


Tying the Knot

by WinnerSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Infidelity, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humiliation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnerSoldier/pseuds/WinnerSoldier
Summary: With his impressive grades and athletic record, James "Bucky" Barnes was all set to read Biology at MIT's school of science in the fall. A day before his final exam paper in high school, he goes into his first heat. An omega with no rights in modern day dystopia, he is swiftly married off to wealthy alpha, Tony Stark, who needs to sire an heir.Steve Rogers is Tony's best friend and captain of Hydra, an institute run by alphas committed to the re-education (brainwashing) of wayward omegas who struggle to embrace their roles as life givers.Bucky thinks Steve is despicable and wants nothing to do with him. Yet, when he is sent to Hydra after committing an offence, will he discover that behind Steve's antiquated beliefs and uncompromising facade is a man with a heart of gold?A story where Bucky, Steve and Tony learn what it really means to fight for love.#winteriron then #stucky (ending)





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the ABO Arranged Marriage AU set in modern dystopia. 
> 
> This is a pretty long fic so I feel the need to highlight that it has a stucky ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️❤️

Bucky closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, feeling a splitting headache coming on. He wanted to take a nap but could not afford one as he needed to study for his Biology paper the next day. It was the last examination he would have to take in high school.

With one of his classmates, Sharon, dropping out of school two months ago, after she had presented as an omega, he was in the running to become the valedictorian. He thought it was ridiculous how their country did not allow omegas to complete their education, with their leaders claiming it was “a waste of resources” since "they only needed to bear and raise pups".

He felt sorry for omegas in oppressed societies like his and was thankful that he would not have to face the same plight. Most of his classmates had already presented with their secondary gender. There was no question about the fact that he was going to be an alpha. Even though puberty had not started for him, he was built just like one.

With his outstanding grades and performance in sports, Bucky had received an invitation to enrol in MIT, his parents’ alma mater. His passion was Biology and he devoted what little free time he had outside of school activities to reading actively on medical advances.

He was looking forward to specialising in biomedical technology. Perhaps, like his parents, he could improve the current suppressants available so omegas could lead normal lives. He also dreamed of exploring hormonal treatments to improve the fertility of betas, so their society would not be so dependent on omegas to grow the size of their population.

Bucky wondered if he was coming down with a fever. He had blamed his discomfort on the sweltering heat but later noticed that he had not perspired much. He decided to consult his mother and get some fever medication to bring his temperature down. He desperately needed to recover in time for his exam.

When Winifred Barnes noticed Bucky stumbling into the kitchen, she rushed over to hold him before he collapsed, shaking uncontrollably and rambling about a fever. She called out to George, who was by their side in minutes.

George’s nostrils flared and he exchanged a look with Winifred.

“It’s not a fever, Winnie.”

“Oh my God.”

The unthinkable had happened. Rebecca had presented as an alpha a year ago and the family was waiting for the same to happen with Bucky. It was rare for boys to present as omegas and it had never happened in either of their families’ histories.

Bucky’s groans brought them back to the present. First heats were the worst. They wanted to help their younger child alleviate his discomfort, but having never witnessed an omega’s heat personally, they had to rely on whatever they had learnt in books.

Winifred raced to fill the bathtub with cool water while George kept Bucky hydrated with large glasses of iced water. They stripped him down to his underwear, which was already damp with slick, and helped him into tub, noting his flushed complexion and irregular breathing. Using a wet washcloth, they kept his forehead and cheeks cool.

Rebecca’s eyes widened when she saw Bucky in the bathtub. An alpha like George, it only took her one sniff before she blurted out, “Bucky’s an omega?”

Bucky’s eyes flickered open. He had thought his parents were treating his fever by soaking him in the cool water. He only had to glance around at his parents’ horrified expressions to confirm the truth behind his sister’s words.

Hot tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as his body shook in despair. How could he be an omega? What was he going to do with his life now?

It took 48 hours for the symptoms of Bucky’s heat to abate. By then, he had missed his Biology paper. Bucky stared at his body resentfully. If his body had just waited one more day, he could have at least graduated from high school. Now, he had nothing.

The Barneses tread carefully around Bucky for the first couple of weeks after their discovery. They wanted to give him as much time to adjust to his body and new expectations of life.

The fact that Bucky was an omega presented many challenges for the family. George and Winifred had accepted a job posting in Sokovia to begin the following year. Becca had accepted a scholarship at the University of Calilfornia (Berkeley) and was living in student housing on campus. She only returned to a Brooklyn twice a year, during summer break and Christmas to see her family.

Bucky would no longer be able to continue with his education. With his parents in Sokovia and his sister in California, there would be no one to take care of him. George and Winifred began to consider selecting a mate for Bucky. Otherwise, his heats, occurring every three months, would be unbearable.

~~~~~~

News of Bucky presenting as an omega travelled quickly around their social circles. George was surprised one day to receive a phone call from his ex-classmate, Howard Stark. George and Howard had kept in touch but mostly met up only in large groups and gatherings. He was surprised when Howard wanted to call on him while visiting Brooklyn.

Howard and his wife, Maria, stopped by their brownstone at Brooklyn Heights on a Friday evening after dinner. George and Winifred showed them to their living room so they could have a chat over some coffee and tea. Rebecca and Bucky were to introduce themselves briefly before heading back to their rooms.

Bucky had other ideas. After introducing himself, he began to ask a number of questions about Stark Industries, eager to find out more about the technology they had access to and their plans for the future. Howard was equal parts impressed and amused by Bucky’s passion for Science and his exuberant personality. If Bucky had been anything but an omega, he would have wanted him on their workforce, perhaps in the biomedical department.

When Bucky finally got the hint to leave the adults so they could have a private discussion, Howard got straight to the point.

“George, after Bucky presented, has he got any offers of marriage?”

“No, he’s still very young and we’re all getting used to the idea, frankly. This was something none of us expected.”

“Yes, I understand. I hope you don’t mind me being forward but I find that it’s easier to make one’s intentions clear. You remember my son, Tony, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” George replied slowly, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

“He does have his issues, some of which I'm probably responsible for. But he's a good man. He's warm, loving and very  kind. Tony's agreed to let us find him a match as he’s too busy to date. I think he could be a suitable mate for your son. They would really get along.

George and Winnifred were taken aback by Howard’s proposal, completely surprised to hear Tony was looking for a mate to settle down. They told Howard and Maria they were very flattered that Bucky was considered and promised to speak to Bucky and persuade him into accepting their proposal.

Rebecca liked the idea very much.

“Tony Stark! Bucky, I don’t think you need to consider. Hasn’t it always been your dream to work at Stark Industries?”

“As a scientist, not to be someone’s mate!” Bucky protested.

“Yes, but you have to get married anyway. Who’s going to look after you when Mom and Dad move to Sokovia?”

Rebecca added, “As far as alphas go, Tony is one of the most open-minded mates you can find. He hires omegas at his company and provides them with equal opportunities for career progression.”

“Besides, he’s gorgeous. Anyone else would kill for this match.”

Bucky sighed. He saw no point in refusing. As an omega, he could neither return to school nor find employment easily. He would require constant protection if he ever went out in case his scent turned the alphas around him feral.

Without any violent protests from Bucky, the wedding was planned to take place in half a year. Bucky would just have to spend one more heat alone and he would be taken care of for the rest of his life.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky get married. Bucky meets Steve at the wedding.

As the doors to the church swung open, an awed silence fell across the congregation. Guests watched closely as George Barnes led his only son, James Buchanan Barnes, into the church and down the aisle. Being a prolific personality, most people were familiar with Tony, so it was natural that they focused their attention on his soon-to-be mate.

As Steve caught sight of Bucky’s face, his eyes widened appreciatively and he let out a soft gasp. Steve was surprised to hear that Tony had agreed to an arranged marriage. He was easily the most eligible bachelor in town and could have his pick for a life partner. But as he studied Bucky’s profile, glowing against the setting sun, he felt that Howard and Maria had outdone themselves. There was no way Tony could have selected a more attractive mate.

Tony was one of his best friends and he wished him nothing but happiness. After they had lost Joseph Rogers when Steve was six, Sarah Rogers was hired by the Starks as Tony’s nanny. Mother and son had moved into the housekeeper’s quarters at Stark Mansion on Fifth Avenue, Manhattan. As Steve and Tony were the same age, and since neither of them had siblings, they were practically raised as brothers.

They had enrolled in the same prestigious schools, with Howard generously paying Steve’s fees. They had even managed to go to MIT together, although Tony majored in electrical engineering while Steve pursued a degree in business management.

When Sarah passed away when Steve was in college, Steve continued staying with the Starks during his vacations, with Howard and Maria welcoming him as part of their family. There were few people Steve loved more than Tony and he was pleased Tony would be starting a family soon.

When Bucky was side by side with Tony, George retreated so the soon-to-be married couple stood alone, in front of the altar.

Tony offered Bucky a small smile, which Bucky returned shyly. Although Bucky had not been crazy about the idea of marrying Tony Stark at first, he acknowledged it was one of the best outcomes for him as an omega. He was determined to make the marriage work and was encouraged that Tony, for the time being at least, appeared to be warm and friendly.

Vows and rings were exchanged as the sun set, with Tony and Bucky stealing quick appraising glances at each other when they thought the other person was not looking. When the ceremony was over, Tony placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips and Bucky felt himself melt into Tony's gentle touch.

The guests cheered heartily at the end of the ceremony. Although more than ten years older than Bucky, Tony never took himself seriously and was young at heart. Those in attendance believed they would be a good match and eagerly anticipated the beautiful pups they would bear.

Following the wedding, the guests returned to the Stark mansion for a lavish evening reception. Most of their guests were friends of the Starks so there were very few familiar faces in the room.

Bucky soon concluded, from his interactions, that to be an acquaintance of the Starks, one had to be wealthy, brilliant or beautiful, with most guests being all of the three. Bucky had never felt more out of place. His family led a comfortable life, by any standards, but he had never been in the company of so many beautiful and outstanding people at the same time. 

Having been served the finest food and spirits procured for the occasion, the guests were mingling easily, chatting animatedly with friends, old and new. Bucky went through a never-ending loop of being hugged, kissed and congratulated by charming men and beautiful women. Goblets of wine were thrust in his hand and he found the faces of his guests merging into a blur. He had not even noticed when Tony slipped away, leaving him to cope with the over-enthusiastic guests on his own.

When he finally made it through the sea of well-wishers into the company of his own family, he was seconds away from collapsing. Winifred fussed over her youngest, sending Rebecca to grab some food for the famished groom. She insisted Bucky sit down, and began kneading his neck and shoulders, expecting Bucky’s body to be tense from the day’s anxiety.

Tony was able to join Steve and Thor for a couple of drinks. They had met Thor, when he was an exchange student at MIT and Steve’s roommate. Tony was clapped on the back, a little too hard for his liking, by the two alphas.

“Congratulations, friend, and welcome to the club!” greeted the Asgardian cheerfully.

Thor had also recently married his childhood friend, Loki, and both Tony and Steve had attended their wedding in Asgard. When asked why Loki was not at the wedding, Thor beamed and announced, “My mate, he is with child! It is unwise to travel in his condition. I am to be a father!”

Tony and Steve cheered and embraced the blonde giant.

“I have to thank you, Steve, for what you  did with Loki. He's been a changed man after his time with you. What you do at Hydra, that’s a gift to mankind.”

Steve nodded in acknowledgement. He was proud of the little establishment he oversaw with his friends, Natasha and Sam. The three alphas had different strengths and worked together to educate and train young omegas in their married roles. In the last two years, they had gained a reputation for producing results even for the most recalcitrant omegas.

“This drink! I like it! Another!” the blond alpha boomed, almost smashing his goblet if not for Tony’s quick removal of the receptacle.

Thor left them to refill his drink so Tony and Steve had a few moments in private.

“I’m surprised you let Howard and Maria choose your mate,” Steve began.

“Well, you know? Too busy with work and all…”

“You’re the envy of every single alpha in this room, I assure you.”

“He looks sweet, but appearances can be deceiving. Still, unless he’s anything like Loki, I think I’d be able to manage.”

“Of course, you will,” Steve assured.

“What about you? Captain Rogers planning to settle down any time soon?”

“As you know, all the omegas I meet are mated. And the single ones are locked up at home to protect them from big, bad alphas like me. Plus both my parents are gone so I don’t have any busybodies arranging matches for me.” Steve added with a wink.

“Howard and Maria would be happy to find a match for you. You know Dad is your biggest fan. He would find you someone special.”

Steve laughed in response, reply ready on his lips, but Tony’s attention had drifted towards the tall redhead giving instructions to the serving staff.

As usual, Pepper Potts, head of human resources and his assistant, was the model of efficiency. Her authoritative voice and confident demeanour could move even the most stoic of sloths. He excused himself to say a few words with Pepper.

“Everything okay, Tony?” she enquired, as she spotted him by her side.

“Yes, thank you for organising this. Everything is going as planned,” came Tony’s reply.

“That's great. It’s time for your dance with your mate. I have the music cued up and ready in about ten minutes so if you could be ready for it, that would be fantastic.”

“Sure, Pepper. We’ll be ready.”

Briskly, Pepper nodded and walked away, presumably to give her attention to members of Tony’s staff.

Tony found Bucky in the company of his family, looking completely at ease, sharing a joke with Rebecca. George had his arm protectively around his son and Winifred was conscientiously shovelling food into his mouth despite his protests.

It was obvious to Tony that Bucky had grown up in a home full of love and happiness. He almost envied Bucky for having such a close-knit family. In contrast to George, Howard had never been demonstrative with his affection and growing up, Tony always felt like he did not measure up to his father’s expectations. Maria, on the other hand, was warm and loving. However, Howard never let her give Tony too much attention, convinced that it would spoil him.

Tony approached the Barnes family with a casual ease. He greeted his parents-in-law cheerfully and thanked them for their blessings. Sensing some of their fears and uncertainties, he assured them that Bucky would be well taken care of in his new home. He understood that Bucky was still getting used to the idea of being an omega, so he would let Bucky set the pace for how the relationship progressed and would certainly not rush him into having children.

Bucky admired the confident ease with which Tony interacted with their guests and now, his parents. He always knew exactly what to say, and was able disarm others with his charming smile and beautiful manners.

Bucky did not believe Tony to be a social butterfly. From the outset, he had pegged Tony as one who enjoyed spending time with his own thoughts and ideas. Instead, the proficiency with which Tony read social cues and altered his own behaviour and words led Bucky to compare him to a social chameleon, blending well into any social situation.

The Barnes were indeed charmed by Tony. Winifred and Rebecca hung on to his every word and George laughed heartily at his jokes, going so far as to slap his thighs to show his appreciation for Tony’s wit. Bucky wondered what Tony was like at home. As his mate, would Tony reveal his real self to him or would he always be looking in at his mate from the outside?

“It’s a real shame you’re moving to Sokovia so soon,” Tony lamented. “Our family always escapes the harsh New York winter by going to the Bahamas around Christmas. It would have been so much more fun if you joined us on our family trip.”

“We will certainly try to join you some other time. It’s just that this is a new job in a new place for both of us so we probably wouldn’t be able to leave for quite a while,” Winfired regretfully said.

“Please promise you'll join us in future,” Tony whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Tony turned his attention to Bucky and held out his arm.

“My love, I believe it is time for us to open up the dance floor. Will you do me the honour of a first dance?”

Bucky bit his lip, amused at Tony’s choice of words. He linked his arm with Tony’s and allowed himself to be led to the middle of the ballroom. When soft music began playing, a hush descended over the room and Tony began to lead the dance.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Bucky whispered. He had attended some dance classes in preparation for his wedding at the insistence of his parents, but had been too dejected over the new course of his life to pay much attention.

“Just follow my lead, sweetheart. You’ll do fine,” Tony reassured.

As promised, Tony was a proficient dancer and with him leading, Bucky almost felt like he knew what he was doing. Tony pulled Bucky closer, using his right hand to guide Bucky’s head to rest on his left shoulder. Previously, Bucky had caught whiffs of Tony’s scent but at such close proximity, he could fully appreciate its richness.

Tony’s scent was unlike any scent familiar to him. His father, George, smelled like spiced cinnamon. Some of his uncles’ smells reminded Bucky of spices like star anise, cardamom or nutmeg. He had also met alphas, usually older ones, whose scents reminded Bucky of incense and cigars.

Tony’s scent seemed to comprise of a blend of spices. Bucky detected notes of ginger, lemongrass and vanilla. Bucky found it interesting as it tended to change as Tony interacted with different people. At that moment, it was intoxicating. Breathing it in made Bucky feel soft and weak-kneed.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked.

“Let’s see. My head is spinning so fast everything is a blur. My mouth and throat are dry from hyperventilating, my heart is thumping so hard against my chest I’m convinced it is going to explode, butterflies have made a colony in my stomach, my legs are weak and I’m trembling all over. Am I going to be all right?”

“Baby,” Tony whispered in his ear, “you’re in a relationship with me. Nothing is ever going to be all right. But I will take care of you, I promise. And hopefully, that will make you better than all right.”

With this promise whispered gently in his ear, Bucky felt his body grow limp as he rested his head fully on Tony’s strong shoulders. He wanted to trust the alpha and believe what he said. Maybe, being married to Tony would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

When a new song began playing, signalling the end of their dance, Bucky was almost disappointed. He wished their dance could have lasted forever.

With his arm around Bucky’s waist, Tony led Bucky away from the dance floor and towards the food buffet.

“Hungry?” Tony asked, legitimately concerned that Bucky had not found time during all the socialising to fill his stomach.

“I could eat, I guess.”

“Good,” Tony said, as he picked up a large plate, handing it to Bucky. He was about recommend some of his favourite dishes to Bucky when they were interrupted by an esteemed guest, one Tony could not simply ignore. Regretfully, Tony excused himself, but not before reminding Bucky to fill the plate up.

Bucky stared at multitude of choices in front of him, uncertain of where to start.

“Try the mini shawarmas. Those are Tony’s favourites,” a blond man, built like a brickhouse, recommended, gesturing towards a platter of mini flour pockets stuffed with grilled spiced chicken.

Bucky added a couple of mini shawarmas on his plate as recommended.

“Thank you, …”

“Steve, Steve Rogers. I’m Tony’s friend. Congratulations on your marriage. Tony is a very fortunate man.”

Bucky blushed at the words of this tall, blond Adonis, another of Tony's beautiful acquaintances. 

“Thanks, Steve. I’m Bucky,” he offered, looking right at Steve.

Steve was transfixed by a set of piercing blue eyes framed with lush chocolate lashes. Under the soft lighting, Bucky looked even more magnificent, with his well-defined cheekbones and jawline, than at the altar. 

“How do you know Tony?” Bucky asked, curious.

They had a lively chat about Tony and Steve’s friendship, with Steve regaling Bucky with tales of them growing up. Bucky envied how close they had been. If he had stayed in school, perhaps he could continue being friends with Gabe and Jim.

“Do you work with Tony?”

“Oh no, I don’t work at Stark Industries. I run an outfit called Hydra with some of my close friends. Have you heard of it?”

“No, I haven’t. What is it?”

Bucky discovered with growing horror that Hydra was an institute dedicated to the re-education / training of omegas who found it difficult to accept their roles in society. They had been so successful they even received government funding. In return for the government funding, omegas found guilty of unlawful acts who were too young to be sent to jail were sent to Hydra for correction.

Bucky’s tone turned chilly when it became clear what Steve did for a living.

“Why would you want to do this sort of work? Do you hate omegas?” Bucky demanded.

“Why would you say that? I love omegas. I just think life would be a lot simpler if we returned to the traditional approach. Omegas defer to their alphas who take care of them. They complement each other perfectly. The whole movement with omega rights has really made things a lot more complicated, especially with the division of labour and household chores. Life has not necessarily become easier.”

“I’m sorry I can’t agree. And I need to go.” Bucky seethed before turning away sharply.

Bucky thought he would quell his anger by spending time with the younger guests instead. Younglings were often attracted to the calming presence of omegas and sought them out at social events like this one. Their parents had conveniently encouraged them to pester the new groom so they could indulge in their drinking games, forgetting for a few hours their parental responsibilities.

Finally, Tony acknowledged that he had strayed from his new mate far longer than was acceptable and decided to make his way back to his side. It was easy to spot his stunning new husband sitting by the stage, playing games with the younglings.

With his nurturing disposition, he was popular with boys and girls alike. It was in their company that he shone, glowing with joy and affection. Tony nodded in satisfaction. He may not have strong feelings for his new mate yet, but his winsome looks and gentle nature would surely provide him with healthy heirs with charming manners.

Tony held out his arm gallantly, inviting Bucky to take it so they could retreat to their own chambers in the mansion. Bucky linked his arm through Tony’s and leaned into his body. 

After Bucky said tearful goodbyes to his parents and Rebecca, lingering as long as he could in his mother’s arms, he exited the ballroom with Tony, waving to their guests amidst loud cheers and well wishes. 

Only time would tell what a marriage arranged by their parents would look like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky are married! Yayyy! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and subscribing. I'm very encouraged by the response and I will do my best to hopefully meet your expectations with this fic. 
> 
> I love the use of actual MCU dialogue in fanfiction. See if you can spot them! O
> 
> Wedding night next!!! Woohoooo! 
> 
> Love!


	3. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky spend their wedding night together.

Bucky sat on the large bed in Tony’s bedroom. He had taken a long shower, luxuriating in the posh bath products Tony used. He took his time studying the bottles on Tony’s vanity and inside his medicine cabinet, trying to uncover the enigma of the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. He could have spent another hour in the bathroom with his investigative efforts but did not want to appear rude, so reluctantly, he dried himself with warm, fluffy towels (of course they were heated) and dressed himself in red silk robes that Winifred and Rebecca had picked out for him.

While waiting for Tony to have his bath, Bucky gave himself a tour of his new bedroom with Tony. What caught his eye was Tony’s magnificent library, housing a very extensive collection focused on Science and Engineering. He also had an impressive collection of science-fiction novels, some of which Bucky had read in his youth, when he was full of dreams of being a biomedical scientist. It was too bad that his own biology got in the way.

After what felt like hours, Tony emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist. Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight.

Tony gestured dramatically to Bucky, who had risen to stand in front of him.

“Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?”

Bucky giggled.

“Mister, undrape me and come now to bed,” Bucky drawled, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

“The taming of the shrew, eh? Believe me, sweetheart, you are no shrew, although taming you is exactly what I plan to do.”

Tony was beside him in an instant. Looking into his eyes for signs of discomfort and finding none, he covered Bucky’s soft lips in a warm kiss. Still kissing, Tony led Bucky to sit down on their marital bed. Warm, confident hands carded through Bucky’s hair and trailed down his back.

Tony kissed along Bucky’s smooth jawline down to his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate. Bucky’s scent was fresh, mainly fir with just a hint of sandalwood, so light it could only be detected when close to his scent gland.

Bucky moaned, writhing under Tony’s ministrations. He gave an involuntary shudder as he felt slick oozing out of him. His first two heats had been spent alone, with toys his parents had procured urgently to ease his suffering. He spent those torturous hours longing to be filled not with toys, but a real alpha. He would have settled for any alpha. But he was so relieved now that he was with Tony, probably the best one in the world.

His heat was not for another two days. The wedding was timed so that Bucky could keep his emotions under control during the ceremony but have a high chance of conceiving during the honeymoon. However, the ceremony and reception had been so emotionally draining it seemed his heat was starting early.

“Jokes aside, I promised that we’ll take it slow and I intend to honour that promise. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. We can just cuddle in bed if that’s what you want.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want to just cuddle in bed. I want you.”

“And I’m all yours.”

They had a long moment gazing into each other's eyes. 

“May I undrape you?” Tony asked, after a long pause.

Bucky nodded, biting down on his lower lip.

Tony undid the silk tie holding Bucky’s robes together. Reverently, he uncovered Bucky’s youthful and well-built body. With his lips, Tony caressed his smooth chest and taut abdomen, placing kisses all over the omega’s soft skin. As Tony moved towards his hipbones, Bucky’s soft sighs soon turned to moans of desire accompanied by a fair amount of squirming.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Please…”

“I’m going to take these off, all right?” Tony asked, holding the waistband of Bucky’s silk shorts.

“Yesss,” Bucky gasped, limited to monosyllabic responses.

Bucky lifted his bottom slightly so Tony could ease his shorts down. Finally, he raised his legs, so Tony could remove them completely. Tony drank in the beautiful sight on display. Bucky’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth slightly parted. His arms were by his side so Tony had an unobscured view of his body, clearly in a state of arousal.

“Would you look at that? You’re absolutely gorgeous, darling. Is this your first time?”

“Yes,” Bucky whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“So I’m the first to do this?” Tony asked as he took Bucky’s cock into his hands and began stroking it in a slow, languid manner.

“Ahhh…”

Tony shifted his grip to the tip of Bucky’s cock. With his fingers, he picked up drops of Bucky’s precome and rubbed it slowly over his tip in a circular motion. Bucky shuddered and squirmed, and more slick oozed out of his hole, the sweet scent arousing Tony.

“You smell so good baby. I wonder how you taste.”

Tony began licking at the base of Bucky's cock, paying attention to his balls and underneath them. He licked a long stripe from the base of Bucky’s cock to his tip, eliciting a gasp from the young omega. Chuckling, Tony wrapped his lips around Bucky and began  to move his mouth up and down his length.

Bucky moaned, trying his best to stay still, even though it took all his willpower not to thrust into Tony’s talented mouth. Tony relaxed his throat muscles and took in Bucky’s entire length, rubbing Bucky's head against the back of his throat. Bucky covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his screams.

“Oh baby, this room is soundproof. You can scream all you want. I want to hear all your noises.”

“Oh, you taste so good, darling.”

“Should I…?” Bucky questioned, wondering if he should return the favour.

“No, no. This is all about you, sweetie.”

“But I want to make you feel good too…” Bucky protested.

“Oh trust me, this is making me feel very very good,” was Tony’s reply.

Raising Bucky’s legs in the air, Tony placed a pillow under his hips. He spread Bucky’s legs and began lapping at his hole. Bucky could barely stay still or quiet.

“Calm down, baby. I’ve got you.” Tony soothed.

“You taste divine. Everywhere.”

Devouring Bucky’s slick like nectar from the gods. Tony pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, opening up the narrow passage.

“Do you want this?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Bucky gave his consent.

“What exactly do you want?” Tony asked, needing explicit consent from his mate.

“Your cock... in my hole... please...”

Tony smirked. He pulled his towel off and positioned his cock against Bucky’s entrance, mixing Bucky’s slick with his precome. He moved backwards to push a finger, then fingers in and out of Bucky’s hole, stretching it to make his entry easier.

“You’re so wet, Bucky, but I’m going to stretch you just a bit more, all right?”

“No, I’m ready. Please, alpha,” Bucky pleaded.

“Not until I say you are ready. Be patient.” Tony scolded, lightly tapping the inside of Bucky’s thigh for emphasis.

Bucky let out a soft whine but forced himself to stay still.

“Are you sure you want this, sweetheart?” Tony asked as he positioned his leaking dick in front of Bucky once again.

Bucky nodded fervently. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the sensation. Eyes darkening, Tony pushed slowly past the tight ring of muscle, fully aware that it was Bucky’s first time and he wanted to make it as painless as possible.

Bucky moaned as he felt the burn, which soon turned into pleasure. All the whispered stories and erotic literature in the world could never have prepared him for that glorious sensation.

Tony noted Bucky’s blissed out expression and began to thrust in and out of him slowly at first. He began to speed up at Bucky’s urging, varying his strokes and rhythm, earning a squeal from Bucky whenever he hit the right spot.

With his right hand, Tony picked up Bucky’s length, careful to cover it with a thick layer of precome and slick. The combination of having his cock stroked and his ass fucked proved to be too much for Bucky, whose eyes flew open.

“I’m gonna come, Tony,” he gasped.

“That’s the plan. Do it,” Tony commanded.

“On your knot, alpha, please,” Bucky rasped, eyes filling up with tears.

Tony closed his eyes in concentration for a few moments. Finally, he opened them to gaze softly at Bucky, apologetic.

“I’m sorry, beautiful. I can’t tonight. Performance issues. It’s not uncommon. One out of five,” he joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Bucky frowned. Why wouldn’t Tony knot him? Why couldn’t Tony knot him?

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted as Tony sucked on his scent gland and he came undone. His body spasmed uncontrollably as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him. Tony’s orgasm followed seconds later, with the older man whispering endearments over and over again.

Without a knot to tie them to each other, Tony pulled himself out a couple of minutes later to Bucky’s distress. Tony cupped his mate's cheek gently to calm him down.

“Relax, baby boy. I’m just going to clean us up so we can sleep better.”

Tony cleaned himself up in the bathroom before returning to bed with a basin of warm water and some washcloths. He took his time as he gently cleaned Bucky’s body, careful not to miss a spot. He put on Bucky’s shorts and bathrobe, tying it securely so it would not come undone in the middle of the night.

“Was that okay?” Tony asked his omega.

“Mmmmm… yes, very very okay.” Bucky answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Bucky had a million questions to ask but he thought he would save them for the morning when both of them were more awake. Exhausted, Bucky felt his eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Tony ran his eyes over Bucky’s sleeping form, long lashes resting on his flushed cheeks. He stroked his hair, relishing the feel of Bucky’s soft locks between his fingers. Watching Bucky’s chest rise and fall with his breathing, Tony wondered how he could protect Bucky from the perils of the world. Could he keep his secret from Bucky forever? Or would he one day have to break the poor child’s heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it was horrible, but I have to include this scene as it is important to the rest of the story's development. :p
> 
> Did anyone spot the MCU lines? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Love!


	4. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky offends Howard and is disciplined for it. Tony is furious and moves out with Bucky.  
> I have added the tags "domestic discipline" and "hurt/comfort" for the issues dealt with in this chapter.

Bucky spent the first few months of his marriage living with the Starks.

In the beginning, it had been quite enjoyable. Although Bucky missed his family, his new family went out of their way to make him feel welcome. Howard and Maria kept him company whenever Tony was busy at work. As Tony was often travelling, Bucky spent more time with his parents-in-law than his mate. 

Bucky also spent a considerable amount of time with Miss Pepper Potts, Tony’s personal assistant and head of staff. At first, with her beautiful clothes and sweet smile, she reminded Bucky the attractive girls who finally presented as omegas in his high school. However, when she came near enough to grip Bucky’s hand in a firm shake, he realised she was all alpha, with her scent of white pepper and fresh tiger lilies. 

Being in the service of the Starks for close to ten years, Pepper was familiar with anyone and everyone. She introduced Bucky to all the members of their staff, including Happy Hogan, their driver and Edwin Jarvis, their manservant. Privately, she shared important information about their personality and quirks so he would be able to work better with them.

She also had some important advice for Bucky regarding his parents-in-law.

"Howard has strong beliefs on what an ideal relationship should be, and he doesn't like to be challenged. He is rather desperate for a grandchild. Tony, being the only child of an only child, needs to have an heir quickly to ensure that Stark Industries stays within the family. If you bear a grandchild, especially an alpha, with Tony, Howard would be devoted to you.”

Bucky frowned, annoyed that his new goal in life now was to bear pups with Tony. He did like children and had thought it would be nice to have them some day. Still, he hated how he was expected to produce pups on demand simply because he was an omega.

He wondered if Tony even wanted a child himself. He sighed when he remembered how Tony did not knot with him when they made love. Knotting during an omega’s heat significantly increased the chances of producing a pup. Was Tony trying to avoid conceiving a child?

Pepper continued.

“Everyone adores Maria. Sweet, nurturing, kind, she’s a great role model. I heard that Howard had been a real ladies’ man in his youth. But he ended all his romantic liaisons and devoted himself to courting her after they crossed paths during a family vacation in Italy."

Bucky smiled at the image of young Howard and Maria. They were inseparable and clearly devoted to each other.

When Maria spoke to Howard in her soft, gentle voice, he always gave her his full attention, gazing adoringly at her sweet, charming face. Bucky noticed that Howard reserved a special tone of voice for Maria. It was soft and almost reverent, completely unlike the forceful voice he favoured when speaking to others.

Bucky was envious of the relationship they shared and he wondered if he would ever reach that level of intimacy with Tony in their marriage.

Tony was kind and very generous. He spoke affectionately with Bucky and saw to all of Bucky’s needs. If Bucky so much as mentioned he had read one of Tony’s books and liked it, Tony would gift him with his own autographed copy the next day.

After learning about Bucky’s interest in Biomedical Engineering, he took Bucky with him to work and introduced him to Dr Banner, their head Biomedical scientist at the company. Bucky had read all of Dr Banner’s papers and it was a dream come true for him to visit his lab and ask him about his research.

At home, Tony gave Bucky a lot of freedom. He rarely restricted any of Bucky’s choices or preferences unless he thought it would compromise Bucky’s safety. Even then, he was usually happy enough to let Bucky go wherever he liked as long as Happy or Jarvis was with him.

Bucky’s only complaint was that Tony was rarely, if at all, at home. He spent all his time at Stark Industries, "tinkering" with what he had and creating what he did not to make weapons. His latest project was armoured suits for the military. Bucky was proud of his husband for his efforts to protect their country. But still, he often felt lonely and longed for his company.

It had been seven months and two heats since their marriage. Tony had only mated with him twice, once during each of his heats. A considerate lover, Tony always prioritised Bucky’s pleasure above his own. He knew the discomfort of heats and was happy to help Bucky manage them. However, he never made love to Bucky more than once, knowing that once he filled Bucky with his seed, the cramps and discomfort would abate and Bucky would feel like his normal self again soon.

Bucky began to wallow in self-doubt. He had always been a well-built child, taller than most of the children his age. He had been told multiple times, by different people, that he was "gorgeous", "beautiful", "attractive". Yet, Bucky had never felt more unwanted than in the last half a year mated to Tony Stark.

Tension was also building between Bucky and Howard, who was growing impatient over the lack of good news about a grandchild.

While Tony was not around, Howard had taken to asking Bucky about their plans for having children. Unsure of Tony’s position on pups, Bucky had been vague and somewhat evasive, leading Howard to wonder if Bucky was unwilling to be a parent.

Howard had also begun giving Bucky unsolicited advice on his diet, telling him which foods to eat and avoid to improve his fertility. To say Bucky disliked Howard’s advice was an understatement. The poor child was close to being driven mad over Howard’s well-intentioned but meddlesome remarks.

With his alpha hardly around to defend him, Bucky felt like he was constantly attacked and it slowly wore him down. One afternoon, after an exceptionally tiresome lecture on Bucky’s role in their family and his duties to carry on the family line, Bucky finally cracked.

“Stop! Just stop telling me what to do.”

“James, I’m just trying to help. It’s been six months. Aren’t you and Tony concerned?”

“I'm more concerned that my ears fall off from hearing the same things every day.”

“You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day.”

“What does being great involve anyway? Having pups? If so, I'll pass.”

“So you don’t want to have children?”

“I didn’t say that! If you love children so badly, why did you stop after having Tony? Do you know how much stress you’re putting us under because you selfishly did not have a second or third child to bear some of the burden too? Were you unable to conceive? Did you not eat the right food?”

Maria gasped at this bold and unexpected comment from the usually sweet-natured omega. Under the table, she put her hand on Bucky’s thigh to stop him angering Howard any further.

Howard took a few long moments to respond.

He began quietly, “James, after you married Tony, I see you as my own child. I am the head of our family and it is my duty to take care of the whole family including you. I know you didn’t want to be one, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are an omega. I know you resent the invasive questions I’ve been asking, but I assure you that they come from a good place. Just because you’re uncomfortable with the questions and unhappy with me, does not give you the right to insult me or my mate.”

Bucky panicked. He had lost his mind and offended his mate's father, his father-in-law, head of the household in his own home. Bucky gulped. He began to apologise for his outburst, but Howard would have none of it.

“I know you are sorry. But in life, there are consequences when mistakes are made. Ideally, Tony should be the one to take you in hand. But, seeing as he is not here right now, I will teach you never to speak out of turn again.”

Face ashen, Bucky stared blankly at Howard, not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

“Go to my study and wait for me inside,” Howard instructed softly.

In the study, Bucky’s heart sank as Howard dragged an old wooden bench next to him. He opened a cabinet and picked out a fearsome-looking leather strap.

“Undress and get on the bench."

Bucky complied, not wishing to aggravate the situation. 

“James, you're a good person, but I don’t think you’re adjusting well to being an omega. Speaking the way you did will only get you in trouble sooner or later. As a member of our family, you are held to a higher standard of behaviour."

“I will give you thirty. If you rise from the bench or make a sound, I will give you more.”

With no further warning, Howard swung his arm back and gave Bucky his first strike. Bucky had to do all he could to prevent himself from jumping with the loud crack. He bit down hard on his lower lip so he would not cry out in pain. 

It was around the midway mark that Bucky decided that his body could not take more. He lay prone on the bench, hands reaching backwards to cover his abused bottom, sobbing in earnest.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve learnt my lesson. Please, I can’t. Please…” he pleaded desperately, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Howard looked on with indifference.

“Are you done? You have just added extras.”

“Yes, yes, sorry,” Bucky sobbed helplessly, returning to his position.

It was a constant struggle to stay still.

At this point, Maria decided to intervene, entering the room and declaring that Bucky had had enough.

Howard pursed his lips in annoyance but apparently took notice of her words. He bound Bucky’s wrists and ankles to the legs of the bench so he would not be able to move and earn himself extra hits.

By the time Howard was done, Bucky’s bottom was covered with impressive welts. His face was covered in tears and snot and he could not stop trembling.

“All right, James. It’s over. You took it well.”

Bucky nodded as he continued sobbing, apologising for his behaviour.

Howard’s expression softened and he looked at Bucky tenderly. It seemed like the boy was very teachable after all.

“I accept your apology. You will return to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Dinner will be sent to you. Reflect on your behaviour and do better next time."

Once Howard left, Maria exited the room and motioned for Pepper to come in. Pepper had stationed herself outside the study so she could assist at first notice. Pepper grimaced when she saw Bucky's condition. She undid the fastenings around his wrists and ankles and wrapped him up with a soft, wool blanket. Swiftly, she instructed Happy and Jarvis to take Bucky back to his and Tony’s room.

Happy and Jarvis lowered Bucky onto the bed gingerly, fearful of hurting the child even more than he already was. Both of them watched the sobbing boy with sympathy, but were at a loss for words to comfort him. Thankfully, Maria and Pepper were right behind them. Pepper dismissed them, giving instructions to Happy to inform Tony about what had happened.

Carefully, the women unwrapped Bucky and began to treat his wounds. Howard had mercifully avoided drawing blood. However, the dark welts would lead to heavy bruising and Bucky would find it uncomfortable to sit for a while. Pepper dabbed at Bucky’s wounds with a warm towel to clean his skin. Following that, she applied some salve on the worst of Bucky’s bruises to take away the sting and speed up his recovery process.

Maria’s heart broke as she saw Bucky’s tear-stained face. The traumatised child was still quaking with fear. She dried his tears gently with her handkerchief, humming a lullaby in an attempt to soothe him. Bucky reached out for her hand and grasped it tight, as though holding on to a lifeline.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” the tearful boy whimpered, face racked with guilt. “I’ll be good from now on, I promise. I’ll be good.”

Maria took the sobbing child into her arms, gently stroking his hair as he continued crying into her bosom. Her sweet rose scent reminded him of his own mother’s scent and calmed him down. Pepper left the room quietly, not wishing to interrupt the tender moment between the two omegas.

Exhausted from the events of the day, Bucky drifted off to sleep in Maria’s arms, eyelashes wet with tears. Maria moved to sit beside him on the bed, monitoring his sleeping form in concern. She held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly each time Bucky whimpered or moaned in his sleep.

Maria was still holding Bucky’s hand when Tony burst into his bedroom, eyes hard with anger. He had left the office the moment Happy had brought word to him. Maria motioned for her son to stay quiet so as not to wake Bucky up, but it was too late.

“How could he?” Tony fumed, as Maria tried to calm him down.

“He’s my mate. No one touches him but me,” Tony whispered furiously, still shaking with anger.

Bucky heard the sounds of furious alpha breathing and startled awake. He took in Tony’s scent and began sobbing anew, relieved to be in the arms of his mate.

Tony kissed Bucky’s tear-stained cheeks and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. He made Bucky tell him all the details of that afternoon, occasionally pausing to hold Bucky closely whenever tears threaten to roll down his cheeks.

Maria left the room to give them some privacy. She headed back to her own bedroom with Howard. She found Howard sitting on his favourite armchair, smoking a cigar. Wordlessly, she approached him and knelt at his feet.

“I’m sorry for interfering just now,” she said softly, looking up at Howard to assess the extent of his anger.

Howard pulled her into his lap and stroked her soft hair as he held her close so he could inhale her scent.

With a fond smile, he spoke tenderly, “It’s in your nature to care deeply for others. I would be disappointed if you hadn't tried to speak up for James.”

~~~~~~

Pepper brought Bucky his dinner but it was barely touched. He merely nibbled some bread and chatted with her, a lot more cheerful now that Tony was home. 

Tony dined with his parents that evening, intent on giving his father a piece of his mind.

“Tony! What a surprise to see you,” Howard called out in mock surprise.

“Dad, I'm here to tell you to stop bothering Bucky. If you touch him again, I swear, I will kill you.”

Howard was secretly pleased at Tony’s strong reaction. Tony cared deeply about James. Perhaps, the two just needed time to warm up and pups could soon be on the way if he exercised a little more patience.

“Oh and by the way, we’re moving out. With Pepper and Happy and Jarvis,” Tony announced nonchalantly.

Maria looked stricken by Tony’s plans to move out. She could not imagine life without Tony and James at the mansion.

“Are you really sure, Tony?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, Mother. I know you did the best you could. But I need to protect my mate now.”

Bucky and Pepper gasped when Tony told them of his plans to leave the mansion. Bucky protested that he did not want to cause a rift between Tony and his parents. He would watch his behaviour so Howard would not have a reason to hit him again. However, Tony's mind was made up so before Bucky’s bruises had even healed, their things were packed and they were on their way to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get somewhat serious from this chapter and the next three or four and then they will get better for Bucky. Some Steve soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Love!


	5. Tony's Birthday Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony celebrates his 30th birthday with a gala and Bucky meets a friend. A rude alpha angers Bucky, who punches him in full view of all the guests.

Bucky found himself feeling edgy and irritable as the months wore on.

They had moved into a beautifully-furnished townhouse on the upper east side. At first, Bucky was thrilled to have his own room but soon realised it was just another way for Tony to keep his distance from him.

Bucky found his thoughts drifting to his friends from school. He tried keeping in touch with some of them, which was fun for a while but with his friends being busy with college and him living a completely different life, the texts soon became shorter and less frequent.

~~~~~~

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by Pepper reminding him to get dressed for Tony’s 30th birthday gala. He hastily threw on the suit Tony had picked out for him. It went without saying that he would barely be seeing Tony tonight. But if he were to be real careful about it, he might be able to consume enough alcohol to give himself a buzz.

Tony whistled when Bucky emerged from his bedroom, lavishing compliments on his appearance. Tony, too, was dressed impeccably in his favourite style. His hair was combed to the side and his facial hair had been recently groomed.

“Happy birthday, Tony,” Bucky whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on Tony’s cheek.

“Thank you, love. Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Bucky admitted. He had not attended a large gathering since his wedding to Tony, with both Tony and Bucky preferring that he stay out of the spotlight.

“Yeah, me too, kid. Do me a favour? There are going to be lots of posturing alphas at my party. Some of them don’t even like me but are attending this party out of social obligation. They may say or do things you don’t agree with. Don’t do anything I would do. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a little grey area in there. That’s where you operate.”

The corners of Bucky’s lips twitched as he nodded.

“Go hang out with Steve. I trust him to keep you safe and out of trouble.”

“Steve?”

“Yes, Steve Rogers. My best friend. Alpha. Blond. Beefcake. The son my father wishes he had.” Tony confirmed, trying to be as specific as he could. “I know you don’t have a good impression of him but Steve is really a nice guy if you know him better.”

“He’s probably only nice to alphas like you and Pepper.” Bucky scowled, recalling his unsatisfactory interaction with Steve.

“Actually, I’m going to have to disagree with you on this one, Buckaroos.”

Bucky pouted at the nickname.

Pepper chimed in as she approached the couple.

“I know Steve may come across as judgemental and opinionated, but deep down, he’s a really nice guy. Just ask Loki. Like you, Loki hated him at first but they’re apparently good friends now.”

“On second thought, maybe you shouldn’t hang out with Steve. I don’t want to complete with him for your love on top of my father’s approval. Do whatever you want, Just be careful, okay?”

~~~~~~

No expense had been spared in the preparation for Tony’s big bash. Their guests milled around the ballroom of the Stark Hotel, chatting animatedly. Buzzed with high-quality liquor delicious food, the mood was celebratory and light. Bucky recognised some of Tony’s friends, who were polite enough to make small talk with him.

“Bucky!” he heard briefly before being enveloped in a warm hug!

“Oh my God! Sharon!” he came so close to shrieking, excited about seeing his classmate from high school. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m on a date,” Sharon whispered.

“Are you bonded already?” Bucky asked, looking for signs of a bond mark but failing to find one.

“Not yet. My parents have asked me to take my time. They don’t want me to settle for any mate but one that I really love,” she replied, looking up shyly.

“What have you been up to after leaving school?” Bucky asked.

“Life’s been pretty enjoyable. I go anywhere I like as long as I have a chaperone. It helps that I’m from a large family and I have three alpha siblings who take turns taking me out.”

“Who’s your date?” Bucky whispered, curious eyes scanning the ballroom for Sharon’s date.

“Steve!” Sharon squealed at the sight of the blond man who had appeared beside her. Steve held out a fruit punch, which she accepted happily.

“Hi Bucky,” Steve said quietly. “Tony asked me to watch you tonight.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a child,” he grumbled.

“You sound like one right now though,” Steve teased, causing Sharon to erupt in giggles.

With Sharon around, the tension between Bucky and Steve eased and the three of them found themselves engaged in light-hearted conversation. Bucky wondered if he should warn Sharon about Steve’s profession so she could discern the kind of person he was. He wondered if she was already aware of his choice of career.

When Steve was distracted by Loki, who had appeared in front of them and enveloped Steve in a bear hug, Bucky grabbed Sharon’s hand and asked her to follow him to a deserted stairwell so they could continue their conversation in private.

~~~~~~

Without the possibility of anyone listening on their conversation, the two friends conversed quite candidly.

“I was so surprised you married Tony Stark! I thought you were an alpha! I had the biggest crush on you!” Sharon confessed, the drinks lowering her inhibitions.

Bucky smiled fondly at her.

“Yeah, me too,” he admitted, causing Sharon's cheeks to heat up.

In between sips of champagne, the two friends had their most honest conversations about their new lives in a long time.

“You seem to have adjusted well to your new life,” Bucky told Sharon.

“Well, none of this is a surprise for me.”

“Why did you work so hard in school then if you knew you were going to have to drop out?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to prove us omegas had brains too, you know? It’s really unfair how we’re not allowed to have an education and careers just because we **can** bear children.”

Bucky nodded wholeheartedly.

“Do you know who the valedictorian was in the end?” Sharon mused.

“Probably that dumb Dum Dum Dugan,” Bucky suggested, and they both threw their heads back, guffawing with laughter as they recalled their endearingly competitive classmate.

They must have been having too much fun because their laughter attracted the attention of two beta security guards who had been patrolling the hotel.

Brusquely, they ordered Bucky and Sharon to leave, looking at the pair in scorn.

Foolishly brave after knocking back too many flutes of champagne, Bucky stood his ground, raising himself to his full height. He nudged Sharon behind him and glared at the guards, refusing to respond to their demands.

Realising they were not making any progress, the security guards backed out of the stairwell. Sharon looked at Bucky in wide-eyed amazement.

“You are awesome!” she laughed. “Oh my God I missed you so much.”

Their happiness was short-lived. Barely a few minutes passed before an irate Steve barged into the stairwell. He had been informed by the security guards about the two omegas loitering and refusing to follow their orders. He glared at Bucky, who returned the glare and then at Sharon, who whimpered softly.

“What do you think you are doing, sneaking out here like a pair of thieves? What will Tony say about your behaviour, I wonder. And you, Sharon, your family will be disappointed. You can be sure I will give them a full report of your unladylike conduct. I doubt you will be seeing the outside of your home for a long time.”

“Please Steve, it’s not her fault. I asked her to come,” Bucky began to explain, awash with guilt about getting Sharon into trouble.

Steve held out a hand to silence him.

He held out his hand to Sharon and she took it meekly.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” she whispered.

He nodded, acknowledging her apology, as he led her out of the room.

Bucky stayed back, unsure of how to react.

“Coming?” Steve demanded as he turned around.

Sulking, Bucky reluctantly followed Steve back to the ballroom.

~~~~~~

He was in a foul mood. He had not meant to cause any trouble for Sharon. He knew Steve would tell Tony what he had done and he would be in trouble with Tony too. He found a seat at the corner of the ballroom to sulk.

Stupid alphas and their double standards. If Tony and Steve had been hanging out at that stairwell, those guards would not have bothered asking them to leave. What was so bad about having a conversation with a friend he hadn’t seen for a long time? Surely he had a right to that as well!

He frowned as he watched Sharon follow Steve closely as he mingled around, introducing her to the guests. It was clear he was not planning on letting her out of his sight anytime soon. He was waiting for a chance to speak with Sharon to apologise for getting her into trouble. He also wanted to get her phone number so they could stay in touch.

Steve had to excuse himself for a while, as he had to help out with preparations for the cake-cutting ceremony. Steve eyed Bucky sitting alone and led Sharon towards him.

“Now, you both can continue your conversation here. I have nothing against your friendship but I don’t know what you have to say that cannot be said in a safe, public place like this.” Steve huffed, before walking away.

“Are you in trouble?” Bucky asked.

“Probably not. Steve’s bark is worse than his bite. What about you?”

“I’m okay. Tony doesn’t really care what I do. He’ll probably just nag at me a little but I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I got you into trouble.” Bucky apologised. “Are things serious between you and Steve? Is he courting you?”

“Oh, no, no. Steve’s practically my uncle.” Sharon laughed.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Steve is an old family friend. He and my Aunt Peggy used to date in high school. They were really good friends. Being small and sickly, everyone had assumed Steve was going to be an omega but he took a healing serum which cured all his ailments and put him through a growth spurt, which is why he looks like that today. Anyway, Aunt Peggy just was not interested in Steve after he presented as an alpha. They stayed friends but their relationship never progressed further than that. I’ve known him all my life as my aunt, who is now married with children, lives right next door. And when I heard Tony Stark was having a birthday party, I begged Steve to take me as his date and he obliged. Which is why I feel pretty shitty about causing any trouble for him. He’s a really nice guy,” she gushed.

Bucky nodded. Everyone seemed to think Steve was a nice guy. Had he been to quick to judge him?

Bucky barely had time to ponder his change of heart when they were rudely interrupted by a middle-aged alpha, who introduced himself as Alexander Pierce. His assessing eyes and body language indicated he was interested in Sharon. Bucky and Sharon tried to answer his questions politely without elaborating too much as they did not want to encourage any conversation from him. Mr Pierce ignored Bucky’s attempts at putting some distance between him and Sharon and even boldly stood beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Sharon instantly recoiled from his touch, stepping away.

“She doesn’t like that,” Bucky informed Mr Pierce.

“That’s what they all say. It just takes a couple more drinks for them bitches to lighten up and spread their legs,” Pierce declared, glaring at Bucky for trying to stop him.

“Don’t talk about my friend like that,” Bucky warned.

“I’ll talk about her whatever I like. Being Stark’s bitch doesn’t give you fangs. He obviously failed to tame you, brat,” Pierce spat as he jabbed Bucky’s chest with his index finger.

Bucky snapped. All his resentment about the changes in his life, being ignored by Tony, being treated without respect came to a head as he swung his fist back and connected it with Pierce's jaw.

The alpha stepped backwards, cradling his jaw. He fished out a handkerchief and spat out what looked like blood on it.

Two of Pierce's associates, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, grabbed Bucky by his shoulders and forced him onto his knees. They held him firmly in position as Pierce backhanded Bucky violently. Bucky shook his head and blinked to restore his vision only to be struck again.

Sharon screamed, begging Pierce to stop as he continued rain blows on Bucky’s right cheek. While she was unable to stop Pierce, she managed to get the attention of the other guests including Tony, who held on to Pierce’s wrist as he was about to assault Bucky again.

That altercation had already affected the mood of the party but Pierce and Tony agreed it would be more appropriate to discuss the matter after the event was over. Steve hurried over to comfort Sharon who was shaking in fear.

Bucky kept his eyes lowered, not daring to look at the disappointment in Tony’s eyes. He felt Tony grab him by scruff of his neck and guide him into one of the hotel’s private rooms.

~~~~~~

Wordlessly, Tony sat Bucky down on the bed. He held Bucky’s jaw firmly so he could have a look at Bucky’s bruised cheekbone and did not like what he saw. He grabbed an icepack from the refrigerator and held it against Bucky’s bruised cheek.

“Did it feel good?” Tony asked quietly after a few minutes of tense silence.

Bucky looked up in confusion.

“Did it feel good punching that asshole?” Tony clarified, increasing his volume.

Bucky nodded.

“Yes, he was touching Sharon and making insulting remarks about her.”

“And you couldn’t just ignore him or walk away? Hitting him was your only option?”

“No, but Tony…”

“I told you specifically to stay out of trouble. I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what happens,” continued Tony, raising his voice.

“He deserved it, Tony. I…”

“No, this is where you zip it, alright? The adult is talking.”

Bucky lowered his eyes and nodded.

“Alexander Pierce is one of the most powerful men in our control. He runs the Homeland Security Department of our country. He is also responsible for the purchase of weapons and firearms, and half of Stark Industries’ sales."

“You just pissed off the person who buys half of our stuff. What am I going to do if he decides to buy from Hammer and cancel all his ongoing orders? Lay off half our workforce?”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t think.”

“No, you didn’t. Come here,” he ordered pointing at a spot on the hardwood flooring in the middle of the room.

Bucky moved towards Tony's required spot and knelt, resting on his heels. Tony pushed the arch of Bucky’s back in to straighten his posture and lifted the ice pack so that it was still pressed against Bucky’s cheek.

“Keep this right here and don’t move. I have to return to the function now. And after that, I have to sort out this mess you created. You are not to leave until I'm back. Can you do that for me?”

“Please, Tony. Don’t leave. I can’t,” Bucky begged, as the door closed behind Tony.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What had he done? Alexander Pierce was one of the Starks’ important associates and he had to go and punch him. Sure, that punch had been satisfying as hell but Bucky knew he would pay dearly for it, his stomach tensing and knotting as he waited in growing apprehension for Tony to return. It was only 10 o’clock. When would Tony return for him? Would he still want him after this incident?

Everything hurt. His knees felt numb and the muscles in his back and shoulder ached. Bucky wanted so badly to stretch but he did not dare leave his position on the floor. Tears began streaming down his face as he realised how helpless he was.

It was close to midnight when the door to the room opened. Bucky heard the sound of Tony’s shoes followed by those of Howard’s.

Bucky was a mess. He had stayed in position the whole time Tony was gone but he was shaking uncontrollably from the pain in his knees and back. His face was covered in tears and snot.

Howard almost felt sorry for him. Tony sighed as he cleaned Bucky’s face gently with some dry towels, careful not to aggravate his bruised cheek.

“I’m sorry. Tony, I’m sorry,” Bucky choked out in between sobs

“I’m know you are,” Tony told him quietly. “We’re in a real mess though.”

Howard cut in, “It’s not that bad.”

“Dad, he threatened to rescind the contract we just signed. We just ordered the materials to make those guns from our suppliers. We’d make a huge loss if he went back on his word.”

“Yes, but he did offer us a way out.”

Tony frowned. “There is no way in hell I am sending Bucky to a Hydra camp!”

“I don’t think he’s being unreasonable. After Bucky’s punched him in public too, all he wants is an apology and for Bucky to attend re-education. What is so bad about that?”

“Re-education is a programme where they brainwash and hurt omegas so they can fit some horrid alpha’s idea of what omegas are supposed to be like!”

“Well, if you had just taken the effort to take your own mate in hand, we wouldn’t be here in the first place! He punched Pierce at a public function with hundreds of guests. The whole city will be talking about it tomorrow. Everyone will want to know what consequences your brat has to face!”

Bucky’s heart raced as he heard the Starks go back and forth over his fate. Howard felt that Pierce’s demands were reasonable but Tony, being protective, would never consent to sending Bucky to Hydra.

“I’ll go,” Bucky stated quietly.

The Starks whipped their heads around to stare at him.

“Bucky, it’s re-education. It’s not a walk in the park.”

“I know. But I made this mess. I need to try and fix it.”

Howard nodded in approval. At least, there was one other sensible person in this room.

“No,” Tony was firm.

“Please. I can do it. Let me do this for you,” Bucky pleaded, choking on his emotions.

Tony felt his resolve wavering, unable to find any other way out of this mess.

“We’ll talk about it again tomorrow. Right now, Pierce is still in the next room waiting for an apology.”

Bucky nodded as he took Tony’s hand and attempted to rise to his feet. Bucky screamed as he straightened his legs and Tony had to hold him steady. Tony carried him to the sofa and massaged his knees and back to get the blood flowing again. When he finally felt better, he let Tony walk him to Pierce’s room.

Bucky steeled his nerves as Brock and Jack growled at him as he entered the room. He ignored them, pointedly looking for Pierce, who was comfortably seated in an overstuffed armchair. He looked at Bucky expectantly and motioned for Bucky to come forward.

Bucky approached the older alpha and went on his knees.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry for hitting you.”

Coolly, Pierce assessed Bucky’s expression and body language for any traces of mockery or sarcasm.

“You sound sincere enough.”

“I am, sir. I really am.”

Pierce nodded in acknowledgement.

“It seems you can be a good boy after all. All you need is some training and guidance, isn’t it?”

Bucky nodded.

“Will you be going to re-education then?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky replied, trying his best to hold back the tears.

Tony was seething. How was he going to change Bucky’s mind about Hydra if he already told Pierce he was going to go.

Pierce cupped Bucky’s bruised cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb as he looked into his red-rimmed eyes.

“A dose of humility will be good for you, young man. You’ve made the right decision,” he said.

Finally, with a casual flick of his right wrist, he brought their meeting to a close. A relieved Tony helped Bucky up and led him out of the room and back to their car.

~~~~~~

The ride back to their home was quiet. Bucky sniffled softly, wiping the occasional tear from his eyes. Tony, for once in his life, did not know what to say to comfort the child. He couldn’t say he blamed Bucky entirely. Everyone knew how aggravating Pierce could be. Tony wished he could have punched the jerk himself. Still, as his mate, Bucky was held to higher standards of behaviour than regular people. He had to learn he could not simply do whatever he felt like doing.

Pepper was waiting for them at home, having caught a ride with Steve and Sharon. She held her arms out and hugged Bucky, rubbing his back reassuringly.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. Everything will be fine, darling.”

“I’m sorry, Pepper. I know how much work it was organising the party and I ruined it all.”

Pepper held him tighter.

“What will make you feel better, sweetie? Do you want to take a shower or have a hot drink?” she offered.

“I’ll have a shower and go to bed if that’s alright,” looking at her and Tony hesitantly.

Tony nodded. “Good idea, we’ll talk in the morning.”

When Tony went to Bucky’s room to check on him a few minutes later, he found his eyes closed and eyelashes wet, suggesting he had cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky can't seem to catch a break, can he? He needs all the love he can get!


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky copes with the aftermath of his violent outburst.

The next morning, Tony and Pepper tried to talk Bucky out of re-education but he had had his mind made up. He told them he needed to pay for his mistake so he could move on. Backing out was not an option.

Reluctantly, Tony made a phone call to Steve. After exchanging pleasantries, Tony enquired about Sharon’s well-being and was assured she had been shaken by the incident but was feeling much better already. Steve was also concerned about Bucky so Tony shared that his mate had been inconsolable. He had refused to eat anything, only drinking a few sips of water after a great deal of cajoling from Pepper. He had also locked himself in his room, isolating himself from the rest of the household.

When Tony told Steve that Pierce had demanded that Bucky attend re-education, Steve had not been surprised. Being the head of homeland security, Hydra and its operations did fall under Pierce’s purview. Pierce probably thought having Tony Stark’s mate as one of his inmates would boost the profile of Hydra and his portfolio.

Steve understood Tony’s hesitations. Re-education was a rather extreme programme usually reserved for the worst of misbehaving omegas. Their jail system had been taxed for some time, struggling to cope with the logistical difficulties of housing alphas, betas and omegas separately. Since omegas rarely had the opportunity or the psyche to commit really serious crimes, they were usually housed in institutes like Hydra, which would rehabilitate them before returning them to their homes. Due to the fact that they had a shorter internment, they were also subject to physical punishment before returning home to ensure their mistakes would not be repeated.

In recent years, however, Hydra’s patients did not only comprise of this group of omegas, but also omegas referred by their families or their alphas. Most of these omegas came from loving families but found it hard to adjust to their new roles. Some of them, like Bucky, had expected to be alphas or betas and found themselves lost with the presentation of their secondary gender. Their families and mates were sometimes at a loss as to how to help them conform to society’s expectations of them and so, decided to send them to the professionals.

Once in a while, Steve encountered abusive alphas who expected their mates to be perfect without putting in the time and effort to guide them. These alphas cared little for their mates’ well-being, believing only themselves to be important in their relationships. Steve usually followed up closely with these omegas to ensure they were not ill-treated upon returning to their homes. Sadly, omegas were not allowed to initiate a divorce. However, they could apply for personal protection against their alphas if abuse was proven. Steve had a soft spot for these omegas and had even set up a little shelter within Hydra for them. He assigned them work such as cooking and cleaning duties in return for plenty of food, a fair wage and a safe space for them to live in.

Steve assured Tony that Bucky would have to undergo a medical check-up before being admitted to Hydra and they would never do anything to permanently endanger his health. They would also frequently check on his progress to ensure he was receiving the training well and adapt their methods according to his needs. He also promised Tony that he would personally take care of Bucky during his stay at Hydra.

Tony sighed. Steve’s assurances were as much as he could hope for. Still, his heart ached at the thought of sending his poor defenceless mate into a den of wolves. He knew how it felt to be out of place in society, to be unable to meet the expectations of others. With guilt, he also acknowledged that he could have done much more as Bucky’s mate to guide him in his new role. He knew that Bucky’s outburst had probably been the result of being neglected for a prolonged period of time. No number of gifts could make up for the loving attention of one’s mate. With a heavy heart, he accepted Steve’s promises and made the difficult decision of putting Bucky’s name of their list of future inmates.

It was agreed that Bucky would report to their premises the following Monday and stay there for a full month. Tony asked Pepper to spend Friday with Bucky as he had some deadlines to meet. He intended to spend the weekend with Bucky.    

~~~~~~

When Bucky got out of bed on Friday morning, he was already feeling much better. It had been days since Tony’s birthday party and he had started to come to terms with the events that had unravelled. Although he had agreed to go to camp, he was still worried about it. Thankfully, he had a few more days at home to gather some of his thoughts and prepare himself for a challenging month.

Tony had told him he needed to finish up some work but he would be home early, so Pepper would be staying home with him that day. While touched by their concern for his well-being, Bucky wished they would not fuss so much over him. Somehow, Tony and Pepper had a way of making him feel like a burden, a child they had to take care of.

Bucky was flipping through one of his books but was too distracted to pay the content much attention. His eyes were glazed over, unfocused. For once, he was glad to be interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Being downstairs, Pepper had already opened the door and invited their visitors, Howard and Maria, into their home.

It took all of his self-control not to run into Maria’s arms. With his family living in Sokovia, Bucky had missed his parents dearly. Maria, with her warm, affectionate nature, was an important source of maternal affection for Bucky. Maria returned the embrace, patting Bucky’s back as she told him how much she had missed him.

When Bucky finally released Maria, Howard stepped forward and hugged him briefly as well. While his presence had a significantly different effect from Maria’s, Bucky was relieved that Howard was not upset with him over the disaster that was Tony’s birthday gala.

“We were in Brooklyn this morning. I remembered you liked these,” Howard explained quietly, as he held out a box of cheesecake samplers from Bucky’s favourite cheesecake restaurant at Flatbush Avenue, _Junior’s_.

Bucky beamed gratefully at Howard. He really was in the mood for some cheesecake.

Howard said he had to visit a few business associates so he left Maria with Bucky and said he would pick her up in the evening. Seeing that Bucky had some company, Pepper excused herself to complete some paperwork. She instructed the household to prepare some tea to go with the cheesecakes for Maria and Bucky before she left.

While waiting for their tea, Maria handed a large bag to Bucky. Bucky looked in to find an intricately-made red and gold patchwork quilt. Maria told him that she had crafted it for Tony when she was pregnant with him and Tony had slept with it when he was a child, only leaving it behind when he moved out a few months ago. Maria suggested that Bucky to take it with him to camp, as Tony’s scent would offer him some comfort during his time there.

Bucky was speechless. He did not know what to say in the face of such a meaningful gift.

“It’s all right, dear. You’re his mate now. You should have it.”

Nodding gratefully, Bucky accepted the gift, hugging his mother-in-law for her kind gesture. She told him re-education would be tough but he would also learn to be a better mate and strengthen his marriage.

“How would you even know?” Bucky asked.

“I attended re-education too, you know?” she deadpanned.

Bucky gasped, horrified that Maria, a shining beacon in their world, had ever attended such a disgraceful program.

Smiling, Maria told Bucky that she had been very different in her teens and as a young adult. When she first married Howard, nobody thought their marriage would last. Sure, they were smitten with each other but both of them had fiery tempers and a stubborn attitude and friction set in very soon after their marriage as they tried to figure out how to divide the duties of their household.

It had been Maria’s own parents, Mr and Mrs Carbonell, who suggested that Howard send her for the programme. They had been visiting the Starks one day and had been appalled at the way Maria had spoken to Howard. Her own father had urged Howard to send her for re-education before the cracks in their marriage deepened. Howard finally relented as he was lost, unhappy in his marriage and unsure of how to proceed.

Maria prepared Bucky by telling him to be honest with himself. With the guidance of his trainers, he could try to reflect on his marriage and find ways to strengthen it. It was during this experience that she learnt it was not disgraceful, but natural to submit her mate. With her change of attitude, Howard’s attitude also transformed, becoming protective and caring as he no longer saw her as a sparring partner but someone to love and cherish.

As their bond grew stronger, she became pregnant with Tony. It had been a very different time for omegas then, with few medical facilities and modern conveniences. She had had a very difficult pregnancy, with constant morning sickness and fatigue. Howard had tended to her dutifully, even neglecting his growing business to keep her company. The delivery had also been difficult for her and she spent close to 36 hours in labour with no pain relief.

When they were finally able to hold little Tony in their arms, the entire household heaved a collective sigh of relief as there were many moments in which they were prepared to lose both mother and child. Although the doctor said Maria was fertile and could have more babies if she wished, Howard had adamantly said there was no way he would allow his precious wife to endure this sort of hardship again.

Howard had taken the drastic decision to undergo surgery himself, to ensure Maria would never have to go through pregnancy or childbirth again. Maria smiled fondly at the memory of Howard modifying his alpha biology, that he had once been so proud of, so she would not have to suffer.

Bucky listened in awe as Maria recounted these experiences, honoured that he had chosen to share such intimate events with him. He now understood why Tony was an only child. He also understood the dynamics between Howard and Maria. Maria had devoted her life to serving Howard and he, in return, had sworn he would take care of her for the rest of their lives.

Bucky was sad when Maria had to go. She held him tightly and told him to stay strong and remember that their whole family was rooting for him.

When Tony and Pepper had dinner with Bucky later that evening, both of them noticed he was in better spirits, and even looking hopeful about the future.

~~~~~~

Pepper went on a short vacation with her friends that weekend to give Tony and Bucky some time alone. Tony put all his work aside so he could give his mate some overdue time and attention. At Bucky’s suggestion, they gave their staff the weekend off, so they had the whole house to themselves.

They spent a quiet weekend at home, with Tony and Bucky barely leaving the confines of Tony’s bedroom. Tony only left their room to make them sandwiches, his alpha chest puffing with pride whenever Bucky bit into the food he prepared.

Bucky left Tony’s bedroom a number of times in order to gather all the pillows and linens in their home for him to build his nest in the middle of Tony’s bedroom. Tony was puzzled when he could not find his cotton tees after a shower one morning. It was much later that he found Bucky lying among them, in the middle of his growing nest.

On their last night together, Bucky invited Tony into his nest to cuddle with him. Neither of them were in the mood for lovemaking but they enjoyed the intimacy of each other’s company, exchanging light kisses and holding each other close.

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky whispered into the darkness.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"These two days. They've been great. Thank you for spending your time with me."

"I should have done it a long time ago. I should have given you all my time and attention when I could. Helped you adjust to your new life."

"That's all right. Now is good too."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

“Honestly? I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

Tony pulled Bucky closer to him.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I promised to take care of you and I’ve failed. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe,” Tony said, voice stricken with guilt.

“No, Tony. I’m the one who should be sorry. You know, ever since I presented as an omega, I’ve just been so angry. I’ve been so consumed with my anger I never made the effort to get to know you better or make our marriage work.”

“No, Bucky. It is my fault. I was hardly around."

Bucky savoured Tony’s scent, trying his best to get a month’s worth of it in his system.

“When I’m back, can we start over?”

“Yes, baby. I’d like that,” Tony assured him as he softly kissed away the tears that had spilled from Bucky’s large eyes.

Smiling softly, Bucky found himself falling asleep in Tony’s arms, dreaming about their new life together. He just had to get through the following month first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some background on Hydra, where Bucky will be spending the following month and some backstory regarding Howard / Maria. 
> 
> I've decided to combine some of the chapters so we may end up having closer to 14 chapters after all, instead of 20. I've updated the chapter count to reflect this. If you're still reading this, you're awesome! 
> 
> Love!


	7. Hydra I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky begins his time at Hydra. Steve is his handler. There is a lot of spanking and torture in this chapter so you might want to skip it if it's too icky for you! I'm very very sorry!

Tony tried to distract Bucky from overthinking by talking at length about his work and co-workers. He joked around, sharing anecdotes in the hope of cheering Bucky up. The young omega nodded and smiled, acknowledging Tony’s efforts to keep his spirits up.

Bucky frowned in confusion as Tony drove past Hydra and parked in whatever had to be the furthest possible parking spot from the institute. He grabbed Bucky’s duffel and slung it over his shoulder. It was not heavy but very bulky, obviously overstuffed. Bucky must have packed all his possessions in an attempt to make his cell feel more like home. He placed his hand at the small of Bucky’s back, pulling him close. Bucky felt his heart race and his stomach churn as they walked towards what would be his home for the following month. 

Just before they walked into the glass doors, Tony paused to look at his trembling mate. He put his arms around Bucky and patted his back reassuringly.

“A month will go by in a flash, all right? I’ve spoken to Steve and he’s promised to take care of you. He’s my oldest friend and I trust him, so you can trust him too.”

Bucky nodded and smiled, putting on a brave face, not wanting Tony to worry about him. Bucky leaned in for one last hug, inhaling Tony’s scent and committing it to memory.

Steve wanted to exchange a few words with Tony so Bucky was taken to his room by a devastatingly beautiful female alpha who went by Natasha.

~~~~~~

As Bucky trailed behind Natasha, his nostrils were assaulted by the stench of distressed omegas, increasing his heart rate. He shuddered as he heard their whimpers and pleas.

The door to his room swung open and Bucky followed Natasha into it. It was spartan, with a simple bed and bathroom. Bucky was relieved that they had their own bathroom instead of using a communal shower. He waited on the bed, as Natasha had directed, for Steve to come in. He did not have to wait long before the door opened with a loud clang, making him jump. Steve strolled into the room and greeted him kindly.

“Hey, Bucky.”

“Can we stick to ‘James’? ‘Bucky’ is only for my friends.”

Bucky did not know why he had been so curt with Steve. It was not Steve’s fault for him being there.

Steve nodded, personally preferring to address Bucky more formally for the purpose of his stay.

“Sure, James. You’re going to be here for a month. During this month, I will be your handler. You can address me as ‘Steve’ or ‘Sir’, whichever you’re more comfortable with. I may get some of my co-workers to assist but I am in charge of your training. I expect you to listen to whatever I say and behave respectfully towards me and all the other handlers. If at any time you feel unwell, you will inform me immediately. Are you following so far?”

“Yes,” Bucky began, “Sir,” he added after a small pause.

Steve nodded.

“Right. We will first go down to the clinic to perform a medical inspection so we know the state of your health. The last thing we want is to hurt you if you’re with child.”

“I’m not.” Bucky replied confidently.

Steve sighed. “We just need to make sure. As long as you have had been intimate with your mate, there always is a chance their seed would catch and a baby would form.”

“I’m really not,” Bucky repeated, annoyed with Steve for alpha-splaining his own biology.

“You mean you haven’t been intimate with Tony?” Steve breathed incredulously.

“Not all the way,” Bucky snapped, unhappy he was sharing something so personal.

Steve frowned in disbelief. He did not understand how Tony would be able to resist an attractive mate like Bucky. Was Bucky unwilling? Fortunately, Bucky decided not to fight him on the issue and followed him wordlessly to the doctor’s office.

~~~~~~

At the clinic, Dr Sam Wilson gave Bucky an examination as Steve waited outside. Bucky tried his best to cooperate and not squirm too much. Dr Wilson reported that Bucky was in peak physical condition (meaning he could take any punishment they gave him). He suffered from no known ailments. He was also not pregnant although the state of his reproductive organs suggested he was extremely fertile.

Steve walked Bucky back to his room and told him to unpack his things and settle down. He would leave for a while, presumably to torture some other unfortunate omega, and return in an hour. Satisfied that Bucky had heard him, Steve swept out of the room, firmly shutting the door.

Bucky tried to unpack his belongings, but was distracted by thoughts racing through his head. He was not afraid of pain. He could probably take that. But would they turn him into someone he did not recognise? Despite his anxiety, Bucky managed to get some unpacking done. He had not brought much, more than half of the space in his duffel had been taken up by the patchwork quilt Maria had given him.

When Steve returned, he dragged an unobtrusive wooden bench into the middle of the room. As it found its place in the middle of the room, its purpose became very clear. Bucky’s pupils began to dilate and his breathing became heavier.

Steve noticed Bucky’s reaction and gave him some time to calm down, wrapping Tony’s quilt around his shoulders and reminding him to breathe. Bucky tried hard to follow his instructions.

Steve informed Bucky that he was going to be spanked. He had been referred to Hydra because of his inability to conduct himself respectfully in a public setting. By punching Pierce, he had brought disgrace to himself, his mate and his clan. A spanking was one of the consequences of what he had done. In addition, it would also help Bucky alleviate some of the guilt he was feeling so he could move on from the incident.

Following Steve’s instructions, Bucky reluctantly removed his clothes and lay face down on the bench, dread pooling in his stomach. Steve placed a number of pillows under his hips and Tony's folded blanket under his chest to provide some cushioning from the hard bench and offer some comfort from the suffering he was about to experience. Finally, Steve secured Bucky’s wrists and knees to the bench to keep him from moving. 

Steve selected a leather strap from his collection of implements and Bucky whimpered when he caught sight of it in Steve’s hands.

“You're familiar with this?"

“Yes.”

“Tony?” Steve questioned, curious?

“No, no, Tony would never. It was Howard.”

Steve grimaced in sympathy. Growing up, he and Tony had received their fair share of beatings from Howard and all his experiences had been unforgettable.

Swinging his arm as far back as he could, Steve laid the strap on Bucky’s bottom with a loud crack. Bucky winced with the impact but apart from that micro-expression, he took it rather stoically.

Steve gave Bucky six strikes, pausing for about ten seconds in between each strike to give Bucky time to recover. Bucky held on tightly to Tony’s blanket and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out.

Steve was impressed. Most omegas would be bawling by now and begging for him to stop. Bucky had not made a sound or any plea for mercy. Steve put the strap down and crouched down so he could be eye level with Bucky.

“You can cry out if you like. It will be easier if you just let your emotions go.”

Bucky shook his head.

“I’m good. I can take it. You'll have to work harder if you want to break me."

Steve sighed. He really did not want to hurt Bucky too much. Unfortunately, he was proving to be somewhat of a challenge with his stubborn nature. He picked up the strap again and continued. Steve knew Bucky was reaching his limit when the omega’s legs began trembling and he could hear the soft sobs racking his body.

Steve paused.

“Hey, buddy, you’re doing really well. I’m just going to give you six more and we’ll stop. Can you take that?”

Bucky bit back a sob.

“Yes, yes, I can.”

Steve delivered the last six, deliberately spreading them out so he could avoid drawing blood even though Bucky's bottom was a mess of red welts.

When his ordeal was finally over, Steve untied Bucky’s wrists and ankles from the bench and helped him to his bed. Steve cleaned his bottom and thighs with cool, clean water. He also cleaned the rest of his body, which by then, was covered in a layer of perspiration. Bucky sighed as Steve applied a soothing gel to his wounds, the relief almost immediate. It was supposed to accelerate the healing process.

“How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts.”

“I'm sorry about that. You'll probably be feeling better in a few hours."

“This is a horrible place and you are a horrible person.”

Steve was hoping to have a debriefing session with Bucky so he could work on some of his attitude but it seemed like it would have to wait.

“I’ll leave you to rest now and I will see you later.”

Bucky scowled in response.

True to his word, Steve returned once again in the afternoon and another time after dinner. As his bottom was bruised, Steve strapped him on his upper back and his thighs. 

Just like he had done before, Steve had cleaned Bucky’s wounds and the rest of his body with a warm washcloth. He knew Bucky would be too exhausted to take a shower and he wanted him to be comfortable when he slept. As Steve applied the healing aloe gel, he also applied gentle pressure on his back muscles to ease the tension that had built up during the day. By the time Steve was done, Bucky had drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.

~~~~~~

Bucky groaned as he awoke the next morning to a smarting bottom and thighs. The sun’s position in the sky indicated it was late in the morning. He was surprised that Steve hadn’t woken him up yet. Despite the pain he was in, he had slept well. He smiled wistfully at the sight of Tony’s quilt and the wool blanket that he had been covered with. Steve was quite thoughtful, it seemed. He decided to wash up and have a shower while waiting for his second day of training to begin.

Steve walked into Bucky’s room around 11 a.m. as he wanted to give Bucky more time to rest and heal. He targeted his feet, palms and chest on the second day. Although Steve did not use much force, they still stung as they were laid on the sensitive areas of Bucky’s skin.

By the time Steve decided they were done for the day, Bucky’s nipples were sore. His palms and feet were red and swollen. As Bucky’s hands were too swollen to be used, Steve gently cleaned his tear-stained face with some wet paper towels. He told Bucky he had taken his punishment well, and Bucky nodded miserably, dreading the next time he would be hurt again.

Bucky asked if it was common for omegas to be disciplined the way he had at home. Steve replied that it was really a personal decision between every couple. In the past, it had been a very common dynamic but with the rise of omega rights, it was becoming less common for a couple to practise this sort of power exchange. He also shared that some alphas could not bear to hurt their mates personally, so they hired professional disciplinarians or sent them to Hydra if correction was required.

“Isn’t that worse though? To be disciplined by a stranger?”

“I personally wouldn’t let anyone else touch my mate. We alphas may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”

~~~~~~

On the third day, Steve was accompanied by Brock and Jack, whom Bucky recognised as being part of Pierce's entourage. Bucky frowned, confused by their presence but thought better of asking, for fear of inviting any consequences. Steve decided to go back to hurting Bucky's bottom and thighs, seeing that his injuries from the first day had almost healed completely.

Instead of using the strap, Steve picked up the cane instead. It hurt, much, much more than the strap so Steve watched Bucky's reaction closely to see if he was reaching his breaking point.

By the time Bucky had taken twenty hits, he was bawling like a child. In a broken voice, he pleaded with Steve to stop. His pleas were hard to ignore but Steve did and laid on another twenty cuts, only pausing occasionally to check on the condition of Bucky’s skin.

Steve paused when he was done. He desperately wanted to stop and comfort the terrified boy but it was not an option at the time. He informed the bawling omega that he would be giving him another ten with the senior cane, an instrument feared even more than the regular cane he had used.

“No, no, no, no, no! Please! I’ve been good! I’ll be good. Don’t, Steve. Please, alpha, no. I can’t. I can’t,” Bucky begged, panic creeping into his voice.

“You will take exactly what I think you need."

Bucky sobbed helplessly, accepting that he had no control over the situation, so he lifted his bottom again for Steve.

When he was done, Bucky’s bottom was covered in impressive parallel weals. It was unavoidable that Steve would hit the same area more than once and all the overlapping areas were marked with purple bruises. 

Steve helped the trembling boy to the bathroom, where he cleaned his wounds carefully and applied antiseptic lotion and the soothing gel. Even though it was over, Bucky was still shaking and sniffling. He was relieved to find that Brock and Jack had left. While Steve was also awful, he somehow felt more comfortable with him than the other two.  

Steve felt sorry for the suffering child. He always did feel sorry for these ill-fated omegas who found themselves crossing paths with him. Steve hated this part of his job most but work was work and he had to get it done. Bucky allowed Steve to hold him and pat his head soothingly. Steve assured Bucky he had taken his punishment very well and he was on his way to becoming a good mate. Bucky clutched on to Tony’s quilt, soaked with his tears and perspiration.

For a few minutes, he lay in Steve’s arms, as he waited for the aloe gel to work and the burning to subside. He felt his breathing slow down and his heartbeat go back to normal.

“Are you that hard on everybody or is it just me?”

“I’m sorry it has to hurt so much. It's not personal."

"It kind of feels personal."

"How did you feel when I told you I was giving you another ten?” Steve asked, changing the subject.

“It sucked. I was angry but I knew being angry about it would just make things worse.”

“So you decided to accept it.”

Bucky nodded.

“Would you have done the same if one of my other handlers did this with you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Bucky said uncertainly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, more than anyone else in this horrible place, I guess. You’ve been real mean but you also take care of me after. I guess you’re all right.”

Steve smiled.

“You see, James, when you trust someone, you believe that decisions they make for you are in your best interest.”

"Maybe that's true."

Steve continued, “Do you trust Tony?"

“Yes, of course.”

“Would you let him do the same with you?”

“I guess. I wouldn’t want him to though, especially not if I hadn’t done anything wrong.”

“Submitting isn’t about what’s fair or not fair. You would let Tony do whatever he felt you needed because you trust him. If you love someone enough, you would give him that authority over you. And because Tony loves you back, he would never abuse that authority and take advantage of this gift you have offered.”

“Would Tony hurt you like I have?”

“No, I don’t think he would,” Bucky answered thoughtfully.

“If Tony were here, he would shield you from every lash you have taken. He would protect you from every bit of pain and suffering if he could. Would you take advantage of Tony's kindness or work hard to be the mate he deserves and needs?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.”

“Think about it then. What do you want from Tony in your relationship? What can you offer him in return?”

Bucky frowned, pondering hard.

“I’m giving you a break tomorrow. I have the day off so I won’t be here. Natasha and Sam will feed you and check that you’re recovering well. I want you to use the time to reflect on your marriage, see if you have an epiphany of some sort.

Bucky sighed in relief at the thought of a brief respite from his suffering.

As promised, Bucky did spend his free day pondering over Steve’s words. It was true that Tony had done a lot more for him than he had done for Tony during the course of their marriage. He thought of how he could contribute more at home.

Natasha and Sam stopped by to give him his food and check on his progress. They did not stay long, so Bucky spent most of the day with his thoughts. He went to bed fairly early, wishing Steve had been around to tuck him into bed for the night.

For the rest of the week, they went back to the same routine. Thankfully, Steve never used the cane again. Sometimes, he could also be surprisingly gentle and Bucky did not know what to make of it.  

~~~~~~

One morning, Steve announced they had reached week 2 of their training and it was about to get more intense. He told Bucky he needed to keep himself well-hydrated during this part of the programme and offered him a tall glass of iced water, which Bucky gulped down thirstily.

Unknown to him, the glass also contained a substance to induce a mild heat in him. Bucky frowned when he felt his body temperature rising. He remembered his last heat as being just a month ago It was not due for another two months’. Within minutes, he felt cramps in his abdomen. He felt weak and had to rely on Steve to move him to the bed.

“Steve, sir, what’s going on? I think it’s my heat. I need my mate. I need Tony.” Bucky whispered frantically.

“Calm down, James. You’re not going through a real heat, just a simulation of it. You will experience all the symptoms of a heat in order for me to drive home some important lessons. It’s going to be really uncomfortable but I promise you will be fine.”

Bucky just stared blankly at Steve.

“How? Why? What?” he started, not coherent enough to form a proper question.

Steve began to divest Bucky of his clothes. He nudged the insides of Bucky’s thighs to push them apart. Bucky’s hole was already leaking with slick, his juices dribbling down his thighs. Steve had to pause and put on a face mask hastily in order not to get distracted by the sweet scent.

With his gloved finger, Steve applied oil liberally to the outside of Bucky’s hole. He moved in circles around the rim before he pushed his finger in to coat the insides. Bucky watched, transfixed, as Steve began applying oil over a metal plug before slowly inserting it. Bucky groaned as he felt himself opening up for the plug, which Steve rotated carefully, so it would settle it a way that would not scratch his skin.  

While in a fair bit of discomfort, the simulation of his heat, together with the insertion of the plug, was causing Bucky to get hard, much to his embarrassment. Steve must have sensed Bucky’s awkwardness and quickly assured him his reaction was very normal. However, he did need Bucky to get soft in order to complete the next step.

Bucky screamed as Steve pinched his nipples amidst whispered apologies, the pain causing his cock to become soft. Once the desired effect had been achieved, Steve guided Bucky's oiled cock into a cage-like contraption. With a few fasteners and a lock, he secured both parts in place so that Bucky’s genitals were inaccessible. 

“The purpose of this part of your training is for you to appreciate how dependant you are on your mate. We have simulated a mild heat so you will feel sexually aroused. The plug and cage will prevent you from touching yourself and finding any relief.”

Steve looked up at Bucky’s pale face.

“Does it hurt?”

“It feels horrible. I can’t do this, Sir. Please, I really can’t. I need Tony. Can you please ask him to come?”

“Not an option, kid,” Steve said apologetically.

“How long do I have to be like this?”

“About as long as your heat lasts, which could be close to a week.”

Tears filled Bucky’s eyes as he imagined suffering for the next seven days.

“No, please, don’t leave me like this, please,” Bucky cried out as he saw Steve walking towards the door.

Steve stopped. He turned back and grabbed Tony’s quilt, covering Bucky’s trembling body with the fabric to offer him some comfort.

"I'll stay if you really want me here. I just thought you might want some privacy."

"Please don't go."

Steve nodded, dragging a chair to beside Bucky's bed so he could comfort him.

Touching the sides of his head, Steve said softly, "Think of a good memory and go there." 

Bucky thought of his family and their love for him. He thought of school and his friends. He thought of Tony and Pepper and their kindness towards him. 

Steve's strategy worked for a while but Bucky soon ran out of happy memories to escape to. Tears spilled from his eyes as he moaned in frustration, unable to find any relief from his predicament.

Steve told him stories to distract him from his discomfort. He also patted his back in an attempt to help him fall asleep.

Bucky closed his eyes that night as he felt Steve’s hands gently massaging away the stiffness that had accumulated over the course of the day.

“What have you learned today, James?”

All Bucky wanted to do was go to sleep but he knew that Steve would not leave if he was not satisfied with Bucky’s response. Bucky forced himself to focus and formulate a reply.

“I learnt that I need my alpha. And my alpha is the only one whom I can get pleasure from.”

“Yes, that’s right. You should be grateful to Tony for tending to you dutifully during your heats, now that you know how uncomfortable it is to go through a heat without a mate.”

“I am grateful to Tony.”

“How will you show that gratitude?”

“Anything. Anything he wants.”

“Good boy. You're learning very fast. I’m very happy with your progress.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Bucky whispered.

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead gently before pulling Tony’s quilt over Bucky.

Exhausted from the events of the day, Bucky drifted off to a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~

After six days, Bucky felt the effects of the heat-inducing substance wearing off and his bodily functions returning to normal. Steve unlocked his cage and removed his plug, congratulating Bucky for making it through this difficult phase of training. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, relieved that his torment seemed to be over. But Steve's uncomfortable expression let on that more misery was to come.

Soon, a beautiful scarlet-haired beta entered the room. Steve introduced her as Wanda. Bucky barely listened to a word Wanda said, mesmerised by her beauty. As he watched her perform some vague, hand-wavy gestures, he felt himself disconnecting.

He found himself back home with Tony. Had he been sent home early to be with his mate? He hurried towards Tony, eager to be with him, but Tony turned around and looked at him without any warmth in his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked.

“I’m back, Tony. They must have sent me home early.”

“I’m done with you. You’ve been a brat. I don’t want you anymore.”

As Tony continued listing all of Bucky’s flaws and transgressions, Bucky felt his heart shattering into pieces.

“I’m breaking our bond. From this moment, we will no longer be mates.”

Bucky gasped for air, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He felt his head spinning and tried to sit down but it was too late.

When Bucky finally regained his consciousness, he found himself back in his bed in Hydra’s cell, with Tony’s quilt around him.

In his anger, Bucky flung the quilt on the floor, hurt and betrayed by Tony's words. Steve marched over and sat beside him in an instant.

“James, whatever happened just now is not real. Wanda is a telepath. She has the ability to manipulate one’s thoughts and emotions. Just now, she caused you to enter a trance-like state. Whatever you saw was only a dream.”

Bucky did not know whether to be angry or relieved. How could Steve play such a cruel trick on him? He could withstand the beatings and the sexual torture, but this, playing with his emotions, that was going too far.

Inundated by waves of conflicting emotions, Bucky found himself in tears. Steve offered him a box of paper towels, whispering soothing words as he rubbed his back, assuring Bucky that everything was going to be all right.

When the tears finally stopped flowing, Steve asked Bucky to tell him what he had seen. Bucky shared his imagined encounter with Tony, the words that were exchanged and the heartache he had experienced upon hearing them.

Steve nodded sympathetically.

“It’s just a simulation, alright? But what happened could very well be a reality if you do not make changes to your behaviour. If you can’t be the mate Tony wants and needs, there is nothing stopping him from breaking your bond and leaving you. Do you want to be alone, without a mate?”

Bucky shook his head, his expression sad and confused.

“I can see that you are very committed to your relationship with Tony. You have put your heart and soul into this training and I know you are trying your best to learn how to be a good mate.”

Steve informed Bucky that he would be getting the rest of the day off. He also shared a little about the programme for weeks 3 and 4 so Bucky would know what to expect.

Steve handed over a large envelope to Bucky, informing him that it contained letters from his family. After patting Bucky affectionately on the head, Steve left the room to give him some privacy.

Bucky was floored by the realisation that he was holding letters from his parents and Rebecca. He had not seen them since his wedding. He had kept in touch with them via text but their messages were usually brief and not about anything really important at all. Bucky never even told them about the fiasco with Pierce, too ashamed to tell them what he had done. Bucky wondered how they knew he was at Hydra and if they were upset with him.

Hesitantly, he tore the envelope and found three letters – one from George, one from Winifred and one from Rebecca.

Although each of them had written their own letter, the contents of each letter was remarkably similar, just conveyed in each person’s specific voice, expressing their love and support for Bucky. Steve had called to inform them about what had happened with Pierce. He told them that while Bucky’s actions were unacceptable, he had been trying to protect Sharon from Pierce, which was very admirable. Steve had explained that the correctional camp was very challenging and Bucky would need all the support he could get. In their own ways, they told Bucky that they understood how difficult it must have been for him to adjust to his new role, considering how nobody had ever imagined he would be an omega. They were proud of him for trying his best to be a supportive mate and making his marriage work. Finally, they would always love him, regardless of what happened. He was the smartest / strongest / bravest person each of them knew and they had confidence he would be able to face any situation and come up on top.

Tears trickled down Bucky’s cheeks as he read and reread the words of love and support. They were exactly what he needed at that very moment.

He clutched his precious gifts close to his heart, feeling a wave of gratitude towards Steve for taking the trouble to do this for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! The worst is over! No more hurting Bucky! 
> 
> Steve wasn't too horrid, was he? Weeks 3 and 4 are really quite all right and Bucky even has a bit of fun.


	8. Hydra II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends another two weeks in Hydra and makes the acquaintance of Jane, Darcy and Christine. They attend classes conducted by Maria, Clint and Peggy before going to a farewell party at Wakanda Pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the last chapter, which I know was really horrible. I didn't intend for Steve to be quite soooo hateful but I think I overshot the mark there. In Steve's defence, his dad passed away when he was young so his only alpha role model was Howard. Also, in the messed-up world they live in, Steve's attitude and beliefs are quite typical of older alphas. So yes, while his behaviour is still absolutely abhorrent, it isn't completely out of place in their universe.

Bucky awoke the following day feeling quite excited. Steve had told him that the rest of his training would be conducted in small groups so he would get to meet some other people. After spending two weeks with mainly Steve and the occasional interaction with Sam and Natasha, Bucky was looking forward to being in the company of other people.

Steve escorted him to a small classroom with about six desks. There would be three others attending the group classes with him. Since no one else was there yet, Bucky took the seat closest to the window, which had always been his favourite seat as a student.

In a couple of minutes, he made the acquaintance of Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, who were his age. Jane had been accepted into Columbia University to read Astrophysics, when she learnt to her dismay that she an omega. She was to be married to a renowned medical doctor from Asia. Gender roles were well-defined and her in-laws were considered conservative. Her future parents-in-law had insisted Jane attend the camp to ensure she was ready for her new role in their family. Darcy had been accepted to Cornell University and she had planned to major in Political Science. She had not been matched to anyone yet but her parents had decided to send her to Hydra so she would learn how to comport herself properly and be more attractive to prospective suitors.

The three of them commiserated over being unable to pursue their passions and further their studies. Darcy, in particular, was very vocal about her thoughts and feelings regarding the rights of omegas. She had wanted to become a politician some day to reinstate some of their rights. Bucky admired her tenacity and her unwillingness to play be the flawed rules of the system. Perhaps, if he wasn’t already married to Tony, he would have joined Darcy’s cause. The newly-acquainted friends paused their conversation as the last student, Christine Everhart completed their group.

“Oh my God. If it isn’t the mate of Tony-kriffing-Stark!” she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders with her hands and shaking him.

Bucky was hoping that no one would recognise him as he had let his hair grow longer and he had also developed a little bit of scruff on his face. Forcing a smile, he nodded and acknowledged his identity.

Christine began to introduce herself. A few years older than her classmates, Christine was married to Justin Hammer, the CEO of Hammer Industries. Bucky recognised the company to be one of Stark Industries’ business rivals. He decided he would be polite to Christine but keep his distance as he was wary of her.

Christine grumbled about being sent to Hydra because Justin said she nagged and complained too much. He had threatened to send her there multiple times in their three years of marriage, but she had always found a way to charm her way out of it.

Before Christine could continue with her rant, their trainer for the week, Miss Maria Hill, entered the classroom. Miss Hill was very friendly and approachable. Bearing in mind that her charges were from very well-to-do families, she opted not to teach them the nitty-gritty of household chores but the nuances of managing the household staff. As omegas, they were expected to be sweet and polite at all times. However, they could not be seen as meek by members of the staff, who may choose to take advantage of them. If they came across as being too forceful, it also rubbed some of the staff, especially the alphas, the wrong way.

Miss Hill expressed her thoughts that being in a managerial position as an omega was extremely challenging with the double standards and unrealistic expectations imposed on them by the rest of society. However, with a good understanding of the psychology of the other genders and an appreciation of their inter-dependence, they should be able to communicate better and inspire respect and cooperation from the household staff.

The class was engaged in her presentation, often asking her questions to clarify their understanding. During their discussions, Bucky often thought about Maria Stark. Fondly, he remembered the graceful way she carried herself. She never told her employees what to do but often made suggestions and encouraged them to do things better. She never lost her temper and always showed understanding when confronting others about their mistakes.

He realised that even though he and Tony had moved out, managing the household had not been a responsibility that had fallen on his shoulders. Guiltily, he realised that he had conveniently allowed Pepper to see to smooth running of their home. Pepper had her own duties at Stark Industries in addition to being Tony’s assistant. How could he have burdened her with running their home as well?

On top of lectures, Miss Hill also gave them opportunities to practise the new skills they had learned. They were given multiple scenarios and discussed the best ways of handling them. They also got to roleplay different members of their households so they could try out the new communication skills they had been taught. Most of their practices ended off in laughing fits.

When Steve visited Bucky in the evenings, Bucky often gushed about the useful tips he had learnt in class. Steve beamed at Bucky and praised his efforts, and often, received the sweetest smiles from his charge in return. Steve noticed that Bucky was becoming very comfortable and open with him, often speaking his mind and sharing his thoughts freely. Steve was glad he did not have to hurt Bucky any more and he was thankful that Bucky had decided not to bear a grudge against him, deciding that Steve had merely been doing his job.

~~~~~~

Bucky was thrilled that he would be spending days 5-7 of week 3 in a cooking class. Playing sports for hours every day of the week had given him a healthy appetite and relationship with food. His parents had always been too busy to cook, often preferring to order their meals or dine out. However, whenever Bucky’s mother endeavoured to prepare their meals, Bucky would plant himself on the kitchen stool, cheerfully assisting with slicing and dicing the ingredients. Sometimes, his mother would also let him do some simple stir-frying. He loved watching the colours of the ingredients change in response to the heat and the flavourful aromas resulting from his work.

Tony found their chef, Maya, at an upscale restaurant in Manhattan and paid her an obscene amount of money to work at their home full-time. While this arrangement limited her prospects, Maya accepted because Tony only required her to come in for limited hours each day. As long as she prepared their meals from Mondays to Fridays, she was free to come and go as she pleased. As Maya had a newborn, she found this arrangement favourable and took it on. Bucky realised that he had never once prepared a meal for Tony and Pepper and decided to learn as much as he could so he could prepare their meals during the weekends.  

When Clint Barton sauntered into the classroom with a grin on his face, it took all of Bucky’s self-control not to race up to him and lock him in an embrace.

Clint had been Bucky’s senior in middle school and high school. They had been on the same basketball team for close to six years. Clint had seen Bucky’s potential and given him lots of attention. It was because of Clint that Bucky practised tirelessly, dragging his feet to training even when he was battling the worst of colds.

Clint winked at Bucky.

“Taking you back to school again, huh?”

Bucky had not known this, but Clint was a culinary expert. His family ran a modern-fusion restaurant in Bed-Stuy, which he had assisted since he was a child. He was familiar with every sort of ingredient used in modern cooking and well-versed with its principles.

On the first day, Clint taught them how to prepare appetisers and light snacks. He taught them how to store their food to maximise its freshness, believing strongly that fresh ingredients required close to little seasoning. He also taught them the nutritional benefits of the different ingredients and how to optimise their nutrition by pairing the right ingredients together. They assembled sandwiches and salads with their own dressings.

On the second day, Clint taught them how to prepare main courses. He showed them how to make simple but delicious pasta meals. He also showed them how to prepare, season and grill their meats. Finally, he showed them how to combine the best vegetables and sauces for the ultimate stir-fry.

On the third day, Clint focused on baking. In the morning, he taught his students how to bake their own bread. In the afternoon, they baked cookies and pies. In the evening, they baked a cake. Being a quick learner, Bucky completed his cake in no time.

He decided to use the extra time he had to bake another batch of cookies. They had baked chocolate chip cookies with macadamia nuts in the afternoon and his batch had been delicious. However, he preferred his cookies without nuts.

Pleased with the result, he carefully placed the cookies in a pretty plastic container that he badgered Clint for. Clint figured Bucky was intending to gift his cookies to his mate so he showed Bucky how to seal the cookies so they would stay fresh before placing them into the gift container.

Steve was surprised when Bucky gave him a tin of chocolate chip cookies that evening.

“You’re supposed to save these for your mate. I can’t take them from you,” he began.

“I’ll just bake a fresh batch of cookies for Tony when I’m back. They won’t taste good by the time I’m home,” Bucky explained. He looked up shyly. “Besides, I really wanted to thank you for what the letters.”

Steve smiled, touched.

“Thank you, James. These are my favourite. I will think of you when I have them”

During the three days of cooking lessons, the class had their own cooking for lunch and dinner. They enjoyed the flavourful food prepared by their own hands, often trading food for variety and fun. They bonded over this joyful activity and enjoyed their camaraderie. Bucky hoped he would be able to keep in touch with all of them, even Christine, whom he had grown to love.

~~~~~~

During one of their meals, he was able to get some time alone with Clint. Clint took him to his office so they could have a little chat. After graduating from high school, Clint had also presented as an omega, much to everyone’s surprise. His family had hoped for him to take over the business but it was no longer possible as the state required all businesses to be owned by alphas and betas only. The (bullshit) reasoning was that omegas had to focus on their role as life-givers and nurturers and should not also be subject to the stress of managing an establishment.

In order to keep the business in the Barton family, his parents had arranged for Clint to be married to one of his cousins who shared the Barton name. The arrangement was for the cousin to be the owner of their restaurant in name only. Clint would actually see to the day-to-day operations of the restaurant.

After they had finalised their marriage, Clint’s cousin had reneged on their agreement, deciding he wanted full control of the restaurant instead. It had been too late for their family to stop him. Even when he decided to sell the restaurant they had painstakingly built from scratch to a local competitor, there was no legal recourse.

The worst part of the arrangement was that Clint’s cousin abused him at home. He made use of his status of Clint’s alpha to place him on lockdown, never allowing him to see the outside of their apartment. He expected Clint to cook and clean and every misdemeanour was punished with brutality. At first, Clint fought back, refusing to let himself be mistreated. However, he eventually learnt that any resistance was met with swift retribution.

It had been a terrible year but a stroke of luck placed Clint in the path of Steve. Steve had visiting someone in their building when he overheard the ruckus directly above him. Having mediated in household disputes, Steve recognised the distinct sounds of domestic abuse and came swiftly to his aid, knocking firmly and demanding to be let in as a government official. Once the door opened, he subdued Clint’s mate and secured him to a chair. Steve had taken Clint with him back to Hydra that evening, threatening Clint's mate with violence if he ever came close to Clint again.

In the end, Clint managed to get a divorce. His cousin was pleased because he was only after the family business and its sale had already made him very rich. Clint did get a settlement through the divorce but the amount was unsubstantial because they divorced on the grounds of irreconcilable differences. Proving he was abused would have been too much of a challenge and Clint was too ashamed to share his experience. After finding out his culinary background, Steve hired Clint as a cooking instructor at Hydra. While not exactly a happy ending, it was still much more favourable than being stuck with his jerk of an ex-mate.

Bucky was enraptured by Clint’s tale, which was the nightmare of all omegas. Being married to an abusive mate was truly one of the worst things that could happen to them. The laws in their country were shit when it came to truly protecting their rights.

Bucky wondered if Clint would ever want to be bonded again after his harrowing experience. As if reading his mind, Clint confided that he was interested in someone. He was still working up the courage to express his love for the target of his affections. Bucky smiled, pleased that Clint had not been so affected by his experience that he was not willing to give love a second chance.

~~~~~~

Week 4 turned out to be a course in pregnancy and child-raising. Bucky’s mouth fell open when their trainer strode into their classroom, with perfect posture and her head held high, soft shoulder-length curls framing her beautiful face. She spoke with a crisp English accent, which sounded like music to Bucky’s ears.

She introduced herself as Peggy and told them she would be their trainer for the week. Peggy was a beta who had a bond with a male beta. Beta-beta relationships were becoming increasingly common as most betas did not wish to concern themselves with the heat and rut cycles associated with omega and alpha mates. Peggy was the mother of two, a three-year old daughter and a six-month old son. Bucky admired her post-pregnancy figure, unable to believe this svelte lady pushed out a child months ago.

Peggy used to work in the military but had to give up her advancing military career in order to focus on taking care of her two young children. In her low conspiratorial voice, she hinted that she was not in agreement with many of the principles taught at Hydra, but had simply taken this job as a favour to a friend. Besides, they were able to offer her excellent benefits and flexible hours, enabling her to strike the optimal balance between having a career and being a mother.

Beautiful and charismatic, Peggy held the attention of her four students, who were enraptured by the tales she shared with them. She told them about the different stages of pregnancy and how everyone’s experience differed. She frequently emphasised that no two pregnancies were alike and it was important not to compare one’s symptoms blindly with those from a list and make erroneous and sometimes very alarming conclusions about the state of one’s health and that of the developing baby’s.

Peggy’s lecture on the delivery process was brutally honest and terrifying. She did not euphemise her descriptions of the various procedures, describing the blood and pain that accompanied them. Bucky’s stomach turned when he saw pictures of bloody mucus plugs and wanted to scream when he saw a video of a live birth involving an episiotomy. A quick glance at his pale classmates told him he was not alone in his reaction.

At that moment, Bucky wondered why people put themselves through this pain and suffering to bring life to another human being. He also felt a wave of gratitude towards his own mother, who had borne with all the discomfort and inconveniences of pregnancy only to push him out in an excruciating bloodbath.

Bucky and his classmates were clearly relieved when the day was over. However, all of them did linger behind to chat with Peggy and ogle at pictures of her adorable children.

When Steve came to speak with him in the evening, it was clear that Bucky had a lot on his mind. Steve told Bucky that the decision to have a child was a serious one and something that should be agreed upon between partners in a marriage. Nobody had the right to force their mate into having a child if they were not ready.

Steve asked Bucky about his own opinions regarding raising children and Bucky shared some of his apprehensions and concerns. He was worried about his ability to bear healthy offspring. Male omegas were rare and many of them suffered from pregnancy and delivery complications. He was also worried about his ability to raise his children right. Steve assured him that Sam had assessed his medical condition and was confident in his fertility and health. Besides, with Tony as his mate, Bucky would have access to state-of-the-art healthcare and the attention of the best medical practitioners.

As for his ability to raise children, Steve told Bucky that children learned the most by observing their parents. Being someone with a strong moral compass with a wealth of kindness for others meant Bucky was more than qualified to be a parent. Bucky blushed at Steve’s unexpected praise. He did not know Steve thought highly of him, with his propensity to mouth off and get into trouble. Moreover, with his humble background, he often expected Tony’s friends to think he was unworthy of his mate.

Steve gave him a quick hug, reminding Bucky he was very happy with his progress and that all his instructors were full of praise for his fantastic attitude in class. As Bucky curled up on his bed, Steve covered him with Tony’s quilt before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and turning off the lights.

~~~~~~

Peggy’s second lesson with the class focused on the benefits of breastfeeding as well as some of the important techniques to be used. The class giggled as they looked at realistic models of human breasts and practised expressing liquids (just water) out of them.

While a huge proponent of breastfeeding, Peggy highlighted that a very small number of parents were not able to breastfeed successfully due to medical conditions or a lack of support. Due to financial difficulties, some parents had to return to work quickly. Some were also taking care of multiple children at home. Others did not have a supportive mate or grandparents to help with household chores so they could focus on breastfeeding. Peggy reminded them that if they were to fall in one of those categories, they should not feel guilty about their situation. While important, breastfeeding was but one of the important ways to be a good parent. Parenthood is a marathon, not a sprint, and every parent has to decide for themselves what works for them and their families.

Days 3 to 6 focused on taking care of children in their different stages of childhood. Bucky eagerly scribbled down as many notes as he could. Bucky smiled gratefully at Peggy when she placed her hand on his shoulder and informed him she would be giving him copies of the notes so he did not have to tire his hand.

On day six, Peggy explained how having a child or children affected marriage. It was common for couples to lose their focus on their own relationship as they struggle to care for the young ones. However, it was important to remember that children grow up and leave the nest some day. It was just as important to nourish and nurture one’s relationship with a partner. Peggy also warned that raising children often led to friction in marriage because both partners come from different backgrounds and both sides tend to believe their own upbringing to be superior. There was no solution to this issue although what helps is for partners to be objective when discussing the best ways to raise their child.

Being omegas, Bucky and his classmates had very few opportunities for employment. Although employers were becoming increasingly open-minded, when faced with equally-qualified candidates, employers almost always favoured alpha or beta options as most companies recognised the importance of omegas in raising children and were unwilling to offer additional days off for childcare. In addition, many employers felt that having omegas in their employment could be distracting for other employees and thought it highly inconvenient when they had to give omegas days off to manage their heat cycles.

Unhappily, Bucky mused about his future. Was he doomed to spend the rest of his life trapped in Tony’s home, bearing his children and raising them? Was that all he was good for now?

That afternoon, Peggy had one of the most thought-provoking conversations with her students as they debated the right way to split household chores. Did the responsibility of raising a child fall squarely on the shoulders of omegas? How much were their mates expected to contribute?

Jane felt that since their mates had to take on full-time employment to pay the bills and feed the household, it was only right for omegas to take on all the work at home. It was fair for their hardworking mates to rest when they returned home after a hard day at work. Darcy, on the other hand, thought raising a child was the responsibility of both partners. Yes, she agreed that their mates deserved to rest when they returned home from work. However, omega parents were entitled to rest themselves. Feeding and caring for children was no easier or less tiring than having a full-time job. It was clear that Peggy favoured Darcy’s argument. While she thought it was very selfless and thoughtful of Jane to express such sentiment, she believed that caring for a child was the responsibility of both parents. Having their mates do more at home was not for the benefit of their omega mates, it was for the benefit of their child. When Christine expressed fears that she would be judged negatively for ‘shirking her responsibilities’, Peggy advised them with these words...

“Don’t be afraid. Know your value. Anyone else’s opinions doesn’t really matter. And I will say this about anything important in life. Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, **you** move.”

Peggy’s words stoked a fire in her four charges. In Jane and Bucky, she created a little spark, advice for them to ponder on and work on applying to their new lives. In Darcy and Christine, she ignited an inferno. Bucky watched, enthralled, as the fire burned behind Darcy and Christine’s eyes. He knew this moment was significant but he had no idea it was one that would raze the world as they knew it to the ground.

Steve found Bucky deep in thought as that evening when he came to check in on him. Bucky shared his difficulties trying to reconcile whatever he had heard from Peggy with the lessons he had learnt from Steve. Steve chuckled in amusement.

“Ah, I knew Peggy was going to be trouble.”

Bucky looked at Steve incredulously, eyes widening.

“I don’t want to get her in trouble, Steve, sir. She’s amazing, a great trainer and I think she loves this job too. It’s just that I was taught in my first two weeks here, how important submission was. And now, I’m told that I should demand that my mate pull his weight when raising a child.”

“I don’t see how the two are in conflict. You submit to your mate because he protects you and does what is best for you. A good mate like Tony would do his share in child raising even without you asking. Because he cares about your well-being, he would insist you get the rest you need and deserve. A mate who would put his needs above yours, refusing to participate in the raising of his child, because he does not think it is his responsibility, isn’t worthy of your submission. I am not telling you to submit to any alpha who wants to claim you, only to one like Tony who would do everything possible to make you happy.”

Bucky mused over Steve’s words for a few moments.

Trying to lighten the mood, Steve added.

“Do you know Peggy and I used to date?”

Bucky stared incredulously at Steve, unable to imagine the dynamics of their relationship.

Steve told Bucky that Peggy and he had been close friends ever since they were children. She had moved from London to the house next to Tony’s when she was seven. Knocking on Tony’s door, she introduced herself and announced that the three of them were going to be best friends.

Smitten by her confidence, Steve and Tony had agreed readily to her demands. The three of them had been inseparable. As Tony had many other friends of his own, Steve and Peggy had a really special relationship, with Peggy protecting Steve and taking care of him through his numerous battles with illness.

Peggy had always known she was going to be a beta. Back then, Steve had been small and sickly and everyone had expected him to be an omega. With the encouragement of their family and friends, they started dating. By the time Steve presented as an alpha, they had already begun their time at college and he had taken the serum, which cured his ailments and put him through a growth spurt. Steve found that he enjoyed taking care of others.

For some time, Steve and Peggy tried to make it work, but Peggy missed little Steve and resented the way Steve liked to care for her. She ended their relationship, reasoning that both of them were not compatible. Although he had been devastated, Steve accepted Peggy’s decision. The good thing was they remained close friends who would always care for each other.

While enthralled by Steve’s reminisces of the past, Bucky felt his eyelids getting heavy. Steve noticed that Bucky was nodding off so he made sure he was warm and covered before leaving the room, his eyes lingering on Bucky’s relaxed form. He was happy that Bucky’s time with Hydra was coming to an end and that he would soon be reunited with Tony. Yet, he felt he would miss the sight of the sweet omega and their conversations.

~~~~~~

Bucky slept in the following morning, as there were no more classes for him to attend. The students were given a free day to spend their time in the recreation room, where they enjoyed playing card games together. They watched some television, horrified at the recent spate of kidnappings and assaults on omegas. Such assaults were not new but had become more brazen in recent years. Attackers tended to be unremorseful, blaming their biology for what had happened. The worst was how the public also began blaming victims for their assault, claiming they should have known better than to go out without a chaperone and commenting on their makeup and dressing.

They went back to their rooms about 5p.m. so they could get ready for their farewell party. Bucky was surprised when Steve had informed him a farewell party would be held for Jane, Darcy, Christine and him. Steve said it was a tradition they had to celebrate their charges’ learning journeys.

Bucky had to admit he had grown significantly in the last four weeks, learning a lot about himself and relationships in general. He had begun his time at Hydra with a lousy attitude, resenting how he had been sent there. He had been uncooperative and rude with Sam and Natasha, but they two of them had taken it in their stride and their recent interactions with Bucky showed that they bore no grudges towards him for his lack of manners. He would miss Maria, Clint and Peggy, who taught him useful life skills in such a fun, interactive way. Most of all, he would miss Steve, who had shown him nothing but patience and understanding even though Bucky had been hostile towards him from their very first meeting.

Bucky smiled at the thought of being back home with Tony. Officially, Bucky had three more days before he had spent a full month at correctional camp, but Steve said a month could also be loosely interpreted as four weeks. As a reward for his continued efforts in developing himself, Steve was going to release Bucky from camp three days early so he could be reunited with Tony the very next day. Despite his super-serious resting face, Steve Rogers was a big softie at heart.

Their group of eleven travelled in three different vehicles (driven by Steve, Natasha and Peggy) to a place called Wakanda Pizzeria. Tony and Pepper had mentioned it before, as its owner, T’Challa, was one of their high school friends.

T’Challa had been a transfer student from Wakanda and their group had gone out of their way to welcome him to the United States. One of the first things they introduced him to was Pizza, which T’Challa claims was “love at first bite”. The guy was obsessed with pizza, having it nearly every meal. It came as no surprise that he would want to operate a pizzeria after graduation. Boasting an incredible variety of pizzas and the chance to create one’s own, Wakanda Pizza had been a phenomenal hit and now had close to thirty branches in various cities in the United States.

Their group was warmly welcomed into the pizzeria and ushered into a private party room that T’Challa had set aside for them. Bucky admired the intricate African carvings and paintwork on the room. Despite its natural look, the room had a high-tech vibe to it. Close to everything in the room was automated. Slices of pizza were served on a conveyer belt and kept at perfect serving temperature with something known as Vibranium technology. One simply needed to hover a hand over a slice of pizza for its information to appear above it as a hologram. An interested diner could find out the name of the pizza, its ingredients, nutritional information and even reviews by other patrons who had tried it.

The first pizza Bucky tried was the Black Panther a.k.a T’Chedda. It was a black charcoal pizza covered in sour cream, potatoes, caramelised onions and covered with a generous layer of the finest cheddar cheese.

The Iron Man, Tony’s pizza, was unique because it was one of two pizzas pan-fried over a cast iron skillet instead of in an oven. Wakanda’s chefs covered the pizza dough with a paste made from (very costly Napoleon) heirloom honey tomatoes, anchovies and white wine and chicken shawarma. With one bite, Bucky understood why this was Tony’s signature pizza. The ingredients screamed indulgence and excess, and it was absolutely irresistible.

Steve’s pizza, the Captain America was America’s number one food, the cheeseburger, reimagined as a pizza. It was made of slightly underbaked white dough with an indescribably soft texture. The pizza was covered with tomato sauce made from the same honey heirloom tomatoes. One could taste the natural sweetness of these beautifully-ripened tomatoes without any added ingredients. The other toppings included juicy chunks of ground angus beef, caramelised onions, pickles and melted gruyere cheese.

Bucky was savouring another mouthful of the exquisite Captain America when Clint plonked himself in the seat beside him.

“Man, this is so hard.”

Bucky looked up quizzically.

"I thought tonight was the night I was going to confess. I’ve been working up my courage to do so all week. But I’m really not ready yet."

Bucky smirked, realising Clint was talking about his love interest.

“Why don’t you just play it cool and let them do the work?”

“I don’t know. Lots of these folks who know what happened to me view me as a victim. They would not want to make a move.”

“Go for it then, Clint! What are you afraid of? They’d be a fool not to go mad for you.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes!” Bucky gushed, pulling his friend in for a hug and kissing his cheek.

“You miss a hundred percent of the targets you don’t shoot, huh?” Clint quipped as he got to his feet and walked away.

Bucky’s eyes followed Clint, curious to know who he was about to approach. To his disappointment, Clint had merely walked towards the buffet table to pick up a slice of pizza. Bucky grimaced at his choice. The Hulk’s signature pesto pizza did not sound in the least appealing to him. He watched as Clint nibbled thoughtfully at the pizza, seeming to enjoy it but was interrupted by Steve who had stopped to chat with him.

Bucky observed the casual way Steve touched Clint’s shoulder and arm and how Clint had not seemed to mind at all. Both of them were sharing a joke and Steve threw his head back to let out a deep-throated chuckle, clutching his chest as he did so. Clint had not stopped smiling, wearing an adoring smile on his adorable face. Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve bent his head slightly so Clint could whisper something in his ear. A hand flew up to cover Steve’s mouth before he enveloped Clint in a deep embrace, patting his back and whispering more things in his ear.

Bucky darted his head from side to side to see if anyone else had caught sight of the exchange and found that he had been the only witness. Bucky decided to look away. His curiosity had been satisfied and he wanted to give the lovebirds some privacy in case they decided to take their amorous demonstrations further.

Bucky thought Steve and Clint were a great match. Both of them were warm people and so down to earth. They would make a good home together. Furthermore, both of them were so good-looking and Bucky wondered what their babies would look like.

The owner of the establishment, T’Challa, joined them in the middle of the party as he had been busy attending to the needs of his staff and diners. He was quickly surrounded by Steve, Natasha and Sam, who thanked him for going out of his way to organise such a memorable party for their graduating omegas. Bucky giggled as the four of them crossed their arms over their chest, declaring “Wakanda Forever!” in some sort of dorky tribute to the restaurant. Bucky looked around at the amazing décor and ambience, whispering “I love this place” under his breath.

With his tastebuds and tummy well satisfied, Bucky was all ready for bed when Steve came in for one of their chats.

“Hey Buddy! I didn’t get to say much to you today. How did you find the party?”

“Oh my God, Steve! It was amazing. I can’t believe Tony never took me there! You and Tony had the best pizzas!"

“You know, Tony and I did hang out there a lot and I always wondered why you refused to come even though I had clearly extended my dinner invitation to you.” Steve responded, looking at Bucky with amusement.

Bucky had the decency to blush.

“Oh, yes. I hated you, remember?”

“What about now?”

“You’re okay, I guess.” Bucky replied shyly.

“I’ll take that,” Steve said slowly

“Okay, you’re more than okay. You’ve done so much for me this last month. I wouldn’t have been able to survive this without you.”

“James, you did it yourself. You reflected on your actions and made decisions to improve your marriage. I’m really proud of you and how far you’ve come.”

Bucky smiled.

“Actually, can you call me Bucky?”

“Sure, Bucky,” Steve smiled, as a warm feeling spread across his chest.

“So the next time I meet Tony at Wakanda, you are going to be there, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, of course."

Emboldened by Steve’s easy manner, Bucky was unable to hold his tongue, desperate to know more about Clint.

“So I guess Clint dropped a big revelation on you today, huh?”

“I can’t say I was surprised. I’d actually known for quite a while.”

“Yeah? So what’s going to happen now?”

“Clint says he’d like to take it slow and that he would move at his pace. I think anyone can respect that.”

“Clint is a great catch.”

“Yes, trust me, I know.” Steve responded wistfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

It was getting late but Bucky really did not want Steve to leave. It was his last night there and he had no idea how long it would be before he got to see Steve again.

“You’re all packed for your journey home tomorrow?”

“Yup,” he said easily.

“You must be so excited to see Tony again.”

“I am. You didn’t tell him I’m going home, did you?”

“No, no, I didn’t. You said you wanted your early return to be a surprise.”

Bucky put his arms around Steve’s neck, breathing his scent deeply and trying to commit it to memory.

“Thank you so much, Steve. I will really miss you.”

“Yeah? Me too, kid. Me too.” Steve whispered as he pressed his lips softly to Bucky’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is actually a pizza named the T'Chedda made by Vinnie's Pizzeria. You can google it! I tried making it at home and it's quite yummy! Also gruyere cheese is the same cheese you put in fondue, which is why it's in Steve's pizza. Hee hee!


	9. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns home, but makes a shocking discovery. Please be warned that I have added one more tag to this. Please check the tags out first before reading as this may be a trigger for some people. Thank you!

The next day, Bucky woke up bright and early, unable to stay in bed with his excitement at going home. Steve had some matters to attend to so he told Bucky he could only send him back in the evening but he should make it back home in time for dinner.

Bucky decided to use his time to write thank-you notes to his instructors. He had asked Steve for some stationery a few days ago. As he wrote his notes, he felt a warm surge of affection for the team at Hydra. Sure, he still thought that a lot of the stuff they did was questionable and out of place in their modern world but no one could deny that some of them were really nice people.

Bucky also wrote farewell letters to Jane, Darcy and Christine, telling them how much he enjoyed his time with them and leaving his contact information so they could continue to keep in touch. Like him, they were also given the option to return home a few days ahead of schedule. Jane had decided to return home to spend more time with her family before getting married. Her parents would pick her up that evening, right about when Bucky would leave. Darcy and Christine thought they would spend the rest of their weekend together since they were not really needed at home any way.

Steve noticed the notes under Bucky’s arms and nodded when Bucky told him he needed a few minutes to say goodbye and drop his notes off. It proved to be more emotional than he thought it would be and by the time he returned to Steve, who had been waiting in his room, his eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet with tears.

Bucky let Steve pull him into an embrace and pat his back affectionately to calm him down. It took a few minutes but Bucky was finally ready to say goodbye to this place, which held so many memories for him, both painful and happy.

~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky drove home in companionable silence, both of them deep in their own thoughts. Occasionally, Steve would make a remark about some of the streets they passed.

“I know this neighbourhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.”

“Did you have something against running away?” Bucky questioned, baffled.

“You start running and they’ll never let you stop,” was his cryptic response.

Before long, Bucky began to recognise the shops lining the streets they were driving on. His heart started pounding and he began to fidget restlessly in his seat. They were approaching his neighbourhood on the upper east side. Steve pulled into their driveway and stopped the car right in front of the porch. As he swung the passenger door open, he was amused to find Bucky glued to the passenger seat, frozen.

“Are you all right? Haven’t you been waiting for this moment all month?”

“Yes, but it’s just been so long. I’m nervous about seeing Tony again.”

“Come here, you. I’ll walk you in. Have a short chat with Tony too. I’ve not seen him since he left on that long trip to DC.”

Steve helped him with his belongings and they made their way to the front door. Noting Bucky’s apprehension, Steve rang the doorbell on his behalf. There was no response. The doorbell must have been faulty. Bucky remembered there was another entrance via the back. It was rarely used and never locked so they could find their way in that way.

The house was completely quiet. It was a Sunday so most of the staff had the day off. It also seemed like Tony and Pepper were not home.

“I’ll just wait here for them to come back, I guess.”

Steve decided to call Tony. He did not like the idea of leaving Bucky alone with no knowledge of when Tony was expected to be back. They were surprised to hear Tony’s phone, which had been casually discarded on the settee, ringing. They were more surprised to see Pepper descending down the stairs, dressed in only a negligee. She gasped when she saw Steve and Bucky.

But what surprised them most was the sight of Tony, also half undressed, protesting Pepper’s abrupt departure from his (her?) bedroom. Tony’s eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Steve and Bucky’s horrified faces just down the stairs. The mortified alphas retreated to throw on some clothes before hurrying down the stairs to see Bucky sitting by the front door, face pale and hugging his knees.

Pepper stayed back as Tony approached Bucky, hoping to calm his mate, who had begun sobbing at that moment. Tony put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, Bucky. It’s okay. I’m going to need you to calm down. I’ll explain everything to you, all right? But you need to calm down first. Breathe.”

Tony was so focused on Bucky’s reaction he had barely paid any attention to Steve.

“Take your hand off him,” Steve growled, making his presence known.

“Steve,” Tony began. “This has nothing to do with you, so why don’t you let me manage this?”

Steve turned towards Tony, grabbing his shoulders so Tony was forced to look at him.

“You have no idea how hard the last four weeks have been on Bucky. He’s been hurt and tortured, but he bore all of it without complaint because he was trying to be a better mate for you. Here he is, eager to be with you after four long weeks where he’d missed you every single second, just to find you fucking around with Pepper!”

Tony flinched at the harsh language.

“I know it looks bad. It’s really not what it seems.”

“Oh? Explain it to me then.”

“Like I said, this is between us. I will explain it to Bucky. I owe him that. But I don’t need to explain anything to you.”

“Do you actually think I’m going to leave him here with you after I’ve seen what you’ve been doing behind his back?”

“He’s my mate. You have no right to take him away from me.”

“Stop me.”

Tony opened the front door and grabbed Steve’s wrist, attempting to drag him out, but the other alpha would have none of that. With a quick flick of the wrist, he freed himself from Tony’s grasp and his clenched fist connected with Tony’s right eye.

“No!” Bucky screamed as he hurried to stand in front of Tony.

“Move,” Tony ordered but Bucky refused.

“MOVE,” Tony repeated, using his alpha voice this time.

Bucky stepped aside, unable to ignore the command.

“How dare you? How dare you use your voice on him! This whole time, this WHOLE time, my focus was on helping Bucky become the mate you deserved. But you know what? YOU don’t deserve him. You never have.” Steve growled, as he lunged forward to put his hands around Tony’s neck. Tony tried to release Steve’s hold but he was no match for the furious alpha who had almost gone feral.

“Pepper!” Bucky screamed, urging the female alpha to intervene.

A soft clicking was heard and Steve turned around to find himself staring at the barrel of a handgun.

“Steve, let go of him,” Pepper said, keeping her voice, and her hands, steady.

Glaring at Pepper, Steve released his grip on Tony’s neck, shoving him onto the ground.

“Leave the house,” Pepper demanded, keeping the gun trained on Steve.

“No, not without Bucky,” he responded, looking her straight in the eye.

“Bucky, what do you want?” Pepper asked, the only person who thought of asking for Bucky’s opinion.

“I can’t come home right now,” Bucky whispered tearfully, unable to look at Tony or Pepper.

“Do you want to leave with Steve?” Pepper pressed. “Or do you want to spend a few days with Howard and Maria?”

“I’ll leave with Steve, if that’s okay,” Bucky said, looking at Tony uncertainly.

“No,” came Tony’s swift reply.

“Tony, you’re hurt. Your judgement is askew. I’m calling this.”

Looking at Steve, Pepper continued.

“Steve, I know you’re furious right now, but Bucky needs some space from us at the moment. Will he be safe with you?”

“Yes,” Steve said simply as he took Bucky's hand to lead him out of the door, with Bucky turning around to cast concerned looks at his battered mate.

“Why’re you doing this, Steve?” Tony asked.

“He’s my friend.”

“So was I,” Tony whispered, his heart broken, as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Tony's secret! Did anyone see this coming??? What is Bucky going to do now?  
> *runs away and hides*


	10. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes refuge at Steve's home for a week and gets to know him better. Bucky and his friends fight back against oppression and abuse. Please note that there is the mention of rape and sexual assault in this chapter.

Steve looked over in concern at the sniffling omega in the passenger seat. For the last two hours, he had driven aimlessly around the city, as he considered their options.

He was reluctant to take Bucky back to Hydra, thinking it was unfair to take him right back after he had earned his freedom. However, as they were not mates, they could experience problems with the more conservative members of staff if they tried to book a hotel room. In the worst case scenario, someone could recognise Bucky or his name, leading to a PR disaster. 

“Where are we going?” Bucky ventured to ask, after they had driven around Central Park for what was perhaps the fifth time.

“I can’t take you to a hotel. Do you want to go back to Hydra or would you prefer to go home with me?”

“Not Hydra, please. I can't go back.”

Steve nodded.

“My place, then? No one else lives there but me. It’s small, nothing like yours, but I’ll make it comfortable for you.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’m so sorry to give you trouble. I can’t face Tony and Pepper right now and I don’t have family here.”

“That’s all right. It will be no problem at all.”

The rest of their forty-minute drive was quiet. Bucky gazed out of the window while Steve concentrated on getting them home as quickly as he could.

Steve’s apartment in Red Hook was small, like he described, but as he was its only occupant, it was rather spacious. Steve showed Bucky to his guest room, which looked barely lived-in. As Bucky unpacked, Steve changed the bed linen, claiming it was dusty from lack of use. He suggested that Bucky rest while he prepared some pasta for dinner.

Bucky lay on the guest bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was still reeling from the shock of his discovery. Tony and Pepper. Of course. It explained so much. It explained Tony’s emotional distance, why he could not be fully intimate with Bucky. Both of them had been so nice to him though. Was it to assuage their feelings of guilt? Did Tony actually really care about him? Why did he marry him if he wanted Pepper?

Dinner was very quiet. Bucky was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was trapped in a marriage with a mate who wanted someone else. Steve studied Bucky closely, ready to comfort him at a moment’s notice, but the younger man seemed to be holding his emotions together, even if it was only by a thread.  

Bucky offered to clean up but he was waved away by Steve, who insisted he take a bath instead. Bucky did feel much better after luxuriating in a long bubble bath, which Steve ran for him. Bucky realised he must have taken his time because when he finally left the bathroom, Steve had not only finished washing the dishes, but had also showered and was ready for bed.

“I’m just going to watch some television before bed. Do you want to join me?” Steve asked, as he patted the seat beside him on the sofa.

Bucky shrugged, slinking down beside Steve. He did not think he would be able to sleep quite yet and television was a welcome distraction from the painful thoughts going through his mind. Bucky was glad Steve chose to focus on the programmes, instead of trying to talk to Bucky about his feelings or plans, which he was not at all ready to discuss.

It was close to midnight when Bucky realised Steve had nodded off. He considered waking Steve so he could return to his own bedroom to sleep, but he dreaded the idea of being alone. The day’s discovery and the roller-coaster of emotions he had been on had tired him out and Bucky soon drifted off to sleep.

When Steve awoke at two in the morning, he was surprised to find Bucky beside him on the sofa. Steve was relieved that despite his broken heart, Bucky had managed to get some rest.

The sight of wet lashes and tear tracks on Bucky’s cheeks caused his heart to ache. Steve regretted everything he had done to hurt the sleeping boy. Sure, Bucky was serving a sentence and he was carrying out his job. But, he wished he had held back some of his own judgement while trying to guide Bucky into his new role. If Bucky decided to stay in a loveless marriage out of a sense of obligation or as a direct result of the twisted ideas he had planted in his impressionable mind, he could never forgive himself.

A draught came in through an open window, causing Bucky to shiver, so Steve grabbed a spare blanket and covered Bucky with it. He was about to return to his own room but Bucky, who had woken up too, pleaded with him not to go.

Steve tried to reason with Bucky.

“The sofa is too small for both of us. We’re going to wake up hurting all over.”

“Please. I don’t want to be alone. Not right now at least.”

Steve sighed.

“I’ve a king bed in my room. If you want, we can sleep in it. I won’t touch you, I promise.”

Bucky nodded eagerly, grabbing his blanket and following the alpha into his bedroom.

Steve told Bucky to pick any side of the bed as he did not have a preference, so Bucky chose the side closest to the window. Calmed by Steve’s scent and the sound of his breathing, Bucky felt himself drifting back to sleep amidst soft sheets. Steve took a longer time to return to sleep, racked with guilt and concern over his charge.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Bucky woke up to the smell of pancakes. He figured Steve had to know how to cook since he lived alone. He hurried to the kitchen to offer his help.

“Let me do it, Steve. Clint showed me how.”

Steve smiled, pleased that Bucky seemed to be in better spirits. He concentrated on putting together a salad and beating some eggs so he could scramble them later.

After they had devoured a few mouthfuls of their breakfast, Steve asked Bucky about his plans for the day, letting Bucky know he was available to keep him company.

“It’s a Monday. Don’t you have to go to work?”

“It’s a slow week. I told Natasha and Sam to cover my duties. I may go back to the office now and then to sign some documents, but otherwise, I’m free to spend time with you.”

“You don’t have to do all that for me. I can take care of myself, Steve. I really don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“No trouble at all. I need to have a break too and it’ll be good to have some company.”

“Why don’t you hang out with Clint if you’re free?”

Steve stared at Bucky in bafflement.

“Clint?”

“Yeah, he’s got it pretty bad for you, doesn’t he?”

Steve threw his head back and roared with laughter.

“Clint? And me?” he said in between bouts of laughter.

Bucky was confused.

“I saw you both that day at Wakanda. Wasn’t he confessing his feelings for you?”

Steve clutched his stomach, which was hurting from all the chuckling.

“Clint was making a confession all right. He’s in love with Nat.”

Bucky stared.

“Oh, Nat. They do make a really cute couple.”

“I know right. I told him she was interested too and urged him to ask her out soon.”

Bucky turned his attention back to Steve.

“So what about you? Why don’t you have a mate?”

“Kind of a personal question, isn’t it?”

“Well?”

“For the longest time, I had Peggy. And in the last few years, it hadn’t mattered. Figured I’d wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“The right partner.” Steve replied wistfully.

“I hope you find that person soon. You’re too nice to be single.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

After a long pause, Steve repeated his question.

“So what should we do today?”

“What would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“Maybe spend some time at the gym or go for a run.”

“Can I go? I want to go running too.”

“Yes, sure, Bucky. You sure can.”

~~~~~~

While Steve washed the dishes, Bucky turned his phone on. He had turned it off the previous evening, not wanting to read messages from Tony or Pepper. But he knew they were probably worried about him and he could at least let them know he was safe.

As he expected, Bucky found numerous messages from both Tony and Pepper, apologising for hurting him and asking him how he was.

~~~~~~

_Hi Tony._

_Bucky? Where are you?_

_I’m staying at Steve’s home right now. I need some time away from you and Pepper. I hope it’s okay._

_Yes, of course. Whatever you need. I’m so sorry, Bucky._

_It really hurts, Tony. There’s this tight feeling in my chest that won’t go away. It feels like someone is squeezing my heart and it hurts so bad._

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I put you through this. I’ll make it up to you, I promise._

_Was I not good enough for you?_

_I feel like we should talk about this in person._

_Okay. How are you? Are you badly hurt?_

_A black eye and some bruises around my neck. Nothing I don’t deserve._

_Get well soon._

 ~~~~~~

_Hi Pepper, I’m staying at Steve’s place right now. I’ll be home in a few days._

_Bucky, I’m sorry. I really am. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?_

_Take care of Tony._

_Are you okay?_

_I’m angry. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you both to be honest._

_I understand. Take care of yourself, okay? We’ll talk more when things have calmed down a bit._

_Okay._

_~~~~~~_

As Bucky did not have any sports attire with him, Steve lent him some of his workout clothes. Even though Bucky was smaller than Steve, Steve’s clothes were a good fit as the large alpha favoured tighter-fitting clothing.

Steve took Bucky on a long drive to Bear Mountain, his favourite running spot. Although Bucky had lived in New York all his life, he never made the trip there as his parents had always been too busy with work. Bucky was thrilled to be running alongside nature. It had been too long since he was in his element.

Steve smiled, impressed, as he watched Bucky running ahead of him on the somewhat challenging trail he had chosen. With steep slopes and a challenging terrain, this trail was not for the faint of heart. Most people tired out within minutes of running but it did not look like Bucky was about to slow down anytime soon.

“On your left,” Steve muttered as he overtook Bucky on his left side.

“Oh no, you don’t, Steve,” Bucky shot back as he pushed his legs harder.

Steve let Bucky overtake him and stay in the lead for a few seconds before going for it.

“On your left,” Steve called out, laughing as Bucky puffed out his chest and exert himself to stay in the lead.

“On your...”

“Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say it!” Bucky called out as he went out on a full sprint, before collapsing on a patch of grass ahead of them.

Steve collapsed right next to him and both men laughed for a couple of minutes, high from the endorphins of their physical exertion.

“You’re very good. Sam and Nat could never keep up with me.” Steve told Bucky.

“Yeah? I used to play basketball and soccer. I miss sports so much.”

“You didn’t get to do much of it after leaving school?”

“No, Tony never let me out of the house without a chaperone. And I didn’t feel good dragging someone to go running with me. They all had such important things to do.”

Steve nodded.

Bucky asked, “Hey, are you and Tony going to be okay?”

“I hope so. He’s been my best friend for so long. I can’t imagine him not being a part of my life. But a lot depends on how he sorts this mess out with you and Pepper. I won’t ever forgive him if he doesn’t treat you right.”

“I tried to talk to him over the phone but he said we should discuss it in person instead. I still don’t know what is going on.”

“I know you don’t have family here and it’s hard for you, but don’t sell yourself short. Don’t settle for a relationship you don’t want because you feel you haven’t any choice. Whatever it is, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Hey, shall we hike up the Appalachian trail and see what the fuss is all about?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Steve got up first and held out his hand to Bucky so he could pull him up too. They hiked in companionable silence. Bucky paused now and then to photograph and study interesting plants he came across. Steve pointed out his favourite spots on the trail to Bucky. When they finally got to the highest point of the trail, they were treated to a gorgeous view of the Manhattan skyline.

Famished, they decided to grab a late lunch at one of the bistros at Bear Mountain park before their long drive back home.

~~~~~~

Steve had to work on Tuesday, so he took Bucky to the public library near their home in the morning to check out a few books. Bucky was engrossed in his reading all afternoon and barely looked up when Steve unlocked his front door.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, finally noticing the weary look on Steve’s face.

“Work stuff. We’ve received a sexual harassment complaint.”

“Who’s the complainant?”

“I’m not at liberty to say. We’re investigating the complaint very seriously and I’m prepared to rock the boat in order to make things right. But it's going to be complicated.”

“Why? Who’s the one accused?”

“Alexander Pierce.” Steve answered, his mouth set in a grim line.

Bucky gasped as that name rang all sorts of warning bells in his head.

“I know he’s your boss, but that guy is scum. He was molesting Sharon that night that I punched him.”

“Yes, Bucky. Sharon told me all about that. Do you know? I’d never properly thanked you for defending her honour.”

“It’s all right, really. She’s my friend. I had to.”

“You’re very brave. I’m sorry I put you in that situation. I was supposed to look out for Sharon, and you, that night. I’ve always felt terrible about leaving you both alone. If not for the fact that I left, you wouldn’t have assaulted Pierce and ended up in Hydra.”

“I’ve never blamed you for that. But you could have been a lot nicer to me, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” Steve said, ruffling Bucky’s hair. “Can I offer you some pizza as an apology?”

“Oh yes! Can we order from Wakanda? Please, please!”

“Sure! What do you want?”

“Can we get a large pizza with a bit of everything. Anything but the Hulk and Black Widow ones. Pesto and squid ink should be banned!”

“Sure! I’ll call M’Baku right now and place our order.”

“You’re the best!” Bucky squealed as he threw his arms around Steve’s neck.

~~~~~~

During dinner, Steve told Bucky he would have to work the following day. They had to move quickly if they wanted to get the evidence on Pierce. Pierce had a number of people loyal to him and could tamper evidence or bribe witnesses if they waited too long.

Steve noticed that Bucky had been very quiet.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Do you remember that day you gave me that drink to induce my heat?”

“Yes. Why are you mentioning this?” Steve asked, face clouding over with concern.

“After you tucked me into bed and left for the night, Pierce came to my room.”

“What?” Steve exclaimed, turning pale. “What did he do?”

“He touched me in the places you had hurt. He said he’d need to have a word with you because you’d been too soft on me. The memories are hazy but I think he could have taken pictures. He might have also put his dick in my mouth and come down my throat.”

Steve was speechless for a couple of minutes.

“Bucky, what Pierce did to you, that’s abuse. Are you aware of that?”

“Not really. I thought it was part of the correction process.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about it to me?” Steve demanded, his heart sinking at the idea that Bucky could not differentiate between what he and Pierce had done. 

“I wasn’t really lucid then. I don’t think I was quite aware of what had happened. I couldn’t think much while I was in misery. But bits and pieces of this sketchy memory are coming back to me, and I do feel violated.”

“Bucky, this is serious. Do you want to make a report?”

“I could if it strengthens your case.”

Steve nodded, too horrified to speak.

~~~~~~

On Wednesday morning, Bucky awoke to find that Darcy had texted him. Steve was in the bathroom having a shower so he thought he would reply her message.

_Hi Bucky._

_Hi Darcy! How are you?_

_Not so good. I don’t know if you know, and there’s no other way to say this, but I was sexually assaulted by Alexander Pierce._

_Shit. What happened? Are you OK? Can I call you now?_

_Yes, call me._

Once Darcy picked up the phone, she related her story without much preamble.

“It was the last day I was at Hydra. Most of the alphas were off-duty because the new batch of students hadn’t arrived yet. I was in the recreation room with Christine when Pierce came in and had a chat with us.

I never really liked him, always found him to be a sleazebag and highly disrespectful of people like us you know. Christine and I tried to be polite but he just wouldn’t leave us alone. I was tired of his company so I told everyone I was tired and returned to my room.

Just before I was going to sleep, I heard a knock on my door so I opened it to find Pierce outside. He told me he had a farewell gift for me, and I stepped aside to let him through. His farewell gift was a kiss he forced upon me.

I tried to push him off but I couldn’t. He lay on top of me and held me down as he groped my boobs and the bits between my legs. The whole time, he was whispering filth in my ear, telling me that this was my destiny as an omega and I might as well start to accept it now. When I refused to cooperate with his demands, he used his alpha voice to get me to do his bidding. After getting me into the right position, he had unprotected intercourse with me.

He took pictures of me in my state of undress and threatened to publish the pictures if I ever told anyone what he had done. I was so scared, Bucky. For two days, I refused to talk to anyone about what happened. But I was more frightened of being pregnant with a child fathered by a man I loathed.

On Tuesday, I asked my grandparents to send me back to Hydra so I could see Dr Wilson and ask for advice. I did not want to tell him too much. I just wanted to know if I was pregnant. But Pierce had been so violent the doctor knew at once I had been sexually violated. Dr Wilson spent the whole day counselling me and urged me to report the incident. So I finally told him what happened with Pierce.

He took my complaint very seriously, immediately getting in touch with Steve and Natasha to find evidence so they could report Pierce to the authorities.

So yeah, I wanted to let you know. Because if this becomes official, I will be going to court and all.”

“Shit, Darcy, this sucks. I’m so sorry this happened to you. Can I come and see you right now? Are you going to be home?”

“Yes, sure. It’d be good to see you again. I think Steve and Natasha are coming over too.”

“All right. Let me figure out transport and I’ll see you real soon.”

~~~~~~

Bucky confronted Steve the moment he got out of the shower.

“Is it Darcy? Darcy’s the one Pierce assaulted?”

“Did she tell you?” Steve eyed Bucky suspiciously, not wanting to share confidential information with Bucky unless he already knew it.

“Yes, I called her just now and she told me the whole story. Alexander Pierce is a scumbag! You have to get him, Steve!”

“That’s why I have to go to work today.”

“Are you going to Darcy’s house? Can I go? I told her I’d visit.”

“That’s a good idea. I’m going to leave after breakfast so you can come with me.”

Steve stopped by Hydra to pick Natasha up and the three of them continued towards Darcy’s home.

“Hey James, how are you doing?” Natasha greeted as she got into the back of Steve’s car.

“I’m okay, I guess.”

“Where’s Tony?"

“Nat…” Steve began, trying to avoid the uncomfortable subject. He had not said anything about Tony and Bucky to anyone else, preferring to give them privacy to work on their issues.

“We’re just spending some time apart. Steve is letting me stay with him for a few days.”

“Word has it that you almost killed Tony,” Natasha continued, directing her attention at Steve. “The kid here anything to do with it?”

“Nat, please don’t talk about Bucky like he’s not here. It’s rude. I don’t want to talk about Tony. You can ask him yourself.”

“All right, all right,” she conceded, holding her hands up. “But please make up soon. The group’s being torn apart because of your little war.”

~~~~~~

Darcy jumped out of her door and threw herself into Bucky’s arms the moment she caught sight of him in her doorway.

“Buckyyy, I’ve missed you!”

Bucky laughed easily.

“Yeah, me too, Darcy.”

“Why don’t you two catch up for a bit while Steve and I consolidate all the information we’ve collected before discussing it with Darcy?” suggested Natasha.

Bucky nodded before being dragged to the kitchen by Darcy.

“Are you hungry? I have plums! I have so many plums!”

“Aww, sure. I could have a plum or two.”

Darcy beamed as she washed the fruit and put together a little fruit platter. She motioned for Bucky to follow her to her bedroom and began interrogating him the moment they closed the door.

“Hey! Why are you staying with Steve? What happened with your mate?”

For the first time, Bucky opened up about what he had seen that day. Tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled the betrayal he experienced. Darcy listened sympathetically, patting his hand in an effort to comfort him.

“What are you going to do now?” Darcy finally asked, when Bucky had finished his tale.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“Can you really accept a relationship with someone who isn’t true to you? Bucky, you deserve the moon and stars. If Tony Stark won’t give them to you, it’s time to move on.”

Bucky smiled weakly at Darcy’s comment.

“First, I’ll have to talk to Tony and Pepper about what happened. I don’t want to make any rash decisions.”

“Of course. I’m in your corner whatever you decide.”

“Thanks, Darcy. How’s the case coming along? Have you decided to press charges against Pierce?”

“Yes, I think I will. I’m sick of these powerful alphas pushing us around like we’re not worth shit, you know? Do you know what Pierce wanted from me? He wanted to match me with one of his disgusting alpha friends, someone who already has five mates! When I refused the match, he threatened to release the compromising pictures he had taken of me! I wonder how many omegas he has pressured into accepting undesirable marriages in the same way. This can’t go on, Bucky. If I don’t speak up, he’s just going to do this to his next victim. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one.”

Bucky nodded grimly, deciding to share his own experience with Darcy.

“He molested me too. I had been especially vulnerable one day. Steve had given me drugs to simulate my heat. He had me tied up so I could not touch myself. When Steve wasn’t in the room, Pierce came in and began touching me.”

Darcy gasped.

“What did he do?”

“I'd been beaten the previous week and Pierce was feeling my marks. He also took pictures of me and forced me to perform oral sex on him. Darcy, it was hell. I feel dirty just thinking about it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Darcy demanded.

“The weird thing is, I thought this was part of my training. I didn’t know it was unplanned for.”

“Bucky!” Darcy exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

“It’s nothing compared to what you went through, really. I think you’ve been so brave.”

“Sexual assault is sexual assault. I hate that this happened to you too!”

"Yeah. If you’re pressing charges against Pierce, I might too. Give us a stronger case you know? I’d love to see Pierce off the streets.”

Darcy nodded.

“Hey, do you want to go to Christine’s place on Friday? She’s invited me over for lunch. We could ask Jane and see if we can make it a mini gathering.”

“Sure,” Bucky agreed readily, happy to have something else planned so he could delay facing Tony and Pepper for another day.

It was close to lunch time when Steve and Natasha asked Bucky and Darcy to join them at the study for a meeting. They informed Darcy that she could make a police report any time she was ready and they would give the police any assistance they required. They decided to make a report the following morning.

~~~~~~

On the way back, Bucky bombarded Steve and Natasha with questions.

“What’s going to happen if Pierce is convicted and jailed? Is there a chance they might shut Hydra down? Are you both going to be out of a job?”

Bucky observed Steve and Natasha as they exchanged meaningful glances via the rearview mirror. Finally, Steve responded.

“Leave the worrying to us. Are you serious about testifying against Pierce?”

“Yes, sure. Why not?”

“The courtroom can be brutal, especially towards omegas reporting alphas for sexual violence. I don’t know if you’ve been following the news but the last few cases didn’t turn out so pretty. Victims were blamed for the assaults. It was either the way they dressed or their behaviour which led to them being attacked. Anything that you’ve ever said or done would be dragged up and used against you to cast a doubt on your integrity.”

“Steve’s right. We’ve got a pretty strong case against Pierce now. Your testimony may not be completely necessary. It might be better to stay out of the spotlight. At least, talk to Tony about it first. Failing to protect you as his mate definitely casts him in a negative light.”

“Yes, okay. I’ll talk to Tony, although I really don’t see how this is his decision to make.”

“Here’s where I go back to work,” Natasha announced, as they pulled into Hydra’s driveway. “Thanks for the ride, Steve. See you again, James,” she called out cheerfully as she left the car without turning backwards.

~~~~~~

On Thursday morning, Steve and Natasha accompanied Darcy to the police station, where she made an official statement. Bucky had gone along to make a statement himself, rationalising that this was his own decision to make so he did not need Tony’s permission.

His testimony was taken by a man who introduced himself as Director Nick Fury. Bucky was surprised when Steve asked if he could sit in during the interview. Bucky was grateful for Steve's presence, feeling more comfortable talking about the incident with Steve in the same room.

Steve was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive back, which caused Bucky to be concerned. When Bucky tried to find out what was on Steve's mind, Steve just put on a smile and told him not to worry about it. 

~~~~~~

Steve awoke in the middle of the night to find Bucky sobbing quietly into the pillow.

“What’s wrong, Bucky?” Steve whispered, sitting upright instantly.

Bucky was too distraught to speak, so Steve just held him and stroked his hair.

“Is this about Pierce?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

“I’ll make him pay for what he did. I promise.”

Bucky was so still that Steve thought he had fallen asleep but for his soft voice in the dark.

“Do you think Tony will still want me back?”

Steve sighed.

“All this that has happened isn’t your fault. You’re a victim. Tony shouldn’t hold it against you. The real question is… do you still want to be with Tony?”

Bucky stayed quiet.

“You do know that leaving Tony is an option, right?”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I left. My parents aren't in the states and I have barely any friends. I can’t get a job, being a stupid omega and all. Is leaving Tony really an option for me?”

“You have me, Bucky. I will take care of you.”

“And what will you have me do? Work at Hydra like Clint? I don’t want to be one of your charity cases!”

“No, Bucky, not like that. If you want, you can be my mate.”

Bucky’s eyes searched Steve’s in the pale moonlight.

“Why? Are you trying to make up for what Tony did?”

“No, I like you. If you decide to leave Tony, I’d want to be with you.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, surprised by this revelation from Steve.

“But I can’t. I can’t be the kind of mate you want,” Bucky protested.

“And what kind of mate do you think I want?” Steve questioned.

“Someone who would roll over and let you hurt them if you were having a bad day!”

Steve swallowed.

“Bucky, there isn’t a single minute where I don’t regret the pain I put you through. I thought I was giving you sound advice and guiding you into becoming a better mate. But having discovered what your marriage is like, I realise how messed up the stuff I said was. I hurt you badly. I hurt your confidence and almost destroyed your self-esteem. If you let me, I will spend every minute of the rest of my life atoning for each tear I've caused you to cry. I could never hurt you again.”

“So it’s guilt then? You want to be with me to feel better about what you did?”

“No. I want to be with you because I’m attracted to you. Yes, of course, I am attracted to your looks and your scent. But more than that, I am in awe of your bravery and strength. Life has not been kind to you, but you’ve taken all the shit it has given you and flung it back in its face. But most of all, Bucky, being with you, makes me want to be a better person. You inspire me to be the best version of myself so I can be worthy of your friendship and some day, your love.”

Bucky felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

“Thank you, Steve,” he whispered, trying not to choke.

Steve nodded.

“You don’t have to make any decisions now. Listen to what Tony and Pepper have to say. I just need you to know that leaving Tony is an option. You don’t have to be trapped in a loveless marriage. But whatever you decide, I will support you.”

Bucky smiled. He inched closer to Steve and let the alpha envelope him in a warm hug before he drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~

On Friday, Steve took Bucky and Darcy to Christine’s home for a lunch gathering with Jane. Bucky was worried that Darcy would be too upset to enjoy the gathering but she surprised him with her resilience, chatting excitedly once she got into the car. She rattled on about her experience at the police station the previous day, even telling Steve and Bucky that one of the policemen was hot.

Christine had prepared a feast for their gathering. Over sandwiches and finger food, the friends listened to Darcy share her horrifying experience with Pierce. She did not provide too many details, the memories of which were still painful for her to recall, but the sharing of her story with sympathetic friends was cathartic and she was grateful for their support.

Christine told the group that she had started a news blogging site covering events and developments related to omega rights. She had already started her website before being at Hydra but had not updated it in a while. Inspired by Peggy, she had updated it with a flurry of news and events, and even interviews from prominent members of society. Her mate, Justin, had not been fond of the idea initially. However, her site had recently gained traction, and was received well by the public. Justin was viewed as a supportive mate who supported the rights of omegas.

Things on Jane’s side were also going smoothly, and the final preparations were being made for her marriage. She had recently met her future mate, Dr Helen Cho, a beta, who was visiting New York to present her recent discovery regarding tissue regeneration. Jane and Helen were instantly attracted to each other, and were looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. Helen told Jane she was planning to move to the United States as she frequently had to collaborate with her counterparts here.

Bucky did not feel comfortable sharing too much about his marriage with his friends. He was well aware that Tony was a public figure and publicising such knowledge would cause his image to take a big hit. Besides, Christine’s mate, Justin, was also one of Tony’s closest rivals, and he did not know if he would take advantage of this information to advance his company’s agenda at the expense of Stark Industries. He merely told them Tony was very busy with work so he was spending a few more days with Steve. At the mention of Steve’s name, the other omegas smiled, fondly recalling the friendly alpha they had encountered at Hydra.

~~~~~~

Bucky was surprised when Steve picked him up not in his vintage Volkswagen Beetle, but a truck. The truck was painted in the colours red, white and blue, with the words ‘ Captain America – Delicious Cheeseburgers” emblazoned in an attention-grabbing way across the sides. Its rims were a pattern of concentric red, white and blue circles with a white star right in the middle.

“What is this vehicle?” Bucky demanded as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Steve looked flustered.

“I’ll explain it to you some other time. Right now, I need to concentrate so I don’t beat a red light or bust a speed limit trying to send you home. I’m late enough as it is!”

“Late for what? Where are you going?”

Steve looked out of the window, refusing to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“I really don’t want to talk about it. Let’s send you home and we can discuss this some other time,” Steve continued, trying to deflect the topic.

Bucky did not back off, his curiosity getting the better of him. He badgered Steve for answers and even went as far to suggest Steve was running a shady side business. Steve finally gave up in the face of Bucky’s persistence. Sighing, Steve agreed to let Bucky go with him, on the condition that Bucky kept whatever he saw a secret.

They turned into an impoverished neighbourhood on the outskirts of Brooklyn, driving past dilapidated homes that lined the streets. Finally, Steve pulled into a school zone and parked his truck in between two of the largest schools in the area.

“Oh, yes, just in time!” exhaled Steve as he jumped out of the truck.

Bucky watched in fascination as the truck transformed into a burger joint. The windows were opened and the awnings were rolled out. Steve scrambled to wipe the surfaces of the counters and prepare his ingredients.

Bucky heard the ringing of a school bell and a long line of students soon formed in front of Steve’s truck, eagerly waiting to buy the cheeseburgers advertised on the truck.

Steve grilled the patties quickly, flipping them with practiced ease. He layered them with cheese, caramelised onions, lettuce and tomatoes before serving them in little paper boxes with the circular star design printed on them.

Steve offered three different combinations of cheeseburgers at a recommended price of $1. Bucky gawked at the price, wondering how on earth Steve was turning over a profit at that price point. Steve never collected any payment directly, but insisted kids drop their payment personally into an opaque box.

Bucky decided to make himself useful, adding the toppings to the orders before placing the burgers in eager little hands. In the kitchen, he listened as Steve greeted each child personally by their names, asking about their families and progress in school. He would sometimes offer advice and always gave them a friendly smile as he thanked them for their business and wished them a happy weekend. With Bucky’s help, Steve served his patrons quickly and soon, everyone who had stood in line had a satisfied stomach and went home.

“Hey, buddy. I saved one for you,” Steve called out, shoving one of his creations into Bucky's outstretched palms.

Bucky found that after serving hundreds of burgers that afternoon, he was famished. Holding the burger, he followed Steve out to one of the picnic mats they had unrolled for Steve's patrons. Bucky took a bite and his mind was blown. The patty was made of high-quality beef, not the cheap ones. It was grilled to perfection. The outside was slightly crisp but the inside soft and tender. The other ingredients were also fresh and complemented the burger perfectly. Bucky thought it could be the best cheeseburger he had ever had.

“Steve! This is amazing! You mean I could have had these every day while staying with you? Why the hell were we ordering takeout?”

Steve chuckled.

“You weren’t supposed to find out about my Friday afternoon side business, which I hope now you’re convinced is perfectly legit.”

“How much does one of these burgers cost to make?” Bucky enquired, tone serious.

“I’m not exactly sure. I’ve never taken note of it.”

“Where do you buy these patties from?”

Bucky blanched as Steve mentioned the name of an upscale butchery that Maya, Tony’s chef, sourced her meat from.

“Do you make money from this venture of yours?”

“I guess profit-making isn’t really my goal here.”

“What is it then? Why do you sell gourmet burgers at low prices every Friday afternoon?”

“When I was growing up, our family was always poor. We always had to save money for visits to the doctor, with me often falling sick and mom contracting cancer. This neighbourhood reminds me of my childhood home, before we moved into Tony's house. Life was more stable after that and the Starks took care of school fees, food and our lodging. But when our friends wanted to hang out after school on Fridays, I always had to say ‘no’, because I couldn’t afford an afternoon out. You already know how Howard paid for me to receive the super serum, which got rid of all my health issues. I've always been grateful for that.

Bucky nodded, fascinated.

“So I guess, when I got older, and had some money of my own, and no one to spend it on, I thought I would give a little love back to those who need it. The kids in this neighbourhood, many of them are raised in single-parent families on minimum wage. You saw them. Many lack nutrition and proper access to healthcare. I sell my burgers to feed them. At the same time, I want them to enjoy their Friday afternoons with their friends. I build a relationship so they know that they can count on me to help them out of any trouble. I don’t want them turning to crime or vice when they can’t cope.”

“Why the need for an opaque box for payment?”

“It's hard to believe, but some of these kids don't even have a dollar for these burgers. I insist they make payment with a closed fist to shield them  from any embarrassment about their finances. I am not going to deprive anyone of a nice afternoon with friends just because they haven’t a dollar to spare.”

When Steve glanced at Bucky, he found him staring at him with an awestruck expression on his face.

“You’re a real-life superhero, you know? Captain America. It's a kickass name.”

Steve laughed, embarrassed. Getting to his feet, he held out a hand and hauled Bucky up.

“Do you still need dinner or was that burger good enough for you?”

“I’m happy for now, but you can make more at home if you want.”

“All right, let’s get out of here.”

~~~~~~

On the drive home, Bucky glanced at his phone and found a number of messages from his group chat with Darcy, Jane and Christine. He also found a message from Tony.

_Hey, when are you coming home? I miss you._

Bucky sighed.

“Tony asks when I’m going home”

“Are you ready to return?”

“I guess so. He has to make an urgent trip to DC to meet Rhodey tomorrow and will only be back on Sunday. Can I stay with you one more day? I don’t want to be alone in the house with Pepper tomorrow. It’ll be awkward.”

Steve nodded.

“Sure, Bucky. You can stay as long as you need. What do you want to do tomorrow? I can take you anywhere you like.”

You know, Steve, I’ve lived in Brooklyn all my life, but I’ve never been to Coney Island.”

Steve gasped, “How is that even possible?”

“My parents were always busy with work. And then I was always so busy with school and training to take a break. It just never happened. I thought maybe Tony would take me there at some point, but he’s always been too busy. If you’re really not doing anything else tomorrow, I’d really like it if you went with me.”

“Bucky, you sure about this? Maybe you should save your first trip there to go with Tony.”

“Right now, I want to go there with you.”

Steve nodded. “Sure, Buck. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a real story of a man who sells octopus dumplings in Japan for really low prices to needy students. The story moved me so much and just seemed like the sort of thing Steve would do too! You can google "uncle fist takoyaki" to read about this really inspiring man! We're in the endgame now. And Bucky has decided to take a more active role in his own fate! Thanks so much for reading! Love!


	11. Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky to Coney Island.

Bucky found a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his body the next morning. It felt heavenly waking up in a warm embrace. Sleeping in his own room meant he always woke up alone. He lay as still as he could, hoping Steve would sleep in so he could relish this moment a little longer.

Unfortunately, Steve Rogers, ball of sunshine, human golden retriever, was a morning person.

Bucky felt his arms stiffen before they were abruptly pulled away.

“Oh fuck! Shit! I’m so sorry! Oh my God! I didn’t mean to.”

“Language!” Bucky chastised, a smirk forming at the sides of his mouth as he turned around to face the panicking alpha.

“Did I do anything?” Steve asked in an urgent whisper.

“No, you didn’t. You just held me. Thanks. I really needed that.”

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, okay. Great! I’m so sorry. It’s just that I’ve not had anyone in my bed for the longest time and you smell so good.

“What do I smell like to you?” Bucky asked, intrigued.

“Like winter. You smell like the fir trees of Siberia. Fresh, clean and strong.”

“You’ve been to Siberia?”

“Yes, once. I went with my parents. Dad was sent there on a business trip and he took mom and me there. The cold wasn’t great for my asthma and I couldn’t do any of the winter sports. But you know, the fir trees that covered that landscape, I would never forget that scent. Even though it was one of the most physically demanding holidays I had been on, it is one of my happiest memories. The last trip I had with my parents before Dad passed.”

Bucky placed his hand over Steve’s.

“I’m glad I remind you of something happy. Your scent makes me happy too.”

“Yeah? What do I smell like?”

Bucky closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“You smell like peppermint and just a hint of lemon. Like my favourite shampoo and body wash. It brings to mind hot baths after a long day of school. It's nice.”

Steve smiled fondly at Bucky. Ruffling his hair, Steve told Bucky to get dressed so they could have an early start on an eventful day.

~~~~~~

During their short drive to Coney Island, Steve described the different attractions at Coney Island so they could plan their day.

They decided to head to the beach first, before having a late lunch. Steve had managed to get last-minute tickets to watch the Brooklyn Cyclones in the afternoon. The game would be followed by a visit to Luna Park, where they would ride the famed Cyclone rollercoaster. Finally, they would end their day with a ride on the Wonder Wheel at Deno’s Amusement Park.

“How many times have you been there?” Bucky asked, impressed by Steve’s extensive knowledge of the island’s attractions.

“I worked there every summer when I was in college,” Steve answered sheepishly. I’ve drawn caricatures of visitors by the beach, sold hotdogs and popcorn at the MCU stadium, grilled burgers at one of the restaurants at Luna Park. In my final year, I worked as a ride assistant at the Wonder Wheel. Well, things may have changed a little bit here and there, and we can always adjust our plan as we go along, but I think it’s a pretty good start.”

Steve continued.

"You know, you’re the first person I’ve taken to Coney Island. I’m so excited.”

“Yes, I can tell. You’re acting like it’s a date.”

“You mean it isn’t?” Steve asked, lips quirking upwards in a smile.

“Thank you for taking me,” Bucky whispered, smiling shyly.

~~~~~~

Bucky cursed under his breath as he watched Steve take off his shirt. Despite sharing a bed with Steve for close to a week, he had never seen him without his clothes. Sure, Steve favoured close-fitting clothes and Bucky knew he had a fantastic body, but the sight of his shirtless body was one he simply could not tear his eyes away from.

Noticing Bucky’s discomfort, Steve asked, “Hey, everything okay? You seem upset.”

“I forgot we had to take off our clothes,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve chuckled, “What’s wrong with that? I’ve seen you! You’ve nothing to be shy about.”

After some cajoling involving promises of ice cream and a multitude of other junk food, Bucky relented and took his top off, leaving him in a pair of blue shorts he had borrowed from Steve.

Steve whistled quietly.

“See? You look fantastic! Be confident!”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re practically the hottest guy on the beach.”

“Ooh! You think I’m hot?” Steve asked, winking.

“I take it back.”

“Too late,” Steve called out as he tossed Bucky a bottle of sunscreen lotion. “Better cover yourself before you get burnt.”

Bucky nodded, squirting the lotion on his palms and applied it to his face, neck, chest and limbs.

“Need me to help you with your back?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Steve squeezed a liberal amount of lotion on his palms and began to cover Bucky’s back with it. The last time he had seen Bucky’s back, it was covered in angry red welts. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, relieved that he had not left any scars on the soft skin. He moved in little circles, occasionally applying a little pressure, which helped to ease some of the tension in Bucky’s neck, shoulders and back.

“You’re so good at this,” Bucky gasped, as Steve applied pressure to a particularly troublesome spot at his lower back.”

When Steve was done, Bucky decided to return the favour. He swung his left leg over so he could sit on Steve's lower back. He worked from Steve’s neck and proceeded downwards. He tried to imitate Steve’s motions, using his right thumb to apply pressure to the left side of Steve’s neck and his left thumb to apply pressure to the right side of Steve’s neck. He moved his thumbs in little circles along Steve’s shoulder blades. Whenever he detected some stiffness, he paid more attention to that area, deftly easing any knots that Steve had. Steve sighed happily in response to Bucky’s ministrations, content to let Bucky do whatever he liked since he obviously had a natural talent for it.

~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky were sprawled on the warm sand when a frisbee came spinning towards them. Bucky’s eyes widened, but like a deer in headlights, he was unable to move. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact. When the spinning stopped, he opened his eyes to see that Steve had leapt up from his position beside him to catch the frisbee in mid-air, inches from Bucky’s nose.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry!” a young omega, who introduced himself as Scott Lang, called out as he hurried over to apologise and check if Bucky was all right.

Bucky assured Scott he was fine and not to worry about him.

Scott turned his attention to Steve.

“Oh my God! You’ve got mad skills. Come play with us!” he invited, jerking his head in the direction of a group of three beach-goers.

Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure, we’d love to, Steve answered quickly, as he got up before helping Bucky to his feet.

Scott introduced Steve and Bucky to his friends, Luis, Dave and Kurt. Steve joined Scott and Luis while Bucky joined Dave and Kurt’s team. It was soon clear that they were playing amongst one of the ultimate frisbee greats. With his superhuman running and jumping abilities, Steve could catch any throw, even the ones that were out of range.

Watching Steve in action ignited the competitive side of Bucky. He quickly devised some strategies with Dave and Kurt to catch up with the other team. Bucky’s team successfully counter-attacked by focusing their attention on their weak link, Luis. The strategies Bucky came up with worked flawlessly and the gap between the points began to close. Steve smiled in amusement as he watched Bucky move about gracefully on the beach, barking orders at Dave and Kurt. Finally, Luis shouted that he was too hungry to continue playing, effectively ending the game. They finished with a score of 30 - 28, with Steve’s team taking the win.

“Thanks for playing with us! You’re a legend, man!” Scott gushed as he shook Steve’s hand. 

Luis, Dave and Kurt waved at Steve and Bucky from a distance.

Dave turned around and shouted, “Enjoy your day, lovebirds!” as Luis and Kurt whistled and cheered boisterously.

Bucky blushed, covering his face with his towel, as Steve laughed.

“Why are you so good at Frisbee?”

“I played Ultimate Frisbee in college,” Steve answered. “Tony, Natasha and Sam were on my team too. We were called the Avengers.”

“Is that why they call you cap?”

“Yes, I was made captain in our final year, the year we won the college championship.”

“Wow,” Bucky whispered, impressed.

“I still have the trophy. It was one of my proudest moments."

~~~~~~

Famished after their frisbee game, Steve took Bucky to Nathan’s Famous, a restaurant that specialised in hotdogs, for lunch. Bucky watched in amusement as their server attempted to flirt with Steve, batting her eyelashes at him seductively. Once they found a table, Bucky started digging through the napkins.

“Aha! he exclaimed, holding up a napkin with the server’s name and phone number on it. He folded it carefully and tucked it into Steve’s wallet.

“You should call Kristen sometime. She’s pretty and she’s really into you.”

“No.”

“Oh, wait. What about that accountant from Hydra? Laura? Lisa?

“Lillian. Lip piercing, right?”

“Yeah, she’s cute.”

“Yeah, I’m not ready for that.”

Over their chilli dogs and old-fashioned lemonade, Bucky continued to tease Steve mercilessly about his love life. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Steve whispered, wearing an expression that made the younger man hold his breath. “You know you’re the only one I want.”

~~~~~~

Clearing their trays, Steve hurried Bucky out of the restaurant towards the MCU stadium for their baseball game, which was about to start.

Bucky soaked up the energy that was overflowing in the MCU stadium. He had missed this – the nervous players, cheering spectators, popcorn stands.

The stadium was filled as the spectators were expecting a good game between the Brooklyn Cyclones and Staten Island Yankees. Bucky watched in amusement as the hardcore fans wearing their favourite team’s jerseys organised the crowd in cheers as they waved their homemade banners.

Bucky had not played much baseball in school, preferring basketball and soccer. However, as a sports enthusiast, he had supported his school’s baseball teams by attending all their games.

“Thanks, Steve,” he called out as Steve handed him a bag of popcorn and some soda. The stadium was noisy with rambunctious spectators, so Steve and Bucky decided to save the conversation for later.

Bucky was surprised when a number of athletes from both teams did not stand for the national anthem, preferring to remain with one knee on the ground with their arms linked.

Bucky had first read about athletes taking a knee during the national anthem at sports games about two years ago, in protest of the new laws which further oppressed the omegas in the United States. In the first year, those who did it were considered unpatriotic and were fined or asked to leave their clubs. It seemed like the movement was finally gaining momentum, as more and more athletes began doing it at sports games to protest what they thought were regressive policies designed by clueless alphas.

At the end of the national anthem, Bucky began to hear the faint chanting of “U-S-A, U-S-A”. Several spectators had gotten up to show their support for the players’ actions. The chants got louder as more spectators, including Steve, began joining in. Bolstered by the reaction of the supporters around him, Bucky found himself cheering along, adrenaline coursing his veins as he realised this was the first time he was demonstrating in public for equal omega rights.

The crowd cheered for close to five minutes before the hosts thanked them for their energy and invited them to sit down so the game could begin. The game lived up to the crowd’s expectations. The high morale of both teams was visible, as the players scrambled around energetically amidst the cheers of their supporters.

The Brooklyn Cyclones were leading ever so slightly, but there was always a chance they would be overtaken at the next inning so the fans did not dare become complacent. Bucky gripped the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles had turned white. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Steve had also begun biting his nails.

The tension was momentarily suspended at half-time. Spectators visibly relaxed as they went on bathroom breaks or purchased more beverages. Steve and Bucky chose that time to check their phones and respond to messages. Bucky had received a couple of messages from Tony, asking if he should pick Bucky up from Steve’s place the following day.

Bucky was about to respond when he noticed the spectators around him staring expectantly at Steve and him. Steve, who had also noticed this, looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was then that Bucky saw their image on one of the jumbotron screens in the arena. They were inside a heart-shaped frame with the words “Kiss Cam” prominently displayed above their confused-looking faces. The spectators around them began chanting “kiss, kiss” in unison.

Steve and he tried to ignore this awkward moment, hoping the cameraman or lady would find another unfortunate pair to hassle, but they were determined to have a kiss from Steve and Bucky.

Looking at Bucky, Steve whispered, “Hey, do you want to?”

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re gonna stop otherwise.”

Steve nodded, before leaning towards Bucky and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Bucky felt his cheek burn with the electricity of Steve’s soft lips.

Steve had kissed him before, but this felt different, now that he knew Steve wanted him. Steve did not pull away immediately, choosing to linger, and Bucky could inhale his intoxicating scent. When the interest around them finally died down, Steve pulled away, groaning and covering his burning cheeks with his large hands.

They did not say a word to each other after the kiss, focusing their attention on nail-biting competition between the Cyclones and the Yankees. The home crowd went ballistic as the Cyclones finally won the game by a narrow margin, erupting in cheers and screams.

~~~~~~

Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrist and led him out of the stadium, claiming that this was the best time to leave. A minute’s delay and they would be caught in a sweaty, messy human traffic jam.

“Where are we hurrying off to, Steve?” Bucky called out as he tried to keep up with Steve’s purposeful strides.

Steve ignored the question, grabbing Bucky’s hand so they would not be separated in the crowd.

When Bucky caught sight of the 26m tall, 800m-long track, his stomach lurched.

“What the hell? No, I am not going on that thing.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Bucky allowed Steve to drag him to the back of the line, which was not long at all despite its world-famous reputation.

“Is this safe?”

“There have been accidents. But considering the number of people who ride this every year, I think the statistics are in favour of us emerging unscathed.”

Bucky groaned.

“Have you been on it yourself?”

“Nope,” Steve answered readily, popping the ‘p’. “But everyone says it’s fun, so it must be!”

“Last chance to escape,” Steve whispered to Bucky, as they found themselves in front of the line.

Reluctantly, Bucky climbed into the seat and Steve got in beside him. It was a squeeze, and Bucky found his knee making unavoidable contact with Steve’s, as they both had super long legs.

Bucky stole a quick glance at Steve and realised, to his amusement, that Steve was looking quite pale and was breathing heavily himself.

“Steve? Are you freaking out on me right now?"

“You know what, Bucky? I’ve changed my mind. Let’s go.”

Bucky giggled.

“No, you can’t go. I am going to ride this and you are coming with me.”

Steve swallowed, clutching the handlebars in front of them so hard his knuckles were white.

Their car began to move and both men decided to stop talking. The first few turns and drops were thrilling, and squeals of excitement could be heard from the other riders.

Bucky felt his heart racing as their car ascended up the lift to reach the peak of the 26m ride. He turned to his left, intending to get Steve to raise his hands up when he found the alpha close to hyperventilating.

“Oh my God, Steve. It’s okay,” he whispered soothingly, as he held Steve’s hands, which were still grabbing the handlebars. Bucky pulled Steve close to his chest and patted his back. He advised Steve to close his eyes and reminded him to breathe. Preoccupied with helping Steve to calm down, the rest of the ride went by in a blur.

When their car finally came to a stop, Bucky lifted Steve’s head slowly to look at him carefully. Steve’s face was green. Bucky helped him stagger out of the car and they hobbled unsteadily towards the exit. They had barely made it out when Steve doubled over next to a drain and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Bucky patted Steve’s back to comfort him, hoping it would calm him down. He rummaged through his bag for some wet tissues to clean Steve up with. Bucky also found him some water and mints to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked carefully, holding on to Steve so he would not collapse.

“Yes, yes,” Steve waved Bucky’s concern off. “I’m just mortified.”

Bucky giggled.

“Now that your stomach’s empty, should we go fill it up again with junk food?”

“Sure,” Steve agreed good-naturedly, tugging Bucky along towards the food stalls.

They picked up sliders at White Castle Express and gelato cones from Coney’s Cones.

The queasiness that Steve experienced did not prevent him from enjoying the pistachio cone he held possessively in his hand. The delightful nutty flavour and sugar rush helped him regain his composure and he felt more like himself in a few minutes.

Bucky also enjoyed the mint ice cream cone he had selected. He was relieved Steve had recovered from their experience but couldn’t stop grinning every time he recalled Steve’s adorably terrified expression on the ride.

~~~~~~

After they picked up an assortment of other snacks including candy floss and popcorn, they decided to begin queue for a spot on the Wonder Wheel, timing their entry so that they would be on the ferris wheel right about when the sun was setting.

Bucky found himself struggling with the food he had picked up. He wished he had another pair of arms so he could have the candy floss, popcorn and sliders all at the same time. Steve smirked as he watched another piece of candy floss land on Bucky’s shoe.

“Here, let me hold that for you,” he offered, taking the giant rainbow candy floss from Bucky’s hand.

They soon found it easier for Bucky to feed both he and Steve the popcorn while Steve held on to the candy floss and fed it to Bucky on request. They started on the sliders soon after, with Steve and Bucky trading sliders midway so they could try an alternative flavour.

They were close to the front of the queue by the time they had consumed their dinner and snacks. Steve glanced at his watch. They were right on schedule.

They were ushered into one of the cars which slowly began its ascent. The reddish hues of the setting sun illuminated the wispy clouds around it, creating a breathtaking sight.

Bucky grabbed his phone and began snapping pictures of the fantastic view. On a whim, Steve took Bucky’s phone and snapped a picture of both of them, smiles so bright they rivalled the stars that had begun appearing in the darkening sky.

By the time they reached the top of the ferris wheel, the sun had set and Bucky could see Manhattan and a large part of Brooklyn lit up against the dark sky. It took his breath away.

“This is beautiful!” he gushed, turning to look at Steve.

“Yeah, it sure is,” Steve agreed, offering Bucky a small smile.

Bucky leaned towards Steve, accidentally brushing his hand against Steve’s. The alpha shuddered and took Bucky’s palm in his warm hand. Bucky’s eyes widened and he studied Steve closely with his heart thumping against his chest.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” Steve whispered, as he moved closer to Bucky and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Bucky’s lip.

Bucky could hardly believe what had just happened. Steve had just kissed him! On the mouth!

Steve was looking at him intently, studying his expressions closely to gauge Bucky’s reaction. It was his turn to be surprised when Bucky closed the distance between them and kissed Steve back in the centre of his mouth. Steve let go of Bucky’s hand so he could put his arms around Bucky’s face, cradling it so Bucky would not have the chance to move back. He glanced quickly at Bucky, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Before Bucky could change his mind, Steve deepened the kiss as he felt Bucky open his mouth, yielding in a moment of passion.

Bucky had been looking forward to seeing the Rockaways during their descent but he would have to plan another trip to Coney Island because he spent the remainder of their ride locking lips with Steve Rogers.

They were interrupted by a grumpy ride attendant who cleared his throat loudly, glaring at Steve and Bucky as they apologised profusely for holding up the line. Fortunately, the patrons in the queue were far more understanding, some even whistling and applauding their public display of affection. This prompted them to scramble out of the ferris wheel car, and Bucky nearly broke into a run in order to escape from the awkwardness.

"Was that your first kiss since Peggy?" Bucky asked, when they were back in Steve's car.

"That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that. It was nice, Steve. Thank you." 

They drove home in silence and guilt began to build up as Bucky recognised that by kissing Steve, he had also let Tony down. 

~~~~~~

Towelling his hair, Bucky contemplated spending the night in Steve’s guest room so as to avoid any difficult conversations about the nature of their relationship. However, before he could escape, Steve emerged from the bathroom, dressed for sleep. He sat down next to Bucky on his bed.

“Can we talk?” Steve began.

“What about?” Bucky replied hesitantly.

“The future. I can’t let you just go back to Tony without saying anything. I’d regret it for the rest of my life. So, I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay here, with me.”

“Thank you. I’m touched. And so grateful. Really, Steve. I am so so grateful.”

“That’s all?”

“No, no. Of course not. It’s just that… I have a different life.”

“Yes, I know. But your life with me could be just as good. Better, even, maybe.”

“Steve, believe me, I want to stay. But I can’t end my marriage just because we kissed.”

“You could end your marriage because Tony isn’t treating you right.”

“I have to go back first. Find out what’s going on.”

“Tell me I’m not the only one who feels something.”

“You’re not the only one,” Bucky answered slowly, drowning in those baby blue pupils.

Bucky closed his eyes as he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around him. He stayed awake as long as he could, his heart aching as he realised this could be his last time in Steve’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognise the film I shamelessly ripped off when Steve asked Bucky to stay? It's from the Saoirse Ronan film Brooklyn and I became obsessed with Brooklyn, especially Coney Island, after watching it. Coincidentally, Jim was also asking Eilis to leave her husband named Tony for him. And the last few lines are from Ben Wyatt and Leslie Knope in Parks and Recreation. I just love stealing dialogue from other films / TV shows!


	12. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes home and has a heart-to-heart talk with Tony. Steve and Tony reconcile.

Bucky fidgeted uneasily in the passenger seat on the drive back to his home with Tony. He struggled to find the words to express the growing feelings he had for Steve. It was hard because he could not promise Steve anything, not knowing where his marriage was headed.

But one thing was certain. He was going to miss Steve. In many ways, Steve had been his alpha for the last five weeks. He had taken care of Bucky, fed him, held him, comforted him. He had probably spent more time with Steve in the last month than with Tony in one full year of marriage.

“You all right, pal?” Steve questioned, looking sideways at Bucky with concern in his eyes.

Bucky nodded quickly, turning his face towards the window so Steve would not see his eyes filling with tears.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Steve whispered urgently as he pulled over by the side of the road so he could talk.

“I’m going to miss you, Steve. You’ve been so wonderful and I’m truly grateful for everything. I’m sorry I can’t give you anything in return. I don’t even know if I will see you again,” Bucky managed to say between sobs.

Steve pulled Bucky close to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, rubbing his back gently as he let Bucky cry it out.

“I’m so sorry about your shirt,” Bucky whispered, blinking so he could focus on the damp patch on Steve’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? Do you really want to go home?”

“I have to.”

Steve nodded, aware that Bucky’s mind was made up.

~~~~~~

When Steve pulled into Tony’s driveway, Bucky had regained his composure. His eyes were still a little red and his lashes were wet, but one could not tell he had been crying unless they looked closely.

“Here we are,” he announced.

“Home sweet home, I guess,” Bucky said, with a wry smile.

"Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone," Steve reminded Bucky. 

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"Punk," Steve whispered affectionately as he ruffled Bucky's hair. 

"Jerk," Bucky retorted, a soft look in his eyes. 

The front door of the house swung open and Tony walked out, heading directly for the passenger side of Steve’s car.

“Hey, Bucky!” Tony greeted cheerfully as he helped Bucky out and pulled him into a hug. “I missed you.”

“Yeah? I missed you too, Tony. You have no idea,” Bucky whispered as he inhaled Tony’s familiar scent.

“Come on, let’s get you back home.”

Bucky nodded. He turned back to wave goodbye to Steve, his heart breaking at the thought that he might never see Steve again.

Pepper was leaning against the doorframe and Bucky found that in that moment, he no longer felt any anger or unhappiness towards her. He let Pepper pull him into a hug before going into the house. He noticed that Tony had not followed him into the house but had got into Steve’s car instead.

Steve looked up at Tony, surprised. He knew he would have to speak with Tony eventually, but he had not expected it to be quite so soon.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Steve began quietly.

“Can’t say I didn’t deserve it.”

“I don’t mean to make things difficult.”

“Yes, because you’re a very polite person.”

“But when I see something that isn’t right, I can’t ignore it. Sometimes, I wish I could.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. Sometimes…”

“Sometimes, I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don’t wanna see you gone. For the longest time, Steve, you’ve been my best friend. I need you.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s eyes softened. “I missed you, Tony.”

“Me too, Steve.”

“So what are you planning to do about Bucky?”

“I’ll tell him the truth. Let him decide what we do.”

“What is the truth?”

“The truth is, I’m queer. I’m attracted to alphas. And Pepper, I love her. I always have.”

“Why did you marry Bucky if you loved someone else?”

“Almost everyone knows that two years ago, I was attacked by terrorists, leaving shrapnel in my heart. What fewer people know is that while the world presumed I was dead, the rights to Stark Industries were transferred to Obadiah Stane because I do not have an heir and our country has dumb laws. It was fortunate that I managed to return to New York and wrestle back control of the company. There were clear signs that Obadiah was going to sell Stark tech to our political enemies.”

Finding that Steve was still listening, Tony continued his story.

“After this close shave, Pepper and I decided that I had to have an heir, preferably one of my own, to leave the company to. Being an alpha herself, we could never have kids. We ended our relationship so I could be with someone who could have children with me. I was hoping to have pups with Bucky, but I wasn’t sure if he was ready, so I decided to wait. Besides, I have difficulties knotting with him because I’m still in love with someone else.”

A look of sympathy flashed in Steve’s eyes.

“I thought I could bury my feelings for Pepper so deep I wouldn’t be able to find them. For a while, we were successful at having a professional working relationship. But last month, when Bucky was not around, I had a number of anxiety attacks and the only way I could sleep was to have Pepper in bed with me. We were only sleeping, no sex I swear, but I can’t say for sure that it would not have eventually led to that. Whatever it is, sex or no sex, I haven’t been honest with Bucky and emotionally, I was cheating on him the whole time. I’m ashamed of what I did. Truly I am. But I don’t know if I can really ever let Pepper go.”

“Do you love him at all?”

“Yes, I would protect him with my life, if you must know. But it’s more the same sort of love one has for a younger brother.”

“He loves you. Not like an elder brother.”

“I know. And I feel horrible for hurting him like that. But nothing changes the fact that I love Pepper and I can’t stop. But I guess you wouldn’t know what it’s like to be in love with someone you can’t have.”

“You'd be surprised.”

“What? Who?”

“While we’re being honest, I should tell you. I’m not sure when it started but I’ve developed feelings for Bucky. I tried not to get attached to him because he had you, but when I saw what was going on between you and Pepper, I was filled with an intense desire to protect him from getting hurt. I did not want to complicate matters for him, but I couldn’t curb the strong feelings that were growing. I’ve never been more attracted to anyone in my life. And please don’t be mad at Bucky because this was 100% my idea. I kissed him last night.”

There was a long pause.

“Wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes, you’re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”

“Am I supposed to punch you? I feel like I should.”

Steve laughed.

“You’re more than welcome to. Can’t say I wouldn’t deserve it.”

“So what does Bucky feel?”

“I’m not sure. He’s very confused right now. I'm sorry, Tony. I tried to convince him to leave you and I even offered to be his mate. But he said he needed to talk to you and Pepper first, so here we are. But Tony, he’s really been through a lot. You can't hurt him again.”

“How was Hydra?”

Tony listened carefully as Steve told him about Bucky’s experience in Hydra, turning red when Steve brought up the fact that Pierce had been there and had violated Bucky while he was in their care.

“What the hell, Steve? You were supposed to protect him!”

“Yes, I know. I'm sorry.”

“Why are you only telling me now?”

“Bucky only told me about it a few days ago. And a few days ago we weren’t talking.”

“How’s the case against Pierce coming along? Nat said that you guys are going for the kill this time.”

“Yup. Hopefully, in a few months, he will be off the streets and the world will be a safer place. If you could give us the dirt on his weapons development programme, it would really help strengthen our case.”

“I told you. I don’t want to join your super-secret boy band.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, Bucky is part of our super-secret boy band. He’s testifying against Pierce.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And we’ve some leads on Stane as well so we could try to get them both at the same time.”

“Okay, fine. I’m in. Tell me what you need.”

“Nat will be in touch with you. For now, you better head back in and talk to Bucky. He’s probably wondering where you are.”

“Yeah, thanks for everything, Steve. I know I messed up. But thank you for taking care of Bucky. I’ll work things out, I promise. Let him decide what we should do next.”

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, it was good to see you, Tony.”

“Good to see you too, Cap.”

They exchanged a brief hug before Tony got out of the vehicle and headed back into his home.

~~~~~~

Tony found Bucky in his bedroom, unpacking his things.

“Hey, where did you get that?” Tony asked, pointing at his patchwork quilt.

“Your mom gave it to me. Is it okay for me to keep it or do you want it back?”

Tony shrugged. He grabbed Bucky’s hands, guiding his mate to sit on the bed beside him.

“Bucky, I am very sorry I hurt you. You’ve been a wonderful mate, nothing short of perfect. I’ve not been honest with you.”

Looking up, Tony found that Bucky expected him to continue so he did.

“I’m queer. I’m attracted to other alphas. I’ve been this way all my life.”

Bucky nodded.

“Who knows about it?”

“I’ve kept it a secret for the longest time.  The only people who knew about it were Pepper and Rhodey. And now Steve. And you.”

“Thanks for telling me, I guess.”

“Bucky, I’m sorry I can’t be the mate you want and need. Worse, I lied and cheated on you. If you want to end our marriage, we can. I’ll set aside a sum of money, make sure you’re comfortable. I’ll do my best to ensure no harm is done to your reputation. You’ll be free to marry again if that’s what you want.”

“Why did you marry me?”

“The truth? I need an heir. Our laws dictate that control of Stark Industries goes to Obadiah Stane in the case of my death. If he ever gets control of our company, innocent people are going to be hurt. I can’t let that happen. Pepper and I had been in a relationship for close to ten years, but we kept it a secret because the world still isn’t ready for a relationship like ours. Before we got married, Pepper and I broke up and we agreed to maintain a purely professional relationship. There is no way I can stop having contact with her. She’s a huge part of Stark Industries and my work. When you were gone, I had anxiety attacks and the only way I could sleep was if she came to bed with me. She refused to do it at first, reminding me of my wedding vows. But she wasn’t blind to the fact that I was suffering and in a moment of weakness, she caved in so I could get some rest. I’m sorry, Bucky. I really am.”

“Okay,” Bucky said.

“Okay?” Tony repeated, puzzled. “What do you mean ‘okay’?”

“I mean I understand now. Thank you for explaining it to me.”

“You’re not upset?”

“I was, I guess. You’re my first love, Tony. I’d never been in a relationship before. All I wanted was for you to love me back. But, I know you can’t help the way you feel. Or the way you are.”

Tony nodded.

“What’s it like being with another alpha?” Bucky asked, curious.

“Do you mean sex or what?”

“Yes.”

“It’s the same I guess.”

“Can you pop your knot when you’re with her?”

Tony looked a little uncomfortable but he answered the question.

“I guess so. A lot of it has to do with her scent.”

“So if we were to have sex while Pepper was there, you could knot with me?”

“Why are you asking? Do you have a secret fetish I don’t know about?”

Bucky giggled.

“I was just wondering if we could conceive a child with Pepper's help.”

Tony frowned in confusion.

“After everything I told you, you want to have a child? With me?”

“Yes. You should have an heir to leave your company too. Not having children means you wouldn’t be able to pass on your incredible brains. Do you really want to deprive the world of its next genius?”

“How is this going to work? Are we going to stay married?”

“I’ll have your child. We probably have to stay married for a while to make all of it legit. And we might have to include Pepper in our marriage, so when I leave, and I will leave, you both will be the legal parents of our kid. We can’t afford to have any legal disputes regarding our child's birthright and inheritance.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Like you, I don’t want to see your company fall into the wrong hands. I love you and Pepper. You may not love me the way you love her, but you have been kind and generous to me. You both deserve to be happy. If helping you have children can do that, then I’ll be happy to do it for you.”

“No, Bucky. I can’t allow you to do that. How is this fair to you in any way? We’re talking about ten months of pregnancy, months of morning sickness, bodily discomforts, permanent changes to your body, the risks of delivering a child, breastfeeding. Are you doing this as a result of some messed-up doctrine Hydra planted in your head?”

“No, Tony. I am exercising my free will here to help you with your legacy.”

“But what do you gain from this?”

“The knowledge that Stark Industries in safe hands, that you and Pepper are happy and maybe the chance of me finding love as well.”

“Steve?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, remembering that Tony had spent some time talking to Steve in the car. His face clouded over with guilt and anxiety.

“Did he tell you? I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to.”

Tony took the tearful omega into his arms.

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I’m not mad at all. Steve’s crazy about you.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, looking up.

“Said he’s never been more attracted to anyone in his life.”

Bucky tried unsuccessfully to contain the smile spreading across his face.

“Hey, should we talk to your parents about our plans? I don’t want to hide something so important from them.”

Tony sighed. “Yes, I think we should. The bigger challenge will be convincing Pepper to do this with us.”

“We’ll work through them, one at a time,” Bucky reassured Tony, softly squeezing his hand.

~~~~~~

Talking to Howard and Maria was a lot less intimidating than Bucky had expected. Tony and Bucky left out a number of details, like the fact that Tony and Pepper were still being intimate and that Bucky and Steve’s growing feelings towards each other.

Seated in the Howard and Maria's living room, Tony kept to the relevant facts, telling his parents about his sexual orientation and his attraction to Pepper. He shared Bucky’s plan about including Pepper in the marriage before bearing their child and finally leaving the household.

Bucky’s eyes flitted between Howard and Maria, trying to gauge their reactions as Tony spoke. Maria did not seem surprised by Tony’s revelation. Perhaps, as his mother, she had already sensed it. However, she was surprised that they planned to continue with their marriage and bear a child. She glanced in concern at Bucky, trying to assess if he had been under pressure to agree to these terms.

Howard was much harder to read. He kept a straight face throughout their interaction, occasionally asking Tony questions to clarify some of his doubts. After he had got all the answers he needed, he excused himself for a quick walk around the garden, saying he needed some time to clear his head and consider what he had just learnt.

Maria, Tony and Bucky looked at one another awkwardly in Howard’s absence. Playing the perfect host, Maria refilled their tea and insisted they continue to snack on the treats she had specially prepared for their visit.

She asked Bucky about his plans for the future, assuring him that he would always be considered a member of their household and they would look out for him even when his marriage with Tony was dissolved.

Bucky almost collapsed in relief when Howard returned to the living room, the growing tension becoming completely unbearable.

He took a sip of his tea, completely unfazed.

“Well?” Tony demanded, beginning to frown.

“Well, what?”

“What do you think?”

“Are you seeking my opinion?”

“Yes? And your approval? Are you okay with our plan?”

“Tony, you’re a grown man. This is a personal matter between you and your mate or mates. You’ve capable of running a multi-billion dollar company with a hundred thousand employees. I trust your judgement.”

Tony was taken aback.

“You do?”

“I don’t get to say it much, Tony. You’ve changed the world and the lives of people. For the better. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Tony’s voice began to crack.

“You are? Even though I’m not the alpha everyone thinks I am? I’m not the son and heir you want me to be?”

“Tony, I built Stark Industries for you. It is my life’s work. But I’ve handed the keys over to you. You have taken them and changed the world. You see, Tony, what is, and always will be, my greatest creation… is you.”

Tony’s face scrunched up as he ugly-cried in Maria's arms.  

Howard continued, “I’m sorry I never told you earlier and made you question it. I will always be proud that you’re my son.”

Bucky felt his eyes filling up as he witnessed this tender moment of acceptance and love between the Starks.

He found himself missing his own family. What would they think of what he had become and the decisions he was about to make? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! An extra chapter today! Because it's a Sunday! I may have to miss tomorrow's update due to work though. I hope you like this one! Love!


	13. Courting Miss Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pepper leaves, Tony goes into self-destruct mode but Bucky will not stand for it. Together, they formulate a plan to win her heart.

Tony was right. Pepper was going to be trouble.

After returning home, Bucky managed to speak with Pepper about her relationship with Tony. Overwhelmed with guilt, she would not stop apologising for causing a rift in his marriage despite Bucky’s assurances that Tony’s sexual preference was bound to be an issue for them sooner or later.

When Bucky told her he was willing to be a surrogate for them, Pepper vehemently shot the idea down, declaring she would not be a part of their depraved plan. With her feeling so strongly against it, Tony and Bucky had no choice but to back off and give her time to come around.

Tension at home was high, with Tony and Pepper fighting over other issues. The shrapnel in Tony’s heart continued to give him trouble and he came close to having a heart attack during work one day. Tony, being Tony, refused to put aside his work on his powered suits to attend to his health. He continued to spend sleepless nights in his lab, surviving on ‘power naps’ and copious amounts of caffeine.

One day, Pepper decided she had had enough.

“Tony, I can’t do this anymore. I quit.”

“You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I’m trying to protect the people I’ve put in harm’s way, you’re going to walk out?”

“You’re going to kill yourself, Tony. I’m not going to be part of it.”

“I shouldn’t be alive… unless it was for a reason. I’m not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart it’s right.”

“I’m not even sure you have one,” she hissed as she stormed out the front door with her bags.

~~~~~~

It was after Pepper left that Bucky understood how dependent Tony was on her. Without her, he was unable to function even at a basic level. He spent close to all his time locked in his lab, refusing food, sleep or company.

So one day Bucky decided he too, had had enough.

He asked Jarvis to override the security controls so he could gain entry to Tony’s lab, where Tony was in the middle of trying on a suit he referred to as Mark 46. He looked ridiculous as he attempted to fly around his lab in a half-completed suit.

“What is going on here?”

“Let’s face it. This is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Tony muttered.

“You need to stop. We’re having dinner.”

“Give me a scotch. I’m starving.”

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Bucky huffed, as he hauled Tony to his feet. “We are going upstairs to eat the dinner that I have lovingly prepared for you.”

Too weak to protest, Tony allowed Bucky to march him towards their dining room, where a mix of heavenly aromas greeted him.

“You made all this?” he asked, amazed.

“Yes, and you have to eat half of everything before you can leave.”

Tony shrugged as Bucky piled his plate with chicken shawarma, pepperoni pizza and American cheeseburgers.”

“These are all my favourites.”

“I know.”

They spent the next few minutes eating in silence, Bucky watching Tony closely to ensure he chewed and swallowed his food.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“You would if you left your lab once in a while. Maya is on vacation with her family. I’ve been making dinner all week.”

After a long pause, Bucky asked, “How are you feeling now?”

“Good, actually. This food is lifting my spirits.”

“Great. Now, if you finish this bowl of blueberries, you can have one of these doughnuts I got from Randy’s.”

Lighting up at the promise of his favourite snack, Tony wolfed down the blueberries and grabbed one of doughnuts offered to him.

“Tony, Pepper is right. You’re killing yourself slowly and it’s painful to watch. If you want her back, you need to pull yourself together and get yourself fixed.”

“I’m so broken.”

“We’re all broken in our own ways. But you’re a mechanic. You fix things, don’t you?”

“Okay. What do I do?”

"We have to remove the shrapnel in your heart. A few years ago, they did not have the technology for it. But Dr Banner told me one of his friends has just perfected a new surgical procedure. Chances of success are high, risks are low.”

“Wait. You talked to Bruce? When?”

“He was performing tests on a new batch of suppressants last week. I was assisting with his experiments.”

“Nerd.”

“Workaholic.”

“Who’s the surgeon?”

“Dr Stephen Strange.”

“Never heard of him.”

“Apart from the surgery, we will need to completely overhaul your lifestyle. I have planned a daily schedule and you are to follow it to the minute. You will eat when I tell you to eat, sleep when I tell you to sleep. Work will be the lowest of your priorities.”

“I’ve got these deadlines to meet. I’ve had to work doubly hard since Pepper left.”

“Then you just have to stop taking on so many projects. I’ve spoken to Rhodey and he agrees with my assessment. The U.S. military will be scaling back on their orders for the rest of the year. You are to take that time to recover from your surgery. Your dad has also agreed to go back to the office to manage the executive committee, whom I know have been giving you a number of problems.”

“Yeah? And after that? What?”

“After that, we get Pepper back.”

“Not a great plan.”

“You love it.”

~~~~~~

With Bucky’s help, Tony began to make small changes to his lifestyle. He ate better, slept more and cut down on caffeine and alcohol. With Bucky’s constant badgering, he finally agreed to undergo surgery for the shrapnel in his heart. His first consultation with Dr Strange did not go as smoothly as Bucky had hoped.

“So how are you going to remove the shrapnel again? Sorry, can you please break it down for me one last time? It all sounds like mambo jumbo magic to me.”

“No can do. I’ve already explained it ten times, with my holograms. You have to trust me if this is going to work. I swore an oath to help my patients to the best of my ability.”

“And I swore off dairy, but then Ben & Jerry’s named a flavour after me, So…

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts.”

“Not bad.”

“Bit chalky.”

Despite their rocky start, Tony finally cooperated with the doctor and underwent the surgery, which was a big success. Showing Tony the pieces of shrapnel he had removed, Dr Strange asked

“What do you want me to do with this?”

“That? Destroy it. Incinerate it.”

“You don’t want to keep it?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, I’ve been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them.”

“Can I have it then?”

“Sure,” Tony shrugged as Dr Strange passed him the bag of metal.

~~~~~~

After Tony’s recovery, he also began to evaluate the different aspects of his work life, cutting down on projects he deemed to be less important and delegating whatever he could. Bucky was pleased to see him at home more and adhering to a regular schedule.

So, Bucky decided they were ready.

Bucky had kept in touch with Pepper. He asked her to come back now that Tony had changed. She was adamant about staying out of their lives, claiming she had caused enough harm. However, she was pleased to hear that Tony was taking care of himself and gave Bucky credit for this progress. She told Bucky that with Tony now in his good hands, she was considering taking on a job assignment in a company named Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M), requiring her to move to Bern, Switzerland.

Bucky knew they had to act fast. So, he formed a special task force to melt the heart of the toughest woman he knew.

One afternoon, Colonel Rhodes phoned Pepper, telling her that a number of the suits they ordered had malfunctioned, compromising the safety of their airmen. As Pepper had personally overseen the production and shipment of that order, she was alarmed and agreed to an emergency meeting at Stark Tower that very evening.

When Pepper arrived right after sunset, she was whisked away to the rooftop of the building where she came face to face with Tony and Bucky. Discovering she had been tricked into a meeting with the two very people she wished to avoid, she turned away abruptly, making a hasty exit. However, her escape was blocked off by Happy and Jarvis, who promptly escorted her back to the rooftop, where she had no choice but to listen to what Tony and Bucky had to say.

“I need you…” Pepper began.

“I need you too. That’s what I’m trying to…” Tony responded.

“To let me go. Now.” Pepper finished.

“I just want to talk to you for a minute, well, make that 30 seconds,” Tony tried.

“Okay,” Pepper said, looking at her watch. “29, 28, 27.”

Grabbing her hands, Tony began.

“Pepper, I love you. I’m sorry. I know I’ve made you worry. I didn't take care of myself. I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. At night, while the whole world slept. I did what I knew. I tinkered. My suits, they’re machines. They’re part of me. You’re part of me too. I have to protect the one thing I can’t live without. That’s you. But I realise now, that to protect you, I have to take care of myself first. And I have. I’ve fixed my heart. I’ve been eating and sleeping well. But that’s not enough. I need you in my life. Or I’ll never be whole again. Please say you’ll come back.”

For a few moments, Pepper was quiet, but she seemed to be moved.

“Okay,” Pepper finally said, to Bucky’s relief.

“Really? Your eyes are red. Tears for me?” Tony asked.

“Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.”

“Yeah, well, vacation’s over. I think in terms of Stark Industries, you should take over it. You’ve always managed to handle it, so far it’s been good. You’ll do great. I hereby irrevocably make you CEO of the company.”

“What? Tony, You can’t.”

“You’re all I have, Pepper.”

“You’re all I have too, you know?”

And as Pepper watched with disbelief, Tony lowered himself till he was down on one knee.

“Miss Pepper Potts, you are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I’ve ever met. I trust you with my life and I can’t live without you. I vow to protect you from the threats of the world. Will you marry me?”

Following Tony’s lead, Bucky also went down on one knee. He held up a red velvet box with gold embroidery on it. After Pepper read the inscription “Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart”, Bucky opened the box and presented her with a gold band set with a dazzling heart-shaped red ruby.

“Miss Pepper Potts, you are the only person in this world who can manage Tony. I can’t cope without you. Will you please, please, please marry us?”

Pepper picked up the ring, examining it closely.

“What are these pieces inlaid in the band?” she asked, pointing to the tiny silver pieces adorning her ring.

“They’re the pieces of shrapnel we removed from Tony’s heart. He finally did the operation. For you. You know his heart is all yours.”

“Oh my God, guys. I don’t know what to say,” Pepper whispered, hand covering her mouth.

“Yes?”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” she breathed, as Tony swept her up into a hug, with Rhodey, Happy and Jarvis applauding and whistling loudly in the background.

“What are you going to do about all your distractions?” Pepper asked, when Tony finally put her down.

“Uh, I’m going to shave them down a bit.”

He tapped his earpiece.

“Jarvis, hey.”

“Looks like it’s all wrapped up here, sir. Will there be anything else?”

“You know what to do.”

“The Clean Slate Protocol, sir?”

“Screw it. I’m getting married. Yes, yes.”

So Pepper and Bucky watched in wonder as forty of Tony’s suits rose through the sky in the formation of a heart before exploding in a fascinating display of fireworks.

Bucky never thought that the destruction of billions of dollars of technology could ever look so beautiful.

~~~~~~

The wedding was extremely intimate, with fewer than fifty guests, mostly close family members, including George, Winnifred and Rebecca, in attendance.

Bucky was delighted he had the chance to be reunited with his family at this special occasion. He assured them he was doing much better now and his marriage was going smoothly.

Everyone present was thrilled as they knew how much Tony and Pepper loved and depended on each other. Bucky himself had never been to a wedding, not even his own, that filled him with such joy. 

During the function, Bucky found some time to catch up with Steve, receiving updates on the progress of their case against Pierce. It seemed that the long arm of the law had finally caught up with him and Pierce was no match against the well-coordinated efforts by Steve and his co-workers to put an end to his evil doings. However, when Bucky tried to ask Steve questions of a more personal nature, Steve turned to Bruce abruptly, signalling that their conversation had come to an end.

~~~~~~

The newly-married triad decided to take a trip to Venice, Italy, for their honeymoon. The idea was for them to bond as a family unit, and to hide away from the press. Bucky was also due to begin his heat in the middle of their honeymoon, and they were hoping that the change in scenery would be helpful in getting all of them to relax before consummating their marriage.

They had the option of artificially inseminating Bucky with Tony’s genetic material in the hope that it would take. However, Bucky said he wanted to avoid involving outsiders as they did not know whom they could trust with their surrogacy plan. He also preferred a more intimate setting and wanted to try conceiving their child during his next heat.

Bucky had been worried that having sex with Tony while Pepper was in the room would be awkward but his fears were unfounded. As he lay under the covers with Tony, and listened to Pepper’s whispered words of encouragement and love, he was grateful to witness the way two people who were truly in love with each other interacted in such an intimate setting.

After a particularly intense bout of lovemaking, Bucky felt something change within him. He dared not say a word for fear of jinxing the outcome. Until one day, about a month later, he shoved a positive pregnancy test triumphantly in Tony’s face.

Wrinkling his nose suspiciously, Tony backed away, declaring, “I don’t like to be handed things.”

“That’s fine, because I love to be handed things,” Pepper cut in, as she picked up the pregnancy test from Bucky’s fingers.

“Is this what I think it is?” she whispered, turning to look at Bucky, eyes wide.

Bucky nodded quickly, unable to keep himself from grinning.

Pepper squealed and threw her arms around Bucky, who was by then squealing himself.

“What? What? What?” demanded Tony, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Bucky’s pregnant!”

“We’re having a pup!”

“We’re having a pup!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! Despite the obscene number of stony and winteriron fics I read, I low-key ship Pepperony. They're just so cute and funny in the films. And all the food mentioned in this chapter has been eaten by Tony in the films. Sorry that I took so long to upload this! I am planning to upload chapter 14 sometime during the week and chapter 15 (the last one) on Saturday. I can't believe the story is reaching its close and I'm going to miss writing it so much! Thanks for staying with me on this ride! Love!


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky delivers! Steve and Bucky finally talk.

After all that life had put Bucky through, it decided it was time to show him some kindness. So Bucky Barnes sailed through pregnancy with no morning sickness, minimal bodily discomfort and hardly any weight gain. Bucky enjoyed being pregnant. He loved knowing that life was growing inside him every moment, life he was nurturing with the food he consumed and happiness he basked in, loved and adored by his doting mates.

During one of their consultations with Dr Banner, whose seven PhDs included Obstetrics and Gynaecology, the Starks found out, to their delight, that Bucky was having not one, but two pups! Dr Banner also informed them they were having two baby boys and after much debate with family and friends, the Starks decided on the names Peter and Harley for the twins.

During his pregnancy, Bucky’s thoughts often went to Steve. Lying in the middle of his nest in the quiet of the night, Bucky would gaze at the picture Steve had taken of them on the Wonder Wheel and think of the week they spent together. Occasionally, he sent text messages to Steve, hoping to chat. However, Steve’s replies were curt and Bucky found it close to impossible to keep the conversation going. Bucky figured that Steve must have been busy with the reorganisation at Hydra and the court hearings so he refrained from bothering him too much.

Just once, Bucky met Steve at Howard’s birthday party. Steve came forward to congratulate Bucky on his pregnancy with the twins, and they had a short conversation, but he excused himself hastily when they ran out of things to say.

At such moments, Bucky wondered if Steve no longer felt anything for him. Perhaps, too much time had passed since they had last been together. Bucky tried his best to steer his mind away from these depressing thoughts, as his priority was to nurture his pups in a safe, happy environment.

Despite being a male omega, Bucky breezed through the delivery of their twins right around the 40-week mark. During a morning session of yoga, Bucky began to feel contractions. They had started off as mild cramps but became more intense as the day wore on. Pepper and Tony rushed home from work when Bucky texted them about the intensifying pains in his womb. After a quick phone call to Dr Banner, they headed swiftly for the hospital.

They barely made it to the delivery suite before Bucky felt a strong urge to bear down. Tony and Pepper held on to him dearly as he pushed life out of his body- Peter first, then Harley six minutes later.

Bucky gazed at the twins in awe. Being fraternal twins, they shared similar features even though they did not look exactly alike. Peter had a full head of red hair, in the same shade as Pepper’s. He was an easy-going child, who smiled and giggled at everyone and everything. Alert and very lively, he delighted the midwives with his baby acrobatics. In contrast, Harley had dark hair like Tony and Bucky and a pair of perceptive, brown eyes. Unlike his brother, Harley was reserved and difficult to impress. He preferred to observe his elder brother's interactions with others before deciding if they were worthy of his time.

~~~~~~

Following the arrival of the twins, the Starks received hordes of visitors at their home. Well-wishers stopped by their home in a steady stream, bearing thoughtful and sometimes extravagant gifts for the children.

One of these visitors was Steve, who dropped by one evening with Natasha and Sam. Instead of getting gifts for the children, they opted to get a post-pregnancy care kit for Bucky. Bucky was touched to receive new pillows for his nest and blankets for his little ones to rub their scents on.

Their visitors had gone out to the patio to have a chat with Tony and Pepper and the twins were fast asleep in their cots so Bucky was enjoying his new pillows and some much-needed rest in his nest. Bucky was surprised to hear soft knocking at his door and Steve’s voice asking for permission to enter. In a second, Bucky was at his door, holding it open for Steve.

“Hi,” Steve began awkwardly, “Just wanted to catch up with you, find out how you are.”

Bucky smiled shyly back. It had been so long since he was alone with Steve. He stepped backwards, so Steve could enter. Steve motioned for Bucky to return to his nest while he pulled out an armchair to sit beside him.

Steve wanted to know all about his pregnancy and the delivery so Bucky shared the details with him, smiling fondly as he recalled one of the most memorable days of his life.

“You’re such a good father, Bucky. Fatherhood is a great look for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking quite so happy.”

“I haven’t been happier. You know, when I first found out I was an omega, I thought my life was over. But this, all this, it really brings me joy.”

Steve nodded, smiling affectionately at Bucky's blissful expression.

Steve gave Bucky an update about their case against Alexander Pierce. The jury had been impressed by Darcy and Bucky’s testimonies, and found them extremely credible. Together with the impressive collection of evidence the team had gathered, Alexander Pierce was found guilty of all the crimes he had been accused of and given a life sentence with no possibility of parole. A number of his high-profile associates had also been implicated and given lengthy jail sentences for their crimes against omegas.

Bucky was satisfied with this outcome but had a number of questions for Steve.

“With Pierce gone, how is Hydra going to be managed? Will you have to take over some of his duties?”

Steve looked at Bucky thoughtfully for a moment before he responded.

“Hydra has never been my employer."

"What do you mean?" Bucky questioned, confused. 

"I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D?” Bucky repeated, mind drawing a blank.

“It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, yeah, it's a mouthful, I know. We’re a special division in the police force. The officer who took your statement, he's my boss – Nick Fury. For the last three years, we’ve been infiltrating government agencies to investigate corruption and abuses of power.”

“So, what are you, like an undercover agent?”

“Yes, you could say that. Our team, Natasha, Sam, Peggy, Maria, we’re all agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Our mission was to remove Pierce and his influence from the organisations he controlled. During our time at Hydra, we found out that he was involved in the trafficking of at-risk omegas. He would perform unspeakable acts on them and blackmail them into a life of prostitution and sexual slavery. This was exactly what he had planned for Sharon and Darcy. Thankfully, they were saved from such a fate.”

Bucky shuddered, having no idea that Pierce was involved in activities even more sinister than he had initially imagined.

Steve continued, “After removing Pierce, we were meant to reorganise Hydra and keep it running. But, after what happened with you, with Darcy, we’ve come to the conclusion that Hydra has no place in our world today. Nick has accepted our recommendation that it be shut down for good. In its place, S.H.I.E.L.D will set up a boarding house to serve as a haven for omegas escaping abusive relationships. We will also offer lessons to the public, but the focus will be on omega rights and self-protection.

Bucky struggled to find an appropriate response to Steve’s startling revelation as his mind was well and truly blown. Bucky began to understand some of Steve’s confusing and inconsistent behaviour while he was at Hydra, how he could be absolutely merciless one day and uncharacteristically caring the next.

"What about Clint and Wanda? How much did they know?"

"I think Clint began to suspect we were going after Pierce, but he did not know we were part of an official S.H.I.E.L.D team until much later."

Steve paused. 

"Wanda had come to Hydra to investigate her twin brother's disappearance as she suspected that Pierce was involved. She offered Hydra her services in mind-reading and mind-control to join the team. I believe Pierce had been planning to use her to wipe the minds of his victims. During her time with us, she discovered that her brother, an omega, had been killed by one of Pierce's associates when he tried to escape from their clutches. She also found out we had our own plans to prosecute Pierce so she provided us with a number of leads that were instrumental in our investigation. She left Hydra soon after Pierce's arrest and I think she lives with her boyfriend now."

“What you did at Hydra, was that part of your cover?”

“Yes, you can say that. During your time in Hydra, we had a breakthrough in our investigations. Natasha managed to access Pierce’s trafficking database. It was a long list so she needed a few weeks to get every name on it. At the same time, Pierce began to suspect Natasha and I weren’t who we claimed to be and started auditing our work. He assigned Rumlow and Rollins to shadow us and scrutinise if we followed the recommended protocols when interacting with our charges.”

“So my interactions with you… how much of it was Hydra’s protocol and how much of it was you?”

Steve considered Bucky’s question carefully.

“The beatings and torture, that was all Hydra. Hurting omegas like you was definitely the hardest part of the job for both Nat and me. But when we told Nick we wanted out of the mission, he reasoned that Pierce would hire other, more cruel, handlers in our place. He suggested that we make use of our time in Hydra to make internal changes improving the welfare of our charges. So Nat and I began make small, then bigger changes to the programme. When we first took over, the organisation did not offer the classes Agent Hill and Peggy conducted. The recommended programme was four weeks of pain. Natasha proposed including the other classes so we could firstly, cut down on the torture we had to inflict and secondly, find an avenue for more agents like Peggy to join team. On our own, we used our discretion, holding back whenever we could, but this was only possible when Pierce or his stooges weren’t around to supervise our work. We also managed to set up a safehouse for abused omegas like Clint, which was probably the one thing I was really happy about.”

Bucky nodded mutely, temporarily lost for words. 

“To an extent, I believed in what I taught you. I grew up with the Starks and Howard and Maria were my model of a loving couple. The kind of relationship I envisioned for you and Tony worked well for them and for some reason, I believed all loving relationships followed the same design. It was only later that I realised such a model did not work for everyone, least of all you.”

Bucky smiled, acknowledging the truth behind Steve's words.

“I can never apologise enough for the numerous ways I’ve hurt you. I'm so sorry to you and everyone I've hurt all these years."

Bucky was horrified as Steve's voice began to waver. 

"I remember every single one of you and night after night, my dreams are haunted by your terrified faces and cries of pain.”

“Steve, listen to me. What you did all those years, it wasn’t you. You were doing a job.”

Steve shrugged. 

“I know. But I did it.”

Drawing comfort from Bucky squeezing his hand, Steve continued.

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you. All this information was classified until two days ago when Pierce was convicted and sentenced. I could not jeopardise our mission until he was securely behind bars. The safety of so many people was at stake.”

“Steve, the important thing is, your mission was a success. Because of your efforts, the world is now a safer place for people like me.”

Steve nodded.

“Was it tough leading a double life?”

“It sure was. One of the more difficult things for me was to be judged for my choice of work. Those who knew us, like Tony, suspected our role at Hydra wasn’t as straightforward as it seemed, so he refrained from passing judgement. But do you remember how you reacted when we first met and I told you about Hydra? That’s pretty much the standard reaction to Nat and me. We joked about being forever alone. But she has Clint now, so…”

After a few moments of silence, Bucky finally asked the real question on his mind.

“Steve, do you remember what you said to me the night after we visited Coney Island?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Did you mean it?”

“I meant every word. That was how I felt, how I feel, about you, But I guess you’ve made up your mind to stay with Tony. I understand that, I really do. But I’m mad. Not because you chose Tony. I’m mad that he won’t give you the respect you deserve. Including Pepper in your marriage, that’s completely out of line. So I’m sorry. I can’t stand by and pretend to approve of your marriage with Tony and Pepper.”

Bucky bit back a giggle, enjoying how indignant Steve was on his behalf.

“This isn’t funny, Bucky.”

“It kind of is. Because you're wrong.”

Steve raised his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“Tony and I have decided to go our separate ways. I didn’t “choose” Tony.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you still together? Why are the three of you living together?”

“Tony needed children to inherit his legacy. Since he and Pepper could not have one on their own, I offered to be their surrogate and have one on their behalf. To prevent any complications after I leave, we had to include Pepper in our marriage before having the children.”

Steve stared.

“Bucky, that’s the sweetest, most selfless thing you could have done for them,” Steve responded. “Especially after how they hurt you.”

“They’re wonderful people, and fantastic parents. They deserve to be happy. Keeping Stark Industries out of the wrong hands was also a big motivator for me.”

Steve nodded. He added quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We decided to keep this hush-hush as much as possible so as not to have any difficulties with the divorce proceedings. I did try to talk to you about it, but you haven’t exactly been willing to talk to me.”

Steve sighed.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I assumed you had decided to stay with Tony. And I couldn’t speak to you as if nothing had ever happened between us.”

“It's been more than a year, Steve. Is there still anything left between us?” Bucky asked quietly, not daring to look at Steve’s face.

“Yes, Bucky. I want you. I've never stopped," Steve declared, blue eyes flashing. 

“Me too,” Bucky whispered when his eyes found Steve's.

“So you plan to leave some day? Can I ask when? Sorry, I don’t mean to give you pressure, but I kind of really need to know. Like now.”

Bucky smiled.

“We agreed that I would leave after Peter and Harley’s first birthday as I would have stopped nursing then. Although Tony and Pepper will be their parents, the boys will always be part of my life, so I think I will still be a part of the family, you know?”

“Yes, of course. Bucky, I’ll wait for you. You know I will. As long as it takes. You're all I want. And I want to be part of the kids’ lives if I can too.”

“They love you. Well, Peter loves everybody. But Harley is very selective. And he allowed you to hold him even though he was meeting you for the first time today. That’s something. Steve, do you want to have pups some day?”

“I’m not sure, Bucky. My genetics are a mess, as far as I know. The serum may have corrected my health issues but there is still the risk that I would pass them on to my children. I'll probably let my mate decide,” Steve responds, looking meaningfully at Bucky.

Hearing Steve say “my mate” made Bucky feel all soft inside, and he felt his face getting warm.

“God, I've missed you, punk,” Steve sighed, looking at Bucky affectionately.

“Me too, you jerk,” Bucky responded before pulling Steve into his nest for a long overdue embrace.

"Bucky, what's this?" Steve asked five minutes later as he fished out a wrinkled piece of fabric from the middle of Bucky's nest.

"It's a T-shirt," Bucky muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

"I know. But is it mine?"

"Possibly," Bucky admitted, red with embarrassment. 

"I've been looking all over for it!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right. I've got one of yours too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you so much for reading! Love!


	15. Coming Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I really hope you like it! :)

Close to a year later, Bucky found himself in a lawyer’s office with Tony and Pepper. The divorce papers had been carefully drafted and Bucky had read them countless times. They had filed for a divorce on the grounds of incompatibility. Tony wanted to give Bucky an obscene amount of alimony but Bucky’s pride had prevented him from accepting any of it.

The kids, Peter and Harley, would be recognised as Tony and Pepper’s children. Bucky had the right to visit and stay over any time he wanted. He would also be consulted on important decisions regarding the children’s healthcare and education.

As Bucky signed his name on lines (so many lines), he was inundated with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he would miss the loving home he had built with Tony and Pepper. He could not bear to be away from the twins, having been part of their every waking moment. He had tried to prepare himself for this separation, but nothing would stop the ache in his heart at the thought that he would no longer be waking up to his children’s babbles and coos. On the other hand, he was looking forward to his independence and maybe, a new life with Steve.

After the papers had been signed to the satisfaction of the Justice of the Peace and their lawyers, Tony and Pepper took Bucky to Wakanda for lunch at his request.

Over pizza, they discussed their children’s developments and celebrated the milestones they had achieved. Peter was already running and jumping despite having just celebrated his first birthday. He possessed an impressive vocabulary, which he used to express his needs and wants clearly. Harley showed a keen interest and aptitude for building things. With simple household items, he was able to build impressive structures like windmills and robots. They laughed heartily as they watched the videos Bucky had taken of the twins and their antics while Tony and Pepper had been at work.

They were waiting for dessert when Tony and Pepper brought up Bucky’s plans for the future. There was no hurry for Bucky to leave their home right away and Tony and Pepper made it clear that he was welcome to stay for as long as he liked even after the papers had been signed.

“What are your plans for the future, Bucky?” Pepper began.

“I haven’t thought much about it, so busy with the kids and all.”

“How are things with Steve?” Tony questioned.

“Good, I think. We’ve been seeing each other regularly and things are progressing really well.”

Pepper and Tony nodded approvingly.

“Are you planning to move in with him or would you prefer to have your own place?”

“It would be nice to have my own place for a while, get some of my independence back, you know?”

Tony nodded.

“Just so you know, I own about ten properties in this city including an apartment near your old home in Brooklyn Heights. Feel free to stay in any of them for as long as you like.”

“That’s really nice, Tony. But I can’t keep depending on you for things like that.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot you’re an independent omega who doesn’t take handouts. If it makes you feel better, you can pay rent. But then you’ll have to have a job.”

“So I’d like to offer you one,” Pepper cut in. “Bucky, Stark Industries is offering you an internship with our R&D team. You will be working directly with Dr Banner. He’s very impressed with your knowledge and passion for Biology and insists you join his team.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“That’s crazy! I’m not qualified to be on Dr Banner’s team. Everyone there has five doctorates or something.”

“A great man once said, ‘Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk.’ Oh wait, that was me. I said that. But it’s still true.”

“Tony…” Pepper warned.

“Okay, okay. What’s the problem again? You don’t have a college degree. So go and get one. Bucky, you have been offered a place to read Biology at MIT’s School of Science starting in fall this year.”

“What? How is that possible? I’m an omega. I didn’t even apply!” Bucky protested, bewildered by Tony’s announcement.

“I applied on your behalf. Your parents sent me your transcripts and your project work. It’s very impressive. I forwarded your transcripts and portfolio to some friends at MIT. I’ve got some pull there, but I didn’t have to use any of it. You got in with your achievements, sweetheart.”

“But, Tony, I…”

Tony raised a hand.

“Of course, as our intern, Stark Industries will cover your tuition and expenses while you work on getting your degree, or masters, or doctorate, or five doctorates or whatever you want. Consider yourself the inaugural recipient of the Stark Industries Scholarship. I must warn you. We expect your services in return. You will work with Bruce’s department at least two afternoons a week but it should count towards your course credit. With the kind of ingenuity you’ve shown, we’ll be breaking even on our investment in no time.”

“Is MIT aware that I’m an omega?”

“Honey, have you been so busy with the kids that you haven’t heard? Omegas can now enrol in higher institutions of learning.”

“That’s unbelievable!”

“Your friends Darcy and Christine have galvanised this movement. With Pierce being jailed and so many abuses being uncovered, I think the tides have finally turned in your favour. Lawmakers are looking at restoring your rights to what they were some fifty years ago,” Pepper explained.

Tony added, “Schools have started building omega dormitories but it will take some time before they are completed. So for the moment, you’ll have to commute. Happy can take you to school…”

“It’s a five-hour drive!”

“…by air. He’s got a helicopter license, you know.”

“MIT has a helipad?”

“They will soon.”

“He’s going to build them one,” Pepper whispered.

“Tony, that’s insane!”

“Bucky, you saved me, in more than one way, from dying of a broken heart. What is so insane about making your life a little easier when I have so much money?”

“You haven’t answered the question, Bucky,” Pepper pointed out after a pause.

“Which one?” Bucky asked, overwhelmed.

“Okay, let’s do this one at a time. You just have to say yes or no. Preferably yes, although no is also an option because we respect your free will as an independent omega...”

“Tony…” Pepper glared.

“Moving to my apartment in Brooklyn Heights?”

“Yes.”

“Accepting an internship with Stark Industries?”

“Yes.”

“Reading Biology at MIT?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Bucky whispered, trying not to cry. “Tony and Pepper, this is going to change my life,”

“You deserve every bit of it, sweetheart,” Tony said, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder.

“To the sweetest, smartest and strongest omega I know,” Pepper said, raising her glass of wine.

“To the father of my children and the light of my life,” Tony added.

“To the best mates in the world,” Bucky finished, as he clinked their glasses, his heart feeling like it was about to burst with love.

“Thank you, next!” Tony exclaimed before throwing his head back in laughter, earning himself a quick smack on the arm. And Bucky found himself laughing indulgently with Tony’s chortles, in that moment feeling so fucking grateful for his ex.

~~~~~~

Bucky settled in quickly into Tony’s apartment in Brooklyn Heights. By Tony’s standards, it was ‘modest’, But it was well designed and equipped with almost everything to make Bucky’s stay there extremely comfortable. Tony and Pepper splurged on new sheets and linens for the home, and engaged a cleaning company to ensure the place was spotless before he moved in. Buck smiled when he found the refrigerator thoughtfully stocked with all his favourite food including frozen pizzas from his favourite pizzeria.

Bucky began working at Stark Industries, spending more than the required two afternoons per week in the laboratory. With Dr Banner’s help, he explored the development of a new type of fertility treatment pills.

One Friday afternoon, Bucky had a productive day in the laboratory and was about leave the tower when he ran into Tony and Happy in the lobby.

“Heading home, already, Bucky?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of dropping by to see the twins today. Will that be possible?”

“I’m afraid not. Howard and Maria have taken them to the zoo and I don’t think they’re planning to be back till after dinner. Besides, didn’t you just see them yesterday?”

“Yeah, I did. But I’ve done all my work for the week and wanted to see them again this afternoon.”

“Go have fun somewhere else. Happy can take you wherever you like,” Tony suggested as he placed a quick kiss on Bucky’s cheek before heading into his workshop.

Bucky looked behind him to find Happy looking at him expectantly. He took a quick glance at his watch.

“Actually, there is somewhere I’d like to go. Do you know where Sanctum High school is?”

“Yes, I can take you there right away.”

“That’s great, Happy. I think we’ll be right on time.”

~~~~~~

When Happy pulled into the nearly-vacant carpark, Bucky’s heart beat furiously at the familiar sight of a red, white and blue truck and its queue.

“Here we are, sir,” Happy informed him, giving him a knowing look. "Shall I wait for you somewhere?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. But I have your number in case I change my mind.”

“Very well, Bucky. Have a good weekend.”

“You too, Happy! Thank you!”

~~~~~~

Bucky made his way to the back of the queue, patiently waiting for his turn to be served. He took deep breaths to slow his racing heart, which came to a complete stop when he came face-to-face with the love of his life.

“Bucky?” Steve gasped, eyes lighting up. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m starving. I’d like a burger please.”

“I’m sure you do. Problem is, they’re only for needy students.”

Bucky pouted. 

“I’m about to start college in a couple of months. Do I qualify?”

“You are? Where? When? How? That’s fantastic news, Bucky! I’m so happy for you!”

“I know! It’s a dream come true!"

Bucky tried again after a moment's pause.  

"So, burger?”

“But you’re not needy. You can’t be, married to the wealthiest person in our country.”

“Not anymore,” Bucky informed Steve, holding up his left hand to show him he had removed his wedding band.

Steve’s stared.

“It’s official? You’re a free man now?”

Bucky nodded.

“Not for too long I hope.”

“Then you, good sir, are welcome to as many of these as you want.”

~~~~~~

Steve plated his unsold burgers and they climbed up a little hill which overlooked the city. By then, most of the students had left, eager to get an early start on their summer vacation.

Steve and Bucky had maintained frequent contact since their conversation in Bucky’s room. They spoke on the phone every day and Steve even stopped by their home a number of times to watch the babies with Bucky, so Tony and Pepper could have some time off. However, Steve was in DC for interviews and they had not seen each other in close to two weeks so they had a lot to catch up on.

Bucky told Steve about his first week at Stark Industries and the fertility pills he was developing. He shared his excitement about going back to school again and told Steve how grateful he was that Tony had applied to MIT on his behalf. Steve was exuberant about the news, and so proud that Bucky was able to pursue his passions.

Steve talked to Bucky about the new role he had accepted. As Pierce’s case had been widely-publicised, Steve and Natasha could not continue working on undercover assignments. Both of them were assigned to the police academy, where they would train new officers in hand-to-hand combat (Steve) and weapons use (Natasha).

Agent Carter and Agent Hill were promoted to managerial roles at S.H.I.E.L.D and continued to assist Director Fury with the investigation and prosecution of those who threatened their nation’s peace and security. Clint had moved in with Natasha and he had opened a little café a block away from their apartment.

After they had both caught up on the news in each other’s lives, Bucky decided to make plans for the evening. He had missed Steve and wanted to delay their inevitable separation for as long as he could.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“No. I’m all yours. What do you have in mind?”

“Do you want to take me home and check out the ridiculous apartment Tony put me in? The whole apartment is equipped with Vibranium technology. Tony installed an A.I. who speaks in Jarvis’ voice and can do almost anything you want. It’s also got a laboratory with all the good stuff, like candyland. And if you’re in the mood, we can have some fondue. It’s been sooooo long since I had some.”

“Fondue?” Steve frowned. “Is that what kids are calling it these days? Bucky, I’m not ready for that. I know we’ve waited a long time, but still, I’d like to take this slow.”

“Fondue is cheese and bread, my friend,” Bucky clarified. “Wait, what did you think it was?”

He burst into a fit of laughter as Steve covered his burning face with his hands and groaned. With his chest about to burst with affection, Bucky made an unexpected and spontaneous announcement.

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve whispered reverently, eyes wide.

“Till the end of the line?”

“Till the end of the line.”

~~~~~~

As Steve and Bucky watched the sun set on a nation healing from decades of violence and oppression, Bucky relived that fateful day three years ago when he found out his life was going to change. Never had he expected it to take him on a journey where he discovered himself and found true love.

Caught in a tidal wave of reform, Bucky had, in his own way, forged a safer world, formed his own family and found his way back on the path towards his dreams. And as he lay, happy and loved, in Steve’s warm arms, he realised this was exactly where he wanted to be. Maybe, being an omega was not going to be so bad after all.

________________________________

The End (of the line) :p

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the very end of Bucky’s journey! 
> 
> This turned out to be a pretty long story (nearly 50,000 words). If you stayed on this journey despite the word count and difficult parts, you’re as brave and strong as Bucky and you deserve every bit of the happy ending our hero got! 
> 
> I’m so emotional about posting the very last chapter on my very first piece of fanfiction. I want to thank every single person who has read, commented or left kudos on this story. You've been so sweet and kind! I could not have done it without your encouragement and support! 
> 
> The story is more or less complete. I might have an epilogue some day for Steve and Bucky (either having sex or getting married) but I thought this was a good place to end it for now.
> 
> If you would like to chat about the story, please, please, please leave a comment. I promise to respond. I seriously love your comments so much I want to print them out and frame them up. 
> 
> Now that the story is done, I’ve also got more time for reading. If you’d like to recommend your stories to me, leave me a comment and I’ll be happy to read them too! I love stucky, stony and winteriron most but I’m open to reading other avengers pairings too. Thank you sooooooo much for joining me on this journey. I love you so much!


End file.
